


Zdobywca

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, and lots of other tags that i'm too lazy to add
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Ludzie po wojnie traktują Harry jak króla, a on jedyne, czego pragnie, to być taki jak wszyscy... Jedyną osobą, która nie zachowuje się w stosunku do niego inaczej jest Draco.





	1. Kłopoty

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie to tłumaczenie tekstu "Get Some" autorki Sara Holmes, która pobłogosławiła mnie zgodą w 2015 roku. Tekst był kiedyś dodany na fanfiction.net, ale obecnie już się tam nie znajduje. Gdzieś tam pewnie po necie krąży oryginał, więc jak ktoś niecierpliwy, to może poszukać i przeczytać xD   
> Staram się robić aktualizacje co tydzień, ale nie zawsze mi wychodzi, więc zwykle mieszczę się w dwóch tygodniach. Przetłumaczyłam już 14 rozdziałów, które męczę od 2015 roku i w tym roku obiecałam sobie skończyć ten tekst ;p Póki co idzie mi nieźle.   
> Mam sentyment do tego opowiadania, do tego Draco i narwanego Pottera, któremu chętnie czasami nakopałabym do dupy... No ale i tak lubię, bo to drarry xd 
> 
> Betuje carietta <3   
> Miłego czytania! Wszystkie komentarze i kudosy bardzo mile widziane ;))

Pokój Wspólny w wieży zachodniej był zwykle cichym miejscem. Było to olbrzymie, okrągłe pomieszczenie z niezbędnymi, miękkimi fotelami, biurkami do pracy i dużym kominkiem, który zapewniał ciepło. Stylowe, kamienne schody z półpiętrami w regularnych odstępach, prowadziły do prywatnych pokoi. Przez duże, łukowate okna zawsze wpadło światło, niezależnie od pory dnia. 

Wieża była domem dla wszystkich, którzy powrócili do Hogwartu na „ósmy” rok nauki — dla uczniów, którym wojna przeszkodziła w zdaniu egzaminów. Każdy z nich rozkoszował się spokojem, jaki oferował pokój wspólny, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się w reszcie zamku, i właśnie tam spędzali swój wolny czas. Rozmawiając, siadywali w miękkich fotelach, odrabiali prace domowe przy biurkach albo grali w szachy przed kominkiem. Było tam spokojnie i dwudziestu pięciu mieszkańców wieży chciało utrzymać taki stan rzeczy. 

Oczywiście zdarzały się gwałtowne wymiany zdań, a nawet bójki, kiedy pierwszy raz wszyscy się tu wprowadzili, ale wszystko szybko się uspokoiło, ponieważ każdy chciał tego samego — spokoju. Zaczęli niepewnie nawiązywać ze sobą więzi i zakładać rozejmy, dlatego teraz siedmiu Gryfonów, siedmiu Puchonów, sześciu Krukonów i pięciu Ślizgonów całkiem nieźle się dogadywało. 

Jednakże, dziewiątego września, pełny tydzień po tym, jak rozpoczął się rok szkolny, względny spokój piątkowego wieczoru został przerwany przez nadejście Harry’ego Pottera, który wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Harry! — Hermiona Granger uniosła zmartwiony wzrok znad swojego biurka, na którym leżało kilkanaście książek. — Co się stało? 

— Co się stało? Co się stało?! — krzyknął Harry, rzucając swoją torbę z niepotrzebną siłą na jeden z foteli i złapał się za włosy w frustracji. 

Gryfonka odłożyła pióro i zgrabnie wstała zza biurka, śpiesząc w kierunku przyjaciela, który wyglądał na gotowego do morderstwa. 

— Właśnie stłukłem wszystkie okna w cholernej klasie zaklęć i nikt nic na ten temat nie powiedział! Żadnego szlabanu, żadnej pogadanki, nic! — wyrzucił z siebie chłopak. 

— Co… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Harry jej przerwał. 

— Słyszałaś, jak bluźniłem, kiedy przypaliłem sobie rękę na eliksirach we wtorek i _wiem_ , że Slughorn mnie słyszał i też nic nie powiedział! Raz zapomniałem przeczytać rozdział, który zadała nam McGonagall, i nawet _ona_ nie pisnęła słowem, do kurwy nędzy! 

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół, przygryzając wargę. Draco Malfoy i Blaise Zabini siedzieli przy jednym biurku, wyglądając na zainteresowanych ich rozmową. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil i Hannah Abbott gapiły się bezwstydnie z najbliżej sofy, a Seamus przeglądał metodycznie magazyn quidditcha, choć bez problemu mógł wszystko słyszeć. Z kolei Ernie McMillian spoglądał na Harry’ego znad książki do transfiguracji. 

— Powinni mnie traktować tak samo jak wszystkich — powiedział Harry, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. — Żadnego specjalnego traktowania dla bohatera.

Hermiona miała właśnie odpowiedzieć, unosząc dłoń, aby go dotknąć, kiedy usłyszała za sobą wybuch śmiechu. Oboje się obrócili, żeby zobaczyć, jak Blaise zakrywa usta, a Draco pochyla się w jego kierunku z uśmieszkiem na ustach i mamrocze mu coś do ucha. 

— Chcesz się czymś podzielić, Malfoy? — warknął Harry; jego głos trząsł się z furii. 

Pieprzyć ich niepewny rozejm, który zawarli, gdy spotkali się na wakacjach, aby Gryfon mógł oddać Malfoyowi różdżkę; choć nie byli już wrogami, daleko im było do _przyjaźni_. 

— Właśnie mówiłem, jakie to musi być okropne, że wszyscy traktują cię ulgowo — wycedził Ślizgon, przerzucając leniwie pióro z ręki do ręki. 

Harry przeszedł przez pokój i uderzył dłońmi o jego biurko, pochylając się tak, że niemal stykał się z Draco nosami. 

— Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie fair, być traktowanym inaczej przez to, co się stało — powiedział ze złością. 

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział Draco, nie wydając się być pod wrażeniem. — No weź, Potter, mieliśmy już nie walczyć. Ignorowanie siebie wzajemnie szło nam całkiem nieźle… 

— Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie. Ty też traktujesz mnie inaczej — stwierdził gorzko Harry. 

— Wolałbyś, żeby tak nie było? — zapytał Malfoy, unosząc lekko jasną brew, z błyskiem w oczach. 

— Tak — warknął Harry, gapiąc się na niego. 

— Dobra. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, odkładając pióro. 

Spojrzał Gryfonowi na sekundę w oczy, a potem uderzył Harry’ego w policzek z zaskakującą siłą; jego ruchy były dużo szybsze, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się tego spodziewać.   
W pokoju rozległy się syki i krzyki, i Harry z oszołomieniem odsunął się w tył, łapiąc się za czerwieniącą się twarz. 

— Zadowolony? — zapytał Malfoy znudzonym tonem, podnosząc pióro. — Jeśli chcesz, żebym wrócił do bycia draniem przy każdej okazji… — Wzruszył elegancko ramionami. — Będę bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, aby spełnić to życzenie.


	2. Świato reflektorów

Pomimo tego, że Harry’emu dzwoniło w uszach od siły uderzenia, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się stało. Dopiero kiedy Hermiona pojawiła się obok, wyglądając na wściekłą i celując różdżką w Draco, który nie kłopotał się nawet z uniesieniem na nią wzroku znad książki, do Gryfona dotarło, że naprawdę został uderzony w twarz przez Draco Malfoya. 

— Hermiono, nie — udało mu się powiedzieć, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, aby opuściła różdżkę, gdy drugą ręką poprawiał swoje przekrzywione okulary. 

— _Uderzył_ cię — powiedziała przyjaciółka, brzmiąc na zszokowaną. 

— Wiem, ale daj spokój. Chodź — wymruczał, odchodząc i ciągnąc ją za sobą, gdy przechodził przez pokój, łapiąc po drodze swoją torbę. 

— Harry! 

Usłyszał zszokowany głos Seamusa, ale nie odwrócił się; pociągnął Hermionę dalej — w stronę schodów prowadzących do sypialni, którą dzielił z Ronem. 

W chwili, w której zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego, wyglądając i brzmiąc na wściekłą. 

— O co, na miłość boską, chodziło? 

— Prosiłem się o to — stwierdził Harry, podchodząc do lustra i przyglądając się swojej twarzy. Miał na niej wyraźnie odciśnięty kształt ręki – palce Malfoya również się odznaczały. 

— Nie prosiłeś o uderzenie! — warknęła Hermiona. 

— Daj spokój — powiedział Harry słabo. 

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przed długą chwilę, poczym zbliżyła się i położyła dłonie na jego ramionach. Zmusiła go, aby usiadł na swoim nie pościelonym łóżku, nim zniknęła w łazience, potrząsając głową. 

Harry niepewnie dotknął swojej twarzy, wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku. Draco go uderzył – w pokoju pełnym ludzi, mając gdzieś, że Harry był Wybrańcem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, czy jak go tam nazywali już od dziewiętnastu lat. Dla Malfoya nadal był tylko _Potterem_ , chłopakiem, którego mógłby walnąć kolejny raz, nawet się nad tym nie namyślając. 

— Proszę — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, podając mu chłodny, mokry ręcznik. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością i przycisnął do policzka. — Zamierzasz powiedzieć McGonagall? 

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. 

— Tak myślałam — westchnęła dziewczyna, siadając obok niego. — Wiesz, czekałam, aż coś się między wami wydarzy. 

— Tak — mruknął Gryfon. — To było oczywiste, że mój rozejm z Malfoyem nie potrwa zbyt długo. 

Przyjaciółka posłała mu mały uśmiech, na który odpowiedział własnym. Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka chwil, nim Harry odezwał się ponownie, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad myślami. 

— Widziałaś to, Miono? On mnie po prostu walnął, mając gdzieś kim jestem. Zwyczajnie mnie… 

— Harry Jamesie Potterze. Lepiej, żebyś się z tego nie cieszył — powiedziała surowo. — Nie obchodzi mnie, jak paskudny miałeś tydzień, nie zasługiwałeś na… 

— Wiem, że na to nie zasłużyłem, tu nie chodzi o to — wymamrotał Harry, nie wiedząc, jak ma to wyjaśnić. 

Od zakończenia wojny wszyscy traktowali go jak bohatera, jakby był kimś niesamowitym, i jeśli miał być szczery, to miał tego dość i chciał być normalny. Dostanie po twarzy od Malfoya było najbliższą owej normalności rzeczą, jakiej doświadczył od tygodni. 

Wszystko było… inne. Nie, żeby Harry narzekał, ponieważ za większość zmian był wdzięczny. Jednak musiał przyznać, że wciąż nie do końca się przyzwyczaił do niektórych z tych, jakie zaszły w szkole; widywanie Rona z Blaisem Zabinim — siedzących naprzeciwko siebie i grających w szachy — wciąż wprawiało go w lekkie osłupienie. Jednak to był idealny obrót spraw dla Rona — Blaise był jedyną osobą w promieniu kilku kilometrów, która stanowiła dla niego jakieś wyzwanie. Po prostu dziwnie było spoglądać na Pansy Parkinson plotkującą z Lavender Brown, albo Malfoya i Hermionę rozmawiających (albo kłócących się) o pracę domową z eliksirów. Wszystko było odrobinę surrealne.  
Harry zdecydowanie nie miał z tym problemu, poza tym, że dziwnie było siedzieć z Ślizgonami, ale wiedział, że się przyzwyczai. Jasne, Pansy cholernie go irytowała, a Blaise był strasznie pewny siebie, ale wszelkie zatargi zostawili za sobą. Oboje przeprosili Harry’ego i lista jego wrogów nagle znacznie się zmniejszyła. Jednak Malfoy zachował się zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy spotkali się w lato — po tym, jak Ślizgon został wypuszczony z aresztu ministerstwa — Draco spojrzał mu w oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i przeprosił za _wszystko_. Harry kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał i natychmiast wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń w przyjacielskim geście. Chłopak potrząsnął nią z małym uśmiechem na ustach i cichymi słowami:

— Więc mamy rozejm, Potter. 

W szkole Malfoy unikał go, nie odzywając się słowem i schodząc mu z drogi. Harry byłby wdzięczny, gdyby nie te wszystkie frustrujące reakcje na jego osobę… _Nie chciał_ , żeby Draco traktował go inaczej. Pragnął wyzwisk, warczenia i krzyków. Wiedział, że zachowywał się głupio i śmiesznie, ale miał to gdzieś. Sposób, w jaki traktowali go nauczyciele, przypominał mu bycie niewidzialnym, gdy jednocześnie wszystkie światła reflektorów były skierowane w jego stronę.  
Ale _Malfoy_. Harry położył się na łóżku, odsuwając chłodny ręcznik od twarzy, a jego myśli powędrowały do blondyna. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy pomyślał o tym, co stało się kilka minut temu. Ten sarkastyczny dupek naprawdę miał jaja, żeby trzasnąć w twarz Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera, Wybrańca, Pogromcę Czarnego Pana, jakby ten był zwykłym uczniem… I było to kompletnie i niesamowicie wyzwalające uczucie.

***

— Jesteś kompletnym idiotą… Będziesz miał przez to kłopoty — wysyczał Blaise do ucha Draco, przesuwając spojrzeniem po pokoju wspólnym.   
Ludzie wciąż się na nich gapili.

— Nie będę — powiedział Malfoy obojętnie, przewracając stronę w książce 

— Właśnie uderzyłeś _Harry’ego Pottera_ , oczywiście, że będziesz miał problemy! — warknął Blaise. 

— Nic nie powie — mruknął Draco, irytując się. — Daj już spokój. 

— To jest Potter; jasne, że coś powie… — odparował Zabini, agresywnie przewracając kartki w podręczniku do zaklęć, choć tak naprawdę na niego nie patrzył. 

— Nie, nie powie — zapewnił go Malfoy. — Nie słyszałeś tego, co mówił? Pewnie się podniecił tym, że odważyłem się go walnąć. 

— Niby jak, do cholery, do tego doszedłeś? — zapytał go Blaise z niedowierzaniem. — Naprawdę znasz go _tak_ dobrze… 

— Obserwuję go od ośmiu lat. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, przerywając mu w połowie tyrady. — Udało mi się co nieco zauważyć. Słuchaj, gdyby naprawdę był zły, pozwoliłby 

Granger mnie przekląć, ale tego nie zrobił, co znaczy, że sprawa załatwiona. Jego przyjaciele nadal wykonują każde jego polecenie. 

— Lepiej, żebyś miał rację — powiedział mu drugi Ślizgon, raz jeszcze przesuwając wzrokiem po pokoju wspólnym. — Finnegan wygląda na _wściekłego_.


	3. Niedocenianie

Harry otworzył oczy i natychmiast poczuł irytację, zastanawiając się, dlaczego, do cholery, jest nagle przytomny w sobotni poranek, nim zrozumiał odpowiedź – ktoś walił w drzwi sypialni, którą dzielił z Ronem, i wykrzykiwał jego nazwisko, brzmiąc na strasznie wkurzonego.   
Gryfon spojrzał na łóżko przyjaciela, które było puste i momentalnie się zdziwił. Ron zazwyczaj spał dłużej niż Harry, a po tym, jak chłopak siedział z Hermioną do wczesnych godzin porannych w pokoju wspólnym, Harry przypuszczał, że będzie spał przynajmniej do lunchu. 

— Dobra! — krzyknął, kiedy walenie w drzwi nie ustało, i wygramolił się z łóżka z grymasem na twarzy, po czym ruszył do wejścia. — Czego? — warknął, otwierając drzwi i stając twarzą w twarz z kimś, kogo się nie spodziewał: z Blaise’em Zabinim. 

— Gromada twoich wspaniałych przyjaciół przeklina właśnie Draco za to, że cię wczoraj uderzył… Chodź i każ im przestać — wyrzucił z siebie Ślizgon. 

— Co? — zapytał Harry, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje i wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony. 

— Weasley i Finnegan! Wywalili mnie z mojego własnego, pieprzonego pokoju i zostali tam z Draco! 

— Och, do cholery jasnej. — Gryfon cofnął się w głąb pokoju, żeby złapać różdżkę i podążył za Zabinim w dół spiralnych schodów. Przeszli przez pokój wspólny i ruszyli do kolejnej pary schodów, która prowadziła do sypialni Ślizgonów. 

Harry zapukał do drzwi zza których dochodziły ciche szmery – głosy ustały i Harry ponowił pukanie.

— Ron, wpuść mnie — powiedział głośno, starając się powstrzymać swój temperament. Był pewny, że zbyt częste złoszczenie się, nie mogło być dobre dla zdrowia. 

— Harry? — zapytał niepewny głos. 

— Tak. Wpuść mnie — powtórzył, wywracając oczami. Obok niego Blaise uderzał stopą w podłogę, wyglądając na zarówno zmartwionego, jak i wkurzonego. 

Usłyszeli głuche kliknięcie i Harry złapał za klamkę, popychając drzwi, które otworzyły się powoli i cicho. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył Rona opierającego się leniwie o ścianę, przerzucającego różdżkę z ręki do ręki. Seamus siedział na krześle; nogi miał zarzucone na biurko i celował różdżką w Draco. Ślizgon siedział w bez ruchu na brzegu swojego łóżka, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Harry odczuł ulgę, ale jednocześnie coś nie pasowało mu w tym, że Malfoy nie wyglądał na zranionego czy przeklętego — a przynajmniej nie w sposób, który był widoczny. 

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał ze znużeniem. 

Ron wyszczerzył się do niego. 

— Po prostu sobie rozmawiamy — powiedział z udawaną niewinnością. 

— Informujemy go, co się stanie, jeśli jeszcze raz cię dotknie. 

— Co mu zrobiliście? — zapytał Harry, pocierając oczy. 

— Nic. — Seamus wzruszył ramionami. 

Harry zobaczył, że Draco otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się spomiędzy jego warg. 

— _Finite Incantatem_ — powiedział ostro Blaise. 

— …pieprzone pizdy, wciskające nos w sprawy, które nie są ich… 

— Och, do… _Silencio_! 

Trzy pary oczu zwróciły się w stronę Zabiniego, który wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, opuszczając różdżkę. 

— Kiedy Draco zaczyna rzucać słowami na „p”, to znaczy, że będzie kontynuował przez dłuższy czas. 

Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, bluźniąc bezdźwięcznie na niego. Blaise zwyczajnie się na niego gapił, poruszając ustami i mówiąc coś, co przypominało: _mówiłem ci_. 

— Starczy już — powiedział Harry do Rona i Seamusa, wskazując głową w stronę drzwi. — Zostawcie to, proszę. 

Seamus uniósł brew, gdy Ron przyglądał mu się ostrożnie. 

— Mówisz serio? 

— Tak. Dajcie spokój, mam dość kłótni. 

— Ale on cię uderzył — zaczął Weasley. 

— Tak, i to było najbardziej dziewczęce uderzenia świata, a teraz to zostawcie — powiedział ostro Harry. 

— Nie możesz mu czegoś takiego przepuścić! — upierał się Ron. 

— To mnie uderzył i to moja sprawa — odpowiedział niskim głosem przyjacielowi, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. 

— Ale nie chcesz z tym nic zrobić — mruknął Gryfon. 

Seamus potrząsał głową w zgodzie. 

— To prawda — powiadomił ich Harry. — _Nic_ się nie stało, nic wartego wpadnięcia w tarapaty. A właśnie w takich się znajdziecie, jeśli rzucicie na niego jakąś klątwę. Sami wiecie, co mówiła McGonagall dogadywaniu się między sobą. 

Ron westchnął, ale najwyraźniej dotarły do niego słowa najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Jeśli nalegasz. — Wzruszył ramionami, odpychając się od ściany i ruszył do drzwi. Seamus podążył za nim, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem. 

Harry miał właśnie wychodzić, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się w progu. 

— Zabini, mogę zamienić z nim kilka słów? 

Blaise zamarł, słysząc to. 

— Nie zamierzasz go skrzywdzić, prawda? 

— Nie. Chcę tylko pogadać. 

— Dobra — odpowiedział Ślizgon, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. 

Harry zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do Draco, po czym podszedł do łóżka Zabiniego. Uniósł różdżkę i zdjął z Malfoya zaklęcie, które rzucił na niego przyjaciel. 

— Przepraszam za to. Nie wiedziałem, że tak zareagują — powiedział natychmiast. 

Draco prychnął. 

— Ja też nie. Wygląda na to, że nie doceniłem bandy Gryfonów, chcących bronić twojego honoru. 

— Wolałabym, żeby tego nie robili. 

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, Potter? — zapytał nagle Malfoy. — Czego chcesz? 

— Nie jestem pewny — przyznał Harry. 

— Nie naciągnij sobie czegoś, kiedy będziesz nad tym rozmyślał — powiedział z irytacją Draco, kładąc się na łóżku z rękami za głową. Ten ruch sprawił, że podciągnęła się jego szara koszulka, ukazując blady pas skóry. Gryfon czuł się zaskoczony tym, jak Ślizgon wyglądał w koszulce i czarnych, bawełnianych spodniach od piżamy – zupełnie inaczej, niż w tym, co normalnie nosił: czarne spodnie, marynarki, koszule i krawaty. 

— Dlaczego sprzedałeś mi liścia? — wyrzucił z siebie, nim miał szansę przemyśleć pytanie. 

— Bo nie umiem bić się na pięści — odparł Draco. 

— A tak na serio? — zapytał Harry, powstrzymując chęć wykrzywienia się na blondyna. 

— Ponieważ wyglądałeś, jakbyś tego potrzebował. 

Odpowiedź Ślizgona była tak niespodziewana, że Harry musiał powtórzyć ją sobie w myślach, zanim w pełni do niego dotarła.

— Co masz na myśli? 

— Słyszałem twoją tyradę w pokoju wspólnym. Wszyscy słyszeli — odpowiedział chłopak, wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. — Jesteś wściekły, ponieważ nikt nie ma jaj, żeby ci coś powiedzieć, nie wspominając już o dotknięciu cię. 

Harry zamarł, czując się niepewnie. 

— Zrobiłeś to jako… przysługę? 

— Tak. To dość niezwykła przysługa, ale tak — powiedział Draco z małym uśmiechem na ustach, nim spojrzał na Gryfona. — Słuchaj, nie nienawidzę cię już — dodał nagle, zanim Potter mógł coś odpowiedzieć. — Uratowałeś mi życie. 

— No tak — powiedział głupio Harry. — Ale myśl, że robisz coś dla mnie… 

— Nie chodzi o to, że się do ciebie przytulam, miło się odzywam i robię inne, głupie, gryfońskie gesty — poinformował go Draco odrobinę zniecierpliwionym tonem. — Daję ci to, czego potrzebujesz. A w tej chwili jest to przypomnienie, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem. 

Harry był oniemiały. 

— Skąd, do cholery, to wszystko wiesz? — zapytał z zachwytem. Nie zamierzał się tego wypierać; Ślizgon miał rację i Harry był zbyt zszokowany, aby nawet próbować kłamać. 

— Wiem o tobie więcej, niż ci się wydaje, Potter — powiedział Draco z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Cóż, jeśli robisz mi przysługę, to czego chcesz w zamian? — zapytał Harry. Mimo wszystko miał do czynienia ze Ślizgonem. 

Draco gapił się na niego, gdy podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej. 

— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Dostałem zielone światło i nie muszę kłaniać ci się, jak wszyscy inni. Sądzisz, że to nie wystarczające? 

Harry miał problem z nadążeniem za rytmem rozmowy, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić ze świadomością, że Draco Malfoy nie tylko go nie nienawidził, ale również chciał mu pomóc. 

— Więc nie uważasz mnie za kogoś innego. — Harry próbował wszystko zrozumieć; podsunął okulary wyżej na nosie.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś inny — zadrwił Malfoy. — Zrobiłeś coś wielkiego… Powinieneś być za to nagradzany, ale nie powinni robić z ciebie ofiary. 

Harry zwalczył chęć przytulenia go za te słowa; chłopaka, który siedział naprzeciwko niego – tego, który był jego dawnym rywalem i nemezis. Który był jedyną osobą, jaka zdawała się rozumieć jego uczucia. Bez wątpienia było to niespodziewane, ale Harry miał to gdzieś; czuł ulgę, że ktoś go rozumiał. Nieważne, że ta osoba stanęła na jego twarzy i złamała mu nos… 

— Więc właśnie zgodziliśmy się… — urwał, mając nadzieję, że Draco pomoże mu to ugadać do końca. 

— Zgodziliśmy się, że nasze porozumienie wciąż jest w stanie nienaruszonym, ale jeśli będzie ku temu okazja, będziemy się też kłócić i ze sobą walczyć bez całej tej otoczki _och nie, to Harry Potter, nie wolno mi go tknąć choćby palcem_ — opowiedział raźnie Malfoy. 

— A co, jeśli to ja zacznę walkę? — zapytał Harry. 

— Zamierzam przywalić ci prosto w tę głupią gębę. 

Harry wywrócił oczami. 

— I nie boisz się, że wpadniesz w tarapaty? 

— Nie. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

— W porządku. Podoba mi się to — powiedział Gryfon, podnosząc się i wyciągając dłoń w stronę Malfoya. 

Chłopak zawahał się przez moment, po czym wstał i ujął jego rękę w swoją.


	4. Kiedy szturchanie zmienia się w popychanie

W poniedziałkowy poranek dobry humor Harry’ego, który pojawił się po rozmowie z Malfoyem, gwałtownie opadł. 

Po pierwsze: po tym, jak ledwo wyszedł z zachodniej wieży, podszedł do niego pierwszoroczniak z pulchnymi policzkami i kręconymi włosami, żeby poprosić go o autograf. Harry odmówił tak grzecznie, jak potrafił i odwrócił się, aby ukryć się za Ronem i Hermioną, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ ich dwójka zniknęła. Nie zauważyli, że ich przyjaciel był napastowany przez zdeterminowanego jedenastolatka. 

Później przeprosili go, kiedy wreszcie dotarł na śniadanie i opowiedział im, co się stało. Jednak nim miał szansę, by się rozluźnić, u jego boku pojawiła się kolejna zdeterminowana i przerażająca osoba. 

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała Ginny z uśmiechem, sięgając po tost. — Starałam się cię złapać, od kiedy wróciliśmy, ale nie mam wstępu do zachodniej wieży. 

Harry spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, ale zrezygnował z posłania im spojrzenia pod tytułem „pomóżcie mi, naprawdę nie chcę przeprowadzać teraz tej rozmowy”, kiedy zobaczył, że pochylali się ku sobie z uśmiechami, rozmawiając o czymś po cichu. 

— Byłem zajęty, Gin — powiedział przepraszająco. — Nic jeszcze nie zdążyło się unormować. 

— Och — mruknęła cicho i Harry wewnętrznie skrzywił się na jej ton i swój dobór słów. Oczywiście widywał ją po bitwie, ale zwyczajnie nie miał czasu, żeby naprostować między nimi wszystkie sprawy. Udało im się porozmawiać pewnego deszczowego popołudnia, nim musiał wracać do ministerstwa i obiecał jej, że wrócą do tego, kiedy wszystko ucichnie. 

— Więc… nie myślałeś o niczym? — zapytała ostrożnie. 

— Nie miałem czasu. 

— Ale miałeś czas, żeby znowu zacząć grać w quidditcha… — zaczęła dosadnie Ginny, ale przerwała widząc wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. — Słyszałam, że miałeś ciężki tydzień — dodała niepewnie, zmieniając taktykę. — Jest coś, co mogę zrobić? 

Jej słowa były słodkie i delikatne, i nie powinny sprawić, że Harry’emu podniosło się ciśnienie oraz wzrosła w nim agresja, ale właśnie tak było. Nie potrzebował, żeby ludzie coś dla niego robili — był bardziej niż zdolny do zrobienia wszystkiego samemu, jeśli tylko by mu na to pozwolono. 

— Nie — warknął ostro. 

— Dobra, to była tylko propozycja — powiedziała dziewczyna, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Możesz sobie ją darować — syknął. — Nie chcę, żebyś za mną łaziła. Nie potrzebuję tego. 

— Harry, no weź. Daj spokój. Zasługujesz… 

— Jeśli powiesz, że zasługuję na to, aby każdy wszystko za mnie robił, to dopomóż mi Merlinie, a cię przeklnę — poinformował ją; jego temperament brał nad nim górę, więc 

Harry podniósł się i złapał swoją torbę, nie przejmując się niedokończonym śniadaniem. 

— Harry! 

Nie był pewny czy to Ginny czy Hermiona wołały za nim, brzmiąc na zgorszone, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby to sprawdzić. Zamiast ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, szturchając parę trzeciorocznych Krukonów, gdy wybiegał przez frontowe drzwi z zamku.   
Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie dotarł do jeziora, gdzie rzucił torbę na ziemię. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie i opadała, gdy desperacko starał się uspokoić. To nie było już nawet śmieszne — nie chciał być rozpieszczany i żeby każdy na niego uważał; po prostu chciał być normalny i czuć się, jak każdy inny dziewiętnastolatek… 

Opadł na kolana, otworzył torbę i wyciągnął z niej podręcznik do eliksirów, którego będzie potrzebował na pierwszą lekcję. Podniósł się, uniósł ramię i rzucił książkę tak daleko w głąb jeziora, jak tylko zdołał. 

Zatopiła się pod wodę, szybko znikając z zasięgu wzroku i Harry obserwował to bez cienia żalu. To było to. Zamierzał _sprawić_ , że będą traktowali go jak każdą inną osobę; sprawi, że ktoś na niego nakrzyczy. Zamierzał wpaść w kłopoty, nawet jeśli to miałaby być ostatnia, cholerna rzecz, jaką zrobi.

***

— Harry, mój chłopcze, gdzie masz podręcznik? 

— Zgubiłem go. 

— Zgu… zgubiłeś go? Ale minął dopiero tydzień! 

— Tak. Zostawiłem go przy jeziorze. 

— Och, no dobrze. Pożyczę ci swój.

***

— Harry, zaczekaj! 

Gryfon szedł dalej, prawie trzęsąc się z frustracji. Zdołał przejść przez całe lochy, główny hall i dwie kondygnacje schodów, nim Hermionie udało się go dogonić i opleść wokół niego ramię. 

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała cicho. 

— Co by się stało, gdybyś to ty zgubiła książkę? Albo ktokolwiek inny? — zażądał odpowiedzi Harry, zatrzymując się na środku korytarza i stając z nią twarzą w twarz.

— Nie wiem… — zaczęła z desperacją. 

— Tak, wiesz — odpowiedział gorzko, odsuwając się od niej i kierując w stronę, z której właśnie przyszedł. 

— Harry! Idziesz w złym kierunku… Mamy zaklęcia za dziesięć… 

— Nie idę — odkrzyknął do niej przez ramię. 

— Proszę cię, no! 

Harry odwrócił się, ale nie zatrzymał. 

— Zobaczymy się później, obiecuję. 

Po tym przeszedł przez korytarz, żeby odejść od uczniów, którzy gapili się na nich, po usłyszeniu ich wymiany zdań. Pokonał znajomą drogę do wieży zachodniej i opadł na fotel, ściągając okulary i pocierając twarz. 

Wyraz twarzy Hermiony, gdy odchodził, pojawił się w jego myślach i poczuł ostre ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. To nie wina jego przyjaciół, że wszystko było takie popieprzone. Jasne, Ron i Hermiona nie traktowali go inaczej niż zwykle, ale był po prostu wkurzony, że nie dostrzegali tego, co się z nim działo; że był zagubiony i zły. 

— Kurwa — warknął, zakładając okulary i łapiąc swoją torbę. 

Zamierzał wrócić na lekcje i przeprosić przyjaciółkę. I, kto wie, może wpadnie w tarapaty za bycie spóźnionym…

***

— Potter, jesteś spóźniony! 

— Przepraszam, profesorze. 

— W porządku, zajmij miejsce.

***

— Dziękuję — westchnęła Hermiona, gdy Harry wślizgnął się na miejsce obok niej i sięgnął, aby ścisnąć jej dłoń. 

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. 

— Jest okej — wyszeptała, a jej uścisk na jego palcach wzmocnił się na chwilę, nim zupełnie go puściła. 

Harry wyciągnął podręcznik do zaklęć i przeglądał go szybko, nie mając bladego pojęcia, o czym jest lekcja. Naprawdę nie lubił złościć się na ludzi takich jak Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, ale oni po prostu _nie rozumieli_. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, jak mógłby im się odwdzięczyć, ledwie słuchając, o czym mówił profesor Flitwick, zanim jego uwaga została przyciągnięta przez coś zupełnie innego. Czuł znajome dreszcze na kręgosłupie, które dały mu znać, że ktoś go obserwuje. 

Obrócił się na siedzeniu i zobaczył Draco Malfoya kilka rzędów za sobą; podpierał brodę dłonią, a czubek jego małego palca znajdował się między rozchylonymi wargami. Harry uniósł na niego pytająco brwi, a Ślizgon poruszył się powoli, zabierając palec z ust. Jego dłoń drgnęła w lewo, głowa przesunęła się lekko, więc kciuk i środkowy palec były rozłożone na jego policzku. Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Draco kazał mu się odpieprzyć bardzo popularnym gestem, jednocześnie udając, że robi notatki.   
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wywrócił oczami na blondyna i ledwie udało mu się ukryć uśmiech, zanim odwrócił się na siedzeniu, czując się odrobinę spokojniej. Wiedział, że Draco go obserwował przez resztę lekcji, ale sam nie zerknął już na niego ani razu. 

Lunch minął zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Zamiast iść do Wielkiej Sali, Hermiona pewnie poprowadziła go do pokoju wspólnego, a Ron skierował się do kuchni, aby przynieść im trochę jedzenia. To było miłe: Harry czuł się spokojny i zrelaksowany w towarzystwie dwójki przyjaciół, którzy nie pytali go o uczucia oraz o to, czy potrzebował pomocy. Za to   
rozmawiali o quidditchu, jednorożcach, nowej piosence Fatalnych Jędz i nadchodzącym wyjściu do Hogsmeade. 

Przeklinający go Malfoy, zwykłe siedzenie oraz rozmowa z przyjaciółmi bez reszty gapiącej się szkoły… To była słodka ulga, która trwała całą przerwę popołudniową, aż do ich ostatniej lekcji: obrony przed czarna magią. 

Dotarł tam na czas, ale specjalnie zapomniał książki, sprawdzając, jaka jest ich nowa nauczycielka (głośna, _duża_ kobieta o nazwisku Barnslock); czy może przejęła ducha Severusa Snape’a i da mu miesiąc szlabanu za chociażby _myślenie_ , że może zapomnieć o podręczniku. Jednak to była stracona sprawa, ponieważ mieli zajęcia praktyczne i nikt nie wyciągnął z torby podręcznika, więc to, że zapomniał swojego, przeszło niezauważone. 

Harry dostał w przydziale Seamusa i razem mieli ćwiczyć niewerbalne rzucanie tarczy. Jakimś sposobem wylądował obok Blaise’a i Draco. Malfoy znów mu się przyglądał, poświęcając temu sporo czasu, zamiast słuchać swojego przyjaciela. 

— Malfoy! — warknęła Barnslock z końca klasy po dziesięciu minutach lekcji. — Skup się na swoim własnym partnerze, proszę. Do roboty! 

— Tak, _Malfoy_ — wymamrotał Harry kątem ust, gdy Draco skrzywił się i odsunął od ściany. Stanął obok niego, więc byli prawie ramię w ramię, naprzeciw swoich przydzielonych partnerów. 

— Zamknij się, Potter — odpowiedział głośno Ślizgon. — To, że nie zauważyłaby cię, nawet gdybyś się podpalił… 

Złość wybuchła w Harrym po raz kolejny i Gryfon bez namysłu odwrócił się i popchnął Draco z taką siłą, że Malfoy upadł, uderzając głową o posadzkę z paskudnie brzmiącym chrupnięciem.

W klasie rozległy się sapnięcia, oklaski i okrzyki, i Harry obrócił się z mocno bijającym sercem, wiedząc, że zaraz będzie w poważnych tarapatach… 

— Panie Malfoy, wstawaj! 

Barnslock ruszyła do nich raźno, gdy Blaise stawiał Draco na nogi. Blondyn wyglądał buntowniczo, trzymając się za tył głowy. 

— Jest mi bardzo przykro, pani profesor — wymamrotał Harry, gdy do nich dotarła. 

— Za co? — zapytała kobieta, gapiąc się na Harry’ego. — To nie twoja wina, że pan Malfoy się _przewrócił_. 

— Chyba sobie ze mnie, kurwa, żartujesz — zaczął Gryfon. 

— Panie Potter — powiedziała głośno Barnslock, przekrzykując jego słowa swoim donośnym głosem. — Proszę odeskortować pana Malfoya do skrzydła szpitalnego. 

Harry gapił się na nią w niedowierzaniu przez długi moment, ale w końcu uznał swoją porażkę i potrząsnął głową, wychodząc z klasy. 

— Jesteś beznadziejny w eskortowaniu — wymamrotał za nim czyjś głos, sprawiając, że podskoczył. 

Nie zauważył, że Draco za nim szedł, ale wiedział, że Ślizgon przygląda mu się z czymś podobnym do rozbawienia. 

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Harry, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie i spoglądając bez humoru na Malfoya. 

— Nie wiem, potrzebuję? Nie widzę tyłu swojej głowy, idioto. 

Harry wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony odgłos, gdy odwrócił Draco za ramiona, żeby sprawdzić jego głowę. 

— Nie. Nie krwawisz. Ale będziesz miał tam guza… 

— Myślisz, że nasz słyszą? — zapytał nagle Draco, wskazując głową na klasę obrony przed czarną magią. 

— Nie. Nigdy nie słychać tam, co się dzieje na korytarzu, prawda? 

— Och, dobrze — odpowiedział Draco i Harry wiedział, że to się stanie na sekundę przed samym wydarzeniem; Malfoy poruszył się szybko, a pięść zetknęła się z nosem Harry’ego z chrupnięciem, wysyłając go na podłogę korytarza. Powietrze uciekło z jego płuc, gdy spotkał się z zimną posadzką. Spadły mu okulary i trzasnęły głośno kilka centymetrów od niego. 

— _To_ — powiedział jadowicie Draco, wskazując w dół na Harry’ego — było za popchnięcie mnie. 

— Ty… — zaczął Gryfon, trzymając się za nos i spoglądając na jego rozmazaną postać; Draco oglądał swoje palce. 

— Och, tak. Kłamałem — przyznał Ślizgon, opadając na kolana obok Harry’ego. Złapał go za krawat i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. — _Umiem_ bić się na pięści. 

Następnie puścił go i odszedł, pocierając tył swojej głowy i nie oglądając się za siebie. 

Harry ledwie odczuwał ból nosa — zamiast tego jego głowa wirowała, gdy czuł to samo wyzwolenie jak wtedy, gdy Malfoy uderzył go w twarz. Tu nie chodziło o to, że podniecał go ból — raczej zupełnie odwrotnie. Nie lubił bycia uderzanym, czy klepanym, ale chodziło o stan psychiczny, od którego wiedział, że szybko może się uzależnić. 

Pomacał podłogę wokół i podniósł swoje okulary, które na całe szczęście się nie rozbiły, i założył je na nos. Draco już dawno zniknął i Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Był zajęty myśleniem o tym, że w oceanie zagubienia, niezrozumienia, złości i gorzkich chwil, Draco był najsilniejszym łańcuchem łączącym go z normalnością; jedyną osobą, która traktowała go tylko jak zwykłego człowieka… 

Harry jęknął, podnosząc się; wiedział, że musi iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Szósty rok znów miał się powtórzyć – był w pełni świadomy, że znów dostawał obsesji na punkcie Draco Malfoya.


	5. Pod gołym niebem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następne rozdziały są już dłuższe ;)

Uderzenie w twarz utrzymało go w spokojnym nastroju przez cały tydzień. Nie powiedział o tym ani Ronowi ani Hermionie; był to jego sekret, który zamierzał zatrzymać tylko dla siebie. Prawie jak talizman umożliwiający mu przeżycie na lekcjach i nie zwariowanie pośród wielu spojrzeń oraz szeptów uczniów. Myślał o tym, że wszystko jest w porządku — na tym świecie jest przynajmniej jedna osoba, która nie pozwoliłaby mu ujść na sucho z cholernym morderstwem. Ponieważ, jeśli była jedna, wkrótce pojawi się ich więcej.   
Jednak przez tę jedną osobę, pojawiły się zupełnie nowe problemy, ponieważ tydzień po tym całym uderzeniu, Harry zauważył, że Draco przez cały czas go _obserwował_.   
I to wcale nie w ten nieprzyjazny sposób, na który nawet by nie mrugnął; brakowało prychnięć czy mrużenia oczu, ale mimo tego, zachowanie wciąż było trochę denerwujące. Spojrzenie Ślizgona było spokojne i zaciekawione, często zabarwione również rozbawieniem, a na jego ustach igrał mały uśmiech. 

Harry tego nie rozumiał, w ogóle. Zauważył też, że Draco nie spoglądał w ten sposób na nikogo innego; z zainteresowaniem i czymś w rodzaju tęsknoty. Oczywiście nie przeszło to niezauważone: Ron zapytał go zmartwionym tonem, dlaczego Malfoy go obserwuje i Harry musiał odpowiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia. 

Pojawił się w tym wszystkim jeszcze jeden problem — Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry wiedział, iż jest obserwowany, ale nie wyglądało na to, że mu to przeszkadza. Gryfon odwracał się na lekcjach, na obiedzie, czy nawet w bibliotece, unosił brwi i pytał bezgłośnie: „co?”, a Ślizgon jedynie wzruszał ramionami i dalej się gapił. Nawet kiedy został złapany przez Rona, jedynie patrzył nie speszony dalej, aż Weasley w końcu się odwrócił, posyłając Harry’emu oszołomione spojrzenie. 

Draco miał gdzieś większość spraw. Harry również bacznie mu się przyglądał i zauważył, że Ślizgon zmienił się od wojny. Wcześniej mógł spokojnie nazwać Malfoya tchórzem, bez chwili zawahania, ale teraz… 

W jego pamięci pojawiał się obraz Draco, przyciągającego go do siebie za krawat, po tym, jak go uderzył; mieszanka złości, lekkiej pogardy i podekscytowania, ale żadnego zawahania czy strachu. 

To samo działo się na lekcjach — Draco pyskował, pakował się w kłopoty, dostawał szlabany i w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Nie wydawał się być też z tego dumny, ani nie traktował tego jak żartów; po prostu wzruszał ramionami i kontynuował gryzmolenie po pergaminie. Chłopak _musiał_ wiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim co zrobił, każdy profesor będzie go obserwował, ale nawet nie próbował trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. 

Leżąc na łóżku z Mapą Huncwotów w dłoniach, Harry zastanawiał się nad pójściem do Draco i zapytaniem go, co on, do cholery, wyczyniał. Właśnie trwała kolacja i wszyscy znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy poza Malfoyem. Gryfon przebiegł szybko mapę wzrokiem, szukając kropki z nazwiskiem Ślizgona i w końcu znalazł go samego przy jeziorze. Idealnie. 

Wiedząc, że blondyn jest sam, Harry poderwał się z łóżka i postanowił z nim porozmawiać. Po prostu nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że Draco miał sporo odpowiedzi na jego pytania i był kluczem do przetrwania całego tego bałaganu.

***

— Nie powinieneś być tu sam, wiesz? Nadal jest wielu ludzi, którzy chętnie dopadliby cię w swoje ręce. 

Draco usłyszał głos za sobą i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Harry’ego Pottera, idącego do niego w dół trawiastego zbocza. 

— Trudno — odpowiedział spokojnie, z małym wzruszeniem ramion, gdy odwrócił się z powrotem twarzą do jeziora. Po części spodziewał się, że Potter przyjdzie do niego, ale nie pokładał w tym wielkich nadziei. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale stanął obok, ramię w ramię; obaj spoglądali na spokojną wodę. 

— Dziękuję — powiedział chłopak cicho. 

— Nie ma za co — mruknął Draco, mrugając powoli, gdy uparcie gapił się na jezioro, wyglądające na czarne w blednącym świetle. Nietoperze latały nad powierzchnią, łapiąc owady, a z oddali, ponad cichymi dźwiękami wody, można było usłyszeć skrzeczące testrale. 

— Czemu już nic cię nie obchodzi? — zapytał nagle Harry. 

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego, ale Gryfon gapił się przez siebie. 

— A dlaczego powinno? — odbił cicho piłeczkę.

— Przeżyłeś, prawda? Udało ci się przetrwać wojnę… 

— Mojemu ojcu się nie udało — odpowiedział gwałtownie Draco, kopiąc kamień, który potoczył się w dół trawy i wpadł prosto do jeziora, burząc wodę. 

— Ale… — zaczął Gryfon. 

— Odpuść sobie, Potter — syknął Draco. — Po prostu mam wszystko gdzieś, koniec kropka. 

Zapadła między nimi cisza, ale nie była niekomfortowa. Słońce osunęło się jeszcze niżej na horyzoncie, a oni stali w zapadającym zmierzchu, gdy niebo zmieniało kolor na czarny i fioletowy, a chmury przepływały nad ich głowami cicho i szybko. Patrzyli na wodę, czerpiąc nawzajem otuchę ze swojej obecności. Harry wciąż zastanawiał się, co do diabła się działo, że Draco tak się zatracił. 

— Jak to jest, kiedy trzeba uważać na każdy swój ruch? — zapytał go cicho, subtelnie przypominając chłopakowi, że nadal wszyscy go obserwują. 

Draco westchnął. 

— Ja nie muszę na nic uważać, inni robią to za mnie. 

Harry posłał mu gorzki, ale pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. 

— Chciałbym, żeby ktoś uważał na mnie. 

— Robią to. 

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nie w sposób, jaki bym chciał. 

— Ja obserwuję każdy twój ruch, Potter — powiedział Draco, prawie że bezgłośnie, i Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. 

— Tak, chciałem o to zapytać — mruknął, pocierając swój podbródek. — Dlaczego ciągle się na mnie gapisz? 

Ślizgon odwrócił się powoli z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach i płonącymi oczami. Harry próbował przełknąć ślinę, gdy Draco zrobił krok w jego stronę. Złapał go za krawat, tak jak wcześniej, i trzymał mocno, aby Harry nie mógł się ruszyć w żadną stronę. 

— Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłeś, Potter? 

Zbliżał się coraz bardziej i mózg Harry’ego się zawiesił. Draco był tylko centymetry od niego, a jego oddech drażnił mu usta. Gryfon nie mógł się ruszyć. Uda Malfoya dotykały jego własnych, a twarz była tak blisko, że bez problemu mógł dostrzec niebieskie plamki w szarych oczach Draco… Na pewno nie zamierzał… 

Chłopak puścił krawat Harry’ego, a ogień w jego oczach został nagle zastąpiony przez bardziej znajomą i rozpoznawalną emocję: strach. Szybko zrobił krok do tyłu i posłał Gryfonowi ostatnie spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. 

Harry sięgnął i dotknął swoich ust trzęsącymi się dłońmi, czując się dogłębnie zszokowanym. Draco chciał go pocałować — Harry czuł fale pożądania i frustracji przechodzące przez ciało blondyna, gdy zbliżał się… 

Spanikowany, przerwał ten ciąg myśli, nim pociągnąłby je dalej i wyobraził sobie, jakby to było być pocałowanym przez Draco Malfoya. A nie zamierzał o tym myśleć, po prostu _nie_. 

Nagle, z cichym grzechotem, wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce — jak, do diabła, mógł to przeoczyć? Sposób, w jaki Draco go obserwował, jak bezpodstawnie nienawidził go przez lata. To, że nie wydał go Voldemortowi w czasie wojny. Wszystko prowadziło tylko w jednym kierunku — nie ważne, jak bardzo Harry starał się spojrzeć na to z innej strony… 

Kurwa. Gryfon mógł być czasami tępy, ale kiedy chodziło o instynkty, zawsze radził sobie dobrze. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę raczej sporą wskazówkę, którą zostawił mu Draco, jego instynkty dosłownie wrzeszczały. 

— Malfoy mnie _lubi_ — wyszeptał w eter, przesuwając opuszkami palców po wargach. 

Och, Boże. Co on miał teraz zrobić?

***

— Harry! 

Gryfon skrzywił się i upuścił Mapę Huncwotów, gdy Ron wpadł do ich sypialni, tak mocno popychając drzwi, że trzasnęły w ścianę. 

— Połamiesz je, jeśli będziesz tak robił — powiedział mu konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy przyjaciel przeszedł przed pokój. Wzruszył ramionami, opadając na łóżko w podobnej pozie do tej Harry’ego. 

— To akurat mało ważne, lepiej powiedz, gdzie byłeś? Ginny mówiła, że miałeś się z nią spotkać na obiedzie — oznajmił Ron, rozciągając ręce za głową. 

— Och, tak. Przepraszam, trochę się zapomniałem, odrabiając pracę domową — odpowiedział Harry, podnosząc się i siadając na brzegu łóżka. 

— To gówniana wymówka, stary — mruknął jego przyjaciel, unosząc brew, i Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech. Część niego spodziewała się, że Ron nic nie powie, ale miło było dostać taką reprymendę. — Szybciej bym ci uwierzył, gdybyś miał jakieś książki, a nie gapił się na mapę — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem. 

— Wiem… Przeproszę ją jutro. 

— Spoko. Nic nie jest warte wkurzenia kobiety — zaznaczył Ron, siadając i opierając się o ścianę. 

Harry parsknął śmiechem, a w głębi umysłu pomyślał o tym, że to nie z kobietami ma teraz problem… 

— Po co wyjąłeś mapę? Kogo tym razem prześladujesz? — mruknął przyjaciel, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. 

— Ogólnie ludzi, jestem ciekawski — odpowiedział wymijająco Gryfon. 

— Stary, czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytał nagle Ron, brzmiąc niepewnie. — Dziwnie się zachowujesz, odkąd tylko tu wróciliśmy… 

Harry gapił się przez moment na mapę, obserwując małą kropkę podpisaną jako Draco. Malfoy przechadzał się po bibliotece, zatrzymując od czasu do czasu, prawdopodobnie ściągając książki z półek. 

— To dziwne — odezwał się ostrożnie po dłuższym czasie. — Byłem tak skupiony na pokonaniu Voldemorta, że nie myślałem o tym, jak moje życie będzie wyglądać później… 

— Nie podoba ci się teraz? 

— Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie — poinformował go ponuro Harry. — Wszyscy traktują mnie inaczej. 

— I dlatego robisz wszystko, co możesz, aby wpaść w kłopoty? — zapytał Ron przebiegle. 

— Skąd wiesz? 

— Och, no weź. Gubienie książek, spóźnianie się, próba złamania Malfoyowi karku na obronie… — powiedział chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie było trudno to rozpracować. 

Żaden z nauczycieli jeszcze nic ci nie powiedział. 

— Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to wkurzające. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem, to bycie traktowanym jak cała reszta… — wymamrotał Harry. 

— Jeśli byłbym tobą, cieszyłbym się. Po tym, co przeżyłeś, należy ci się przerwa. 

— Miałem ją, kiedy szkoła była odbudowywana — powiedział Potter. — A teraz chcę normalnego życia. 

— Jesteś Harrym Potterem, stary. Normalne życie nie jest ci pisane — powiedział Ron odrobinę smutno. 

Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech. 

— Wiem.

***

— No dalej, Harry! 

Draco złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w dół zbocza, potykając się o kępy trawy. 

— Malfoy, czekaj! 

Harry również się potknął, ale Draco tylko odwrócił się do niego, śmiejąc głośno i nadal biegnąc w dół. 

— Proszę! 

Ślizgon puścił jego rękę i biegł dalej, wyprzedzając go ze śmiechem, gdy wiatr smagał jego blond włosy i ciuchy. Czerwono-złoty krawat powiewał mu za ramieniem. 

— Dlaczego biegniemy? — krzyknął Harry, a jego serce waliło mocno, gdy starał się dogonić drugiego chłopca. 

— Ponieważ właśnie to teraz robisz, biegniesz! 

Draco odwrócił się, chwytając Gryfona w pasie i obracając się z nim wokół; obaj śmiali się, potknęli o stopy tego drugiego i upadli na ziemię w plątaninie kończyn. Harry złapał Draco za nadgarstek, przyciągając go na siebie i układając dłonie na jego biodrach, gdy Ślizgon pochylał się, z ramionami po obu stronach jego głowy, wciskając palce w trawę. Nad głową chłopaka, Harry widział purpurowe niebo i przepływające chmury. 

— Wiesz, że cię kocham — powiedział Draco, spoglądając na niego i Harry pokiwał głową, unosząc głowę, aby pocałować go w usta… 

— Aaa! 

Harry usiadł gwałtownie, machając szaleńczo ramionami, gdy próbował wyplątać się z pościeli; jego grzywka była przyklejona do spoconego czoła, a on sam łapał gwałtownie powietrze. 

— Zły sen? — zapytał Ron z drugiej strony pokoju, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył. 

— Co… och, tak. Wszystko gra — wysapał, powoli kładąc się z powrotem na łóżko; trząsł się cały. 

— Spróbuj jeszcze się przespać. — Ron ziewnął. — Musimy spotkać się z Hermioną i Ginny o dziesiątej w Hogsmead. 

Harry nie odpowiedział i sekundę później jego przyjaciel zaczął cicho chrapać. Przeklął pod nosem, gdy leżał na łóżku, pocierając czoło. To była czwarta noc z rzędu, kiedy śnił mu się Malfoy, ale pierwsza, kiedy zdarzyło się coś _takiego_. 

I Harry dobrze wiedział, _dlaczego_ tak się stało. Minęło pięć dni, od kiedy Draco prawie go pocałował i Gryfon unikał myślenia o tym, że nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby to faktycznie się stało. Obsesyjnie obserwował Ślizgona na mapie, powtarzając sobie, że to dlatego, że chce unikać jego oraz potencjalnych okazji do całowania. 

Wypuścił oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał i próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak Draco wyglądał w tym śnie — roześmiany, z czystym podekscytowaniem i energią buchającymi od niego… 

_Nie_ — powiedział sobie Harry odrobinę histerycznie. Nie zamierzał myśleć w ten sposób o Draco. _Nie_. Malfoy był dobry do walczenia. I to wszystko.


	6. Puszka pandory

— Merlinie wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Znowu plotkowaliście przez całą noc? 

Harry próbował posłać Ginny miażdżące spojrzenie, ale mu nie wyszło, ponieważ akurat ziewał. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i potrząsnęła głową, podając mu kubek kawy, który przyjął z wdzięcznością. 

— Hermiono, czy można w jakiś sposób kontrolować sny? — zapytał Harry, pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy. 

— Och, więc _teraz_ chcesz się tego nauczyć? — powiedziała Hermiona z drugiej strony stołu Gryffindoru; brzmiała na rozbawioną. — Mogliśmy się tym zająć jakoś, no nie wiem, cztery lata temu? 

— Haha — mruknął. — Jeśli dzisiaj ma być kolejny dzień w stylu: „dowalajmy się o wszystko do Harry’ego”… 

— Przepraszam — przerwała mu przyjaciółka z uśmiechem. — Znowu masz złe sny? 

Jej głos wyrażał tak dużo zatroskania, że od razu ułagodził nerwy Gryfona. 

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ złe sny. 

— Cóż, oklumencja pewnie… Tak, wiem — wymamrotała dziewczyna niecierpliwie, krzywiąc się na niego. — Ale oczyszczanie umysłu przed snem na pewno by pomogło. 

— Nie, nie zamierzam znów próbować. To tylko przypomni mi o Snapie, a to naprawdę nie jest ktoś, kogo chcę w mojej głowie — powiedział Harry, gdy reszta się zaśmiała. — Coś innego? 

— Raczej nie, chyba że chcesz zażywać eliksir bezsennego snu. Twoja podświadomość odpowiada za sny i ciężko jest zrobić cokolwiek, aby ją kontrolować. Nie możesz po prostu ustalić, o czym chcesz śnić, a o czym nie. Więc obawiam się, że albo wszystko, albo nic. 

Harry przeklął cicho. Był przygotowany na złe wiadomości, ale nie na coś takiego; zaczynał się martwić tym kierunkiem, w jakim zmierzały jego sny i chciałby wywalić ze swojej głowy Malfoya. 

— No dalej, zjedz coś — powiedziała Ginny, szturchając go łokciem. — Chcemy już iść. 

— Ja też muszę? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry. 

— Tak — odpowiedziała. — Chociażby po to, żeby odpocząć od wszystkich w szkole. 

— Dobra — mruknął Gryfon, widząc odrobinę prawdy w jej słowach. Sięgnął po tost i myślał bez entuzjazmu o nadchodzących wydarzeniach dnia. Byłoby w porządku, jeśli wychodziliby po prostu jako przyjaciele, ale wiedział, że nie o to chodziło. Harry był szczęśliwy, że Ron i Hermiona są razem, naprawdę. Świetnie się uzupełniali — Ron nie był już taki zrzędliwy, a Hermiona była bardziej rozluźniona. I Potter był zdecydowanie za to wdzięczny. 

Jedynym problemem była Ginny; teraz, kiedy ich przyjaciele oficjalnie zostali parą, dziewczyna myślała, że ona i Harry skończą tak samo. Sześć miesięcy temu byłby z tego powodu zadowolony, ale teraz coś się zmieniło. 

Szybko zajął się jedzeniem grzanki, rozdarty między zastanawianiem się nad własnymi uczuciami i rozpracowaniem tego wszystkiego, a ignorowaniem wszystkiego tak bardzo, że za kilka miesięcy będzie potrzebował terapii. 

Kiedy Ginny odwróciła się do niego i posłała mu uśmiech, wybrał opcję numer dwa.

***

Harry’ego ze śmiechu bolał brzuch, gdy kaszlał lekko, starając się złapać oddech. Łzy spływały po twarzach Hermiony i Ginny, a Ron szczerzył się i popijał piwo kremowe, kiedy reszta z nich wciąż chichotała. 

Pomimo wcześniejszych obaw, dzień upłynął mu wspaniale. Ginny nie wspomniała słowem o ich „związku”, ani nie popychała go do niczego i wszystko było jak wtedy, gdy byli tylko paczką przyjaciół. Oczywiście ta iluzja pękała odrobinę, kiedy spoglądał na Rona i Hermionę trzymających się za ręce albo całujących się, ale dodał to po prostu do listy rzeczy, jakie ignorował. 

Właśnie siedzieli w Świńskim Łbie pod czujnym okiem Aberfortha. Próbowali zostać w Trzech Miotłach, ale wciąż podchodzili do nich czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy chcieli uścisnąć rękę Harry’ego, pogratulować mu i podziękować, więc szybko się stamtąd wynieśli. 

— Chcecie jeszcze gdzieś pójść? — zapytał przyjaciół, gdy przestał się śmiać. 

— Tak, chciałem iść do sklepu z akcesoriami do quidditcha, potrzebuję nowych rękawiczek — powiedział Ron. 

— Dobrze, skończymy picie i pójdziemy — oznajmiła Hermiona, a reszta przytaknęła jej słowom. 

— Hej, a wiecie, że Harry ma sekretnego wielbiciela? — zapytał nagle Ron i każdy z nich spojrzał na jego uśmiechniętą twarz; Hermiona marszczyła lekko brwi, Ginny wyglądała na zaintrygowaną, a sam Harry na zdezorientowanego. 

— On ma wielu wielbicieli, widziałeś te wszystkie listy od fanów? — Ginny wywróciła oczami. 

— Nie dostaję listów od fanów — kłócił się Gryfon. 

— Tak, dostajesz, po prostu ich nie czytasz, ale to nie robi różnicy — dokuczyła mu dziewczyna. 

— Tym sekretnym wielbicielem jest ktoś, kogo znamy — dodał Ron. — Ktoś z naszego roku. 

— Co? — zapytał oszołomiony Harry.

Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, jakby Harry powinien doskonale wiedzieć, o co chodzi. 

— Wiem, że też zauważyłeś! 

— Kto to? — Hermiona i Ginny zapytały jednocześnie, gdy Potter potrząsnął głową, podnosząc swoją butelkę kremowego i decydując, że do listy ignorowanych rzeczy doda jeszcze Rona. 

— Malfoy! 

Harry zakrztusił się swoim piwem, kaszląc gwałtownie. Ginny uderzyła go kilka razy w plecy, wyglądając na zmartwioną, a Hermiona spojrzała na Rona, jakby właśnie zamienił w sklątkę tylnowybuchową i z powrotem w siebie. 

— _Co?_ — zapytała, gdy Harry masował sobie klatkę piersiową, a z oczu ciekły mu łzy. 

— _Gapił się_ na niego cały tydzień — wyjaśnił Ron. — Robił to, prawda, Harry? 

Gryfonowi udało się potaknąć, modląc się, aby przyjaciele uznali jego rumieniec za wynik gwałtownego kaszlu. 

— Widzicie? 

— Ale to nie znaczy, że podoba mu się Harry — sprzeciwiła się Ginny. 

— Nie widziałaś tego spojrzenia — naciskał jej brat. 

— To jedynie znaczy, że wciąż mnie nienawidzi — powiedział ochryple Harry. 

— Jeśli tak twierdzisz — powiedział Ron, wzdychając teatralnie, i mrugnął do niego. — Wciąż sądzę, że on…

— Nawet, jeśli Malfoy _jest_ gejem i podoba mu się Harry — wcięła się szybko Hermiona — to jaki to ma związek? 

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał Potter. 

— Cóż. — Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. — Jesteś hetero. I nawet gdybyś nie był, to sądzę, że masz lepszy gust.

Gryfon schował twarz w dłoniach, mając nadzieję, że pochłonie go ziemia, gdy czuł się jednocześnie poniżony, zdezorientowany i zawstydzony. 

Ron wzruszył ramionami. 

— Tak, to prawda. Merlinie, wyobraźcie sobie całowanie się z Malfoyem. 

_Nie, nie, nie, nie wyobrażaj sobie tego!_ , Harry po cichu błagał swój mózg, rozkładając ramiona na stole i układając na nich głowę, co sprawiło, że Ginny zachichotała. 

— Dostanie przez ciebie traumy na myśl o całowaniu Malfoya — powiedziała, sprawiając, że Harry poczuł chęć kopnięcia jej pod stołem. 

— Serio — oznajmił raz jeszcze Ron. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się być gejem, wydziedziczę cię, jak zaczniesz umawiać się z tą Fretką. 

Harry usłyszał, jak Hermiona śmieje się cicho, nim siostra chłopaka wypaliła: 

— Harry _nie_ stanie się _gejem_. 

Potter prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, gdy poczuł jej dłoń na swoim udzie. 

— Rozmawiamy hipotetycznie — odpowiedział jej brat. — To wpędziłoby cię w kłopoty, stary — dodał.

Gryfon uniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. 

— Jeśli zacząłbyś umawiać się z Malfoyem — powtórzył Ron — miałbyś kłopoty dosłownie ze _wszystkimi_. Merlinie, tylko to sobie wyobraźcie. Ludzie by _poszaleli_. 

— Zamknij się, po prostu się zamknij — jęknął Harry, gdy inni się zaśmiali. — Powiedziałem wam, że nie zamierzam przychodzić, jeśli będziecie mi dokuczać. 

— Kochasz to. — Ginny wyszczerzyła się, ściskając jego udo i sprawiając, że prawie zakrztusił się kolejny raz. 

Szybko zajął się swoim piwem, gdy jego przyjaciele zaczęli dyskutować o nowym „związku” Seamusa i Lavender Brown. Jego myśli były zajęte Ginny i jej ręką, która wciąż spoczywała na jego nodze. 

To powinno być nowe i wprowadzać jego serce w szybszy rytm; powinien chcieć złapać jej dłoń w swoją, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby, zero podekscytowania, czy książkowych motylków. Myśli, które skrzętnie zamknął w swojej własnej głowie zaczęły walczyć z łańcuchami, bijąc się o wolność, i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł już dłużej ich ignorować, musiał… 

Łańcuchy pękły. Harry poddał się i natychmiast zaczął wyobrażać sobie tę samą pozycję, tylko z kimś innym u jego boku; wysokim, szczupłym Ślizgonem, z blond włosami i szarymi oczami. W jego głowie ta osoba usiadła jeszcze bliżej, a długie, smukłe palce przesunęły się na jego kolano.   
Serce Harry’ego waliło jak młotem, gdy dalej wyobrażał sobie, jak przesuwają się po jego nodze i, och Merlinie, to było cholernie podniecające. Nagle zaschło mu w ustach, gdy myślał o Draco pochylającym się bliżej niego i muskającym ustami jego szyję. Harry zadrżał. Przerażony, szybko odepchnął od siebie te obrazy, ale zniszczenia były już nieodwracalne. Palące wizje nie chciały się wyłączyć, słowa napływały do jego głowy; szepty Draco i chłopięce ciało. Potter potrząsnął głową, gdy słowo _gej_ odbijało się echem w jego umyśle. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Ginny, brzmiąc na zaciekawioną. 

— Och, tak — zapewnił ją, odsuwając grzywkę z oczu. 

— Doznałeś przez Rona traumy? — zaśmiała się. 

— Tak — potaknął szybko. — Takiej paskudnej. 

Harry czuł desperację. Dlaczego to jej nie mógł po prostu lubić? Była śliczna, zabawna i była jego przyjaciółką. Wszyscy tego chcieli, oczekiwali tego, więc dlaczego nie umiał się podporządkować? 

Kawałki układanki próbowały ułożyć się w jego głowie, ale nie chciał im na to pozwolić. 

Wciąż był zagubiony we własnych myślach, kiedy skończyli swoje piwa kremowe i wstali, zakładając płaszcze i rękawiczki. Ledwie zauważył, że Ginny złapała go za ramię, gdy wychodzili z knajpy. 

Ten brak motywacji do rozwiązania spraw z Ginny, brak doświadczenia z dziewczynami i przerażające myśli o Draco pieprzonym Malfoyu — wszystko to próbowało wskoczyć na swoje miejsce, ale odmówił spoglądania na pełny obrazek… 

Był tak zajęty myśleniem, że nie zauważył osoby, która przechodziła ulicą Hogsmeade i chociaż Ginny ostrzegła go, wszedł prosto na nią, przewracając. 

— Przyzwyczaiłeś się do popychania mnie? To staje się już nudne, Potter. 

Cichy głos Draco przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, a jego żołądek zacisnął się lekko. 

Ślizgon siedział na ziemi, gapiąc się na Harry’ego. Blaise Zabini szybko pomógł mu wstać i posłał Gryfonowi niezadowolone spojrzenie. 

Na miłość boską, wszechświat nienawidził dzisiaj Pottera, ponieważ ze wszystkich ludzi, na których musiał wpaść, trafiło na Malfoya — to było jak jakiś wielki, kosmiczny żart. 

— Przepraszam — zaczął cicho, a jego głos brzmiał odrobinę ochryple, gdy przesunął wzrokiem po ustach Draco; tych samych, które w jego fantazji dociskały się do jego szyi…

— Jestem pewien, że ci przykro, dupku — odpowiedział wściekle Draco. 

— Hej, powiedział, że przeprasza — warknęła Ginny. 

— Odwal się — burknął do niej Ślizgon. — To nie twoja sprawa. 

— _To_? — syknął Harry w niedowierzaniu. — _To_ jest niczym! Wpadłem na ciebie, to był wypadek… 

— Tak, jasne — odpowiedział Draco, unosząc brwi. — Jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie popychać, zacznę mieć jakieś podejrzenia. 

Harry zamarł, gapiąc się na niego, a złość wybuchła w jego ciele, gdy Malfoy posłał mu uśmieszek; wpatrywali się w siebie z pasją. Potter ze strachem zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak wiedział, _wiedział_ , co Harry czuł… Jak, do cholery, to się mogło stać… 

— Chodzi mi tylko o to — powiedział beztrosko Draco, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie i nie odwracając wzroku — że jeśli chciałeś, żebym rozłożył nogi przed tobą nogi, wystarczyło zapytać… 

Harry rzucił się na Draco. Cała złość, poniżenie i frustracja wybuchły. Złapał chłopaka za ramiona. Hermiona próbowała go odciągnąć, ale on bił Malfoya po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Draco próbował również go kopnąć i pociągnąć za włosy… 

— WYSTARCZY! 

Harry poczuł, że jest odciągany od Draco i zobaczył profesor McGongall oraz profesora Flitwicka, którzy nadchodzili od strony Trzech Mioteł. Różdżka kobiety była skierowana w ich stronę. 

— Co tu się dzieje? — zażądała. — Minęło osiem lat, a wy _wciąż_ się bijecie? 

— My… — zaczął Harry, ale został powstrzymany ostrym spojrzeniem, a potem kobieta odwróciła się do Ślizgona. 

— Panie Malfoy, znasz warunki swojego wyroku. Jeśli takie zachowanie będzie się powtarzać, będę musiała poprosić cię o opuszczenie szkoły, a jestem pewna, że wiesz, co się wtedy stanie — powiedziała ostro. — Masz w poniedziałek szlaban. 

— I tak mam już jeden — odpowiedział Draco, wycierają usta i sprawdzając, czy nie krwawi. 

— Och. — McGonagall zamilkła na chwilę. — W takim razie wtorek. Panie Zabini, proszę zaprowadzić go z powrotem do zamku. 

Zabini potaknął i złapał Draco za rękę. Obaj odeszli, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

— Harry — zwróciła się do niego dyrektorka. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje z panem Malfoyem i jego zachowaniem, ale nie daj mu się prowokować. 

— To ja to zacząłem — przyznał. — Pierwszy go uderzyłem…

— Po tym, jak słownie cię sprowokował — wcięła się ze złością Ginny. 

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył ją oraz Rona, stojących obok niego, i Hermionę trzymającą się z tyłu ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Tak, ale nie powinienem był… — kłócił się dalej. 

— Nie, nie powinieneś. Szczególnie, nie wtedy, gdy reprezentujesz szkołę w Hogsmeade — powiedziała ostro McGonagall. — A teraz już idźcie. 

— Słucham? — zapytał Harry powoli. 

Ron złapał go za rękaw. 

— Daj spokój — wymamrotał. — Chodźmy. 

— Dlaczego nie mam szlabanu? Nie tylko Malfoy się bił… 

— Pan Malfoy dostał szlaban, ponieważ doskonale wie, że nie powinien wpadać w kłopoty. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ministerstwo nadal go obserwuje… 

— Tu nie chodzi o to — krzyknął Gryfon. — Są zasady i nie powinno mieć znaczenia, kto je złamał, każdy automatycznie powinien mieć szlaban!

— Harry, wracaj do szkoły — powiedziała pewnie dyrektorka. 

— A właśnie, kurwa, że nie — wykrzyknął jeszcze głośniej. 

Dwie pary rąk złapały go i odciągnęły z dala od profesorów. 

— W co ty pogrywasz? — zapytała Ginny, gdy wreszcie go puściła. Byli schowani za Trzema Miotłami; na drodze, która prowadziła do szkoły. — Chcesz dostać karę czy coś? 

— Tak! — ryknął Harry, sprawiając, że Hermiona cofnęła się o krok. Ginny jednak się nie przestraszyła. — Chcę, żeby traktowali mnie, jak wszystkich innych! Zacząłem walkę i powinienem… 

— Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że nie wpadłeś w tarapaty — przerwała mu dziewczyna, brzmiąc na rozdrażnioną. 

— Nie wiesz, o co chodzi — powiedział Harry. 

— Nieprawda — kłóciła się Ginny. — Zasługujesz na przerwę po wszystkim, przez co przeszedłeś… 

— Ginny ma rację — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Powinieneś być wdzięczny… 

— Za to, że jestem inaczej traktowany? — zapytał je Gryfon. 

— To pozytywna dyskryminacja… 

— Która _wciąż_ jest dyskryminacją — warknął na przyjaciółkę. — Ron mnie rozumie, powiedz im, Ron. 

Chłopak wyglądał na przestraszonego, że został wciągnięty w środek kłótni i uniósł defensywnie ręce. 

— Kumam, stary, ale nie możesz zrobić z tym zbyt wiele, co nie? 

— Więc nie sądzisz, że Harry powinien być nagrodzony za wszystko, co zrobił? — zapytała Ginny brata. 

— Nie do końca, ale jeśli chce być traktowany normalnie, to właśnie to… 

Harry nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Rona. Miał już tego dość, był zmęczony tym wszystkim i musiał coś zrobić. _Coś_ , co sprawi, że przestaną traktować go jak bohatera… 

Odpowiedź przyszła bez wysiłku i nagle poczuł się, jakby go oświecono. 

Nie wiedział, czy to była inspiracja, czy szaleństwo, ale był pewien, że zadziała… To było po prostu _idealne_ … 

— Dokąd idziesz? — zawołała za nim Hermiona, gdy ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą parę kłócących się Weasleyów. 

— Wracam do zamku. Zobaczymy się później — odkrzyknął przez ramię, nie obracając się w ich kierunku.

***

Pół godziny później Harry stał przed drzwiami pokoju Draco i Blaise’a, uderzając w nie pięścią. Otworzyły się przed nim i popchnął je, żeby wejść do środka, gdzie zobaczył Draco leżącego samotnie na łóżku z książką w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej, która wskazywała na wejście. 

— Przyszedłeś dokończyć walkę, Potter? 

— Zamknij się. Gdzie Zabini? — zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

— Z Theo i Pansy — odpowiedział mu chłopak, odkładając książkę i obniżając różdżkę. Położył ją na nocnej szafce. — Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć coś o kolejnym szlabanie, to możesz już wyjść. 

— Jesteś głupi, że dostałeś kolejny szlaban — powiedział Harry, gdy Ślizgon wstał, przeciągnął się i przeczesał swoje włosy palcami. — To już szósty, od kiedy przyjechaliśmy do szkoły. 

— Zazdrosny? — zapytał Draco, posyłając mu uśmieszek. 

— Tak — odpowiedział szczerze Gryfon, spoglądając na drugiego chłopaka. 

Serce waliło mu w piersi, a nogi zaczęły lekko się trząść. Ron prawdopodobnie żartował w Świńskim Łbie, kiedy mówił o jedynym sposobie, aby Harry wpadł w tarapaty, ale i tak podał Harry’emu rozwiązanie na srebrnej tacy. 

— Po co tu przyszedłeś? — Ślizgon zaczął lekko marszczyć brwi. 

Gryfon nie odpowiedział. Jego oczy były skupione na ustach Draco i nie mógł ich stamtąd odciągnąć. _Musiał_ to zrobić. 

— Potter? Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie jak… — zaczął Malfoy, ale nim mógł skończyć, ponieważ Harry zmniejszył między nimi odległość.

Przycisnął swoje rozgrzane ciało do jego, złapał go rękami za głowę i pocałował prosto w usta.


	7. Sekrety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resztę rozdziałów, które mam, postaram się dodać jutro ;)

_Och, Merlinie, jeśli bycie gejem zapewni mi coś takiego, to naprawdę mam to gdzieś…_ – pomyślał Harry, gdy Draco zamarł na chwilę w szoku, nim wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak stłumiony jęk. Objął Gryfona w pasie i oddał pocałunek; ich usta poruszały się razem. 

Jednak wszystko skończyło się zbyt szybko; po kilku wspaniałych sekundach Draco odsunął się, ale nadal dotykał Harry’ego. 

— Co ty robisz? 

— Pakuję się w kłopoty — odpowiedział krótko Harry, pochylając się po kolejny pocałunek. Jednak Ślizgon mu nie pozwolił, cofając się i marszcząc brwi. 

— Wiesz, że jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, _zamordują_ cię. 

— O to chodzi — powiedział Gryfon. — A w ten sposób obaj dostaniemy to, czego chcemy, prawda? 

Draco przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, po czym sięgnął do jego kieszeni i Harry podskoczył, łapiąc chłopaka za nadgarstek. Jednak, jeśli miał być szczery, myśl o dłoniach Malfoya w jego spodniach była całkiem interesująca…

Ślizgon uniósł brew i Potter powoli go puścił, chociaż wciąż pozostał spięty, nie będąc w stanie kompletnie się rozluźnić. Dłoń wsunęła się w jego kieszeń i wyciągnęła z niej różdżkę, wskazując za plecy Harry’ego i zamykając drzwi ze słyszalnym kliknięciem. 

Gryfon przełknął, gdy różdżka została odrzucona na łóżko Blaise’a, a Draco spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami. 

— I właśnie tego chcesz? — zapytał cicho. 

Blondyn znajdował się tak blisko, że Harry praktycznie mógł posmakować jego oddech. 

W odpowiedzi Potter pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go ponownie. _Tak, tak, och, kurwa, tak…_ – myślał chaotycznie, gdy Draco pogłębił pocałunek; ich języki dotknęły się po raz pierwszy. 

Harry niepewnie przesunął dłońmi po plecach Malfoya, wyczuwając pod nimi mięśnie i twarde linie, gdy pozwalał Draco kontrolować pocałunek. To było inne uczucie, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób dobre i jego ciało chyba się z nim zgadzało. Ślizgon całował go coraz mocniej, wsuwając mu język do ust.   
Jego oddech się urwał, gdy Draco popchnął go w tył, prowadząc do łóżka i chwilę później opadli na nie; zupełnie, jak w snach Harry’ego.   
Ciepła dłoń przesuwała się po jego boku, wślizgując pod podkoszulkę i muskając żebra. Sięgnęła tak daleko, jak tylko się dało, a potem znów zsunęła w dół i Harry złapał ją, nim dotarła do paska jego spodni. 

Draco jęknął przy jego ustach. 

— Potter. 

— Nie — wydyszał Harry. — Ja nie… _och_ , nie jestem gotowy na… — mamrotał dalej, gdy gorące usta przesuwały się po jego szyi. 

— Szkoda — mruknął blondyn, palcami tworząc wzorki na ciele Harry’ego, chociaż nie mógł za bardzo manewrować nadgarstkiem. — Naprawdę szkoda, że nie jesteś… 

— Czekaj, co? — zapytał Gryfon, a jego mózg szybko wynurzył się z pocałunkowej mgły. 

— Och, no weź. Wiesz, że chętnie zrobiłbym ci mnóstwo naprawdę niegrzecznych rzeczy — odpowiedział mu chłopak, wciąż całując jego szyję. 

Harry poczuł coś, co mogło zostać uznane za przerażenie połączone z zaintrygowaniem; zaczął się trząść. Usta Draco wyczyniały z jego mózgiem dziwne rzeczy i podniecały go, ale żeby iść od razu dalej… 

— Nie owijasz w bawełnę — wydyszał Harry, gdy Ślizgon delikatnie przygryzł płatek jego ucha. 

— Dlaczego miałbym? — wyszeptał Draco, wysuwając język i liżąc ugryzienie, na co Harry zajęczał głośno. 

— To, tak jakby, jest dla mnie nowe — udało mu się powiedzieć. 

— Nie martw się, Potter — zapewnił go drugi chłopak. — Nie zamierzam cię zmuszać. 

— Tu nie chodzi o… Po prostu nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem… 

— Zamknij się — poradził mu Ślizgon i pocałował go ponownie. 

Chociaż Harry wciąż był przerażony słowami Draco, nie zawahał się przed wsunięciem dłoni pod jego koszulkę i dotknięciem ciepłej skóry pleców, co poskutkowało jękiem blondyna. 

Cóż, taka odpowiedź na jego starania była całkiem miła… Harry pewniej przesunął swoje dłonie po plecach Malfoya i połknął jęk, gdy w odpowiedzi Draco otarł o siebie ich ciała. 

Dłoń na biodrze Gryfona przeniosła się niżej i Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, co nie przeszło niezauważone. 

— Więc ty możesz mnie dotykać, a ja ciebie nie? 

— Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zmusisz — powiedział zadyszany Potter. 

— To prawda — zgodził się Draco, mrużąc na niego oczy. 

— Lubisz, kiedy cię dotykam? 

— Och, odpieprz się — odpowiedział, pochylając się, aby pocałować go ponownie. 

Harry wyszczerzył się przy jego ustach, nim poprawnie oddał pocałunek i zsunął ręce w dół ciała blondyna, aż do jego pośladków. 

Draco wciągnął ostro oddech i sapnął, gdy Gryfon ścisnął jego tyłek. 

— Pieprzyć to, Potter… jeśli będziesz ściskał mój tyłek, zrobię ci dużo różnych, obscenicznych rzeczy, czy ci się to podoba czy _nie_. 

Śmiech Harry’ego został zduszony przez kolejny pocałunek; ich języki spotkały się, a jego ręce rozpoczęły dalszą wędrówkę. 

To było takie dobre… Kontrola. Kontrola sprawiała, że był mniej przerażony i przytłoczony, niż wtedy, gdy leżał bezczynnie pod Draco. Jednak wiedział również, że chłopak nie zmusi go do niczego, na co nie miał ochoty, nawet jeśli to on miałby „władzę”. 

Miał to dziwne przeczucie, że jego niedoświadczenie znaczyło wiele dla Ślizgona i że ten nie zamierzał go wystraszyć. 

Jakaś mała, irracjonalna część Harry’ego miała nadzieję, że chłopak zedrze z niego ciuchy i zrobi mu, co tylko zechce; użyje go, oznaczy i nie będzie się powstrzymywał. Ale reszta jego mózgu delikatnie przypomniała mu, że Draco jednak będzie się powstrzymywał, ale nie dlatego, że Gryfon jest _Harrym Potterem_ , ale dlatego, że to wszystko jest dla niego nowe. 

Minęły minuty, a może godziny, nim Ślizgon złożył na jego ustach ostatni pocałunek i spojrzał na niego z dołu, gdzie wylądował po tym, jak Harry zmienił ich pozycje. 

— Wiedziałem, że chciałeś, żebym rozłożył przed tobą nogi. 

Harry klepnął go w ramię, a chłopak zaśmiał się, spychając go z siebie, więc leżeli ramię w ramię. 

— Tak, ponieważ to _ja_ podkochuje się w _tobie_ od kilku lat — odpowiedział Gryfon. Draco zrobił minę, ale nic nie powiedział. — Tak w ogóle to skąd o mnie wiedziałeś? Ponieważ wiedziałeś, prawda?

— Że jesteś gejem? — zapytał Draco i Harry potaknął, wiercąc się niezręcznie. — Po prostu zgadłem. Zauważyłem kilka rzeczy. 

— A jak długo wiesz o sobie? — Potter zdecydował, że nie będzie naciskał bardziej na chłopaka, chociaż jego wcześniejsza wypowiedź była dość ogólnikowa. 

— Jakoś od… sześciu lat. Może siedmiu. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

— Co? — sapnął Gryfon. — Nie ma mowy! Jak, do cholery, wiedziałeś, będąc tak młodym? 

Ślizgon zawahał się, ale wydawało się, jakby mentalnie wzruszał ramionami, nim się odezwał. 

— Moja matka nie przestawała mówić o zaaranżowanym dla mnie małżeństwie, odpowiednim ożenku, wiesz jak jest u czystokrwistych — powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. —   
Zrobiłem awanturę, ponieważ nienawidziłem myśli o _dziewczynie_ w moim łóżku.

— Wow — westchnął Harry. 

— Taaa — zgodził Draco. — Przynajmniej byłem na tyle mądry, żeby nie pytać matki, czy chłopak w moim łóżku będzie w porządku. 

Gryfon zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Tak samo, jak nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że jego stosunek zaczął ocieplać się do takiej wersji Draco; przyjacielskiej i zabawnej. 

— Miałeś? — zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając na blondyna, który uniósł brwi do góry. — Miałeś kiedyś w łóżku chłopaka? 

— Nie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Ale byłem w łóżkach innych. 

Draco posłał mu uśmieszek, sprawiając, że Harry znów się roześmiał. 

— Więc jakim cudem nikt o tobie tu nie wie? Nigdy nie byłeś z nikim stąd? 

— Sądzisz, że jestem idiotą? — Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi. — Nigdy bym tu nic nie zrobił, zbyt mały dystans. Jeśli przespałbym się z kimś i potem musiał go widywać codziennie, to byłoby niezręczne. 

— Czyli nikt nie wie? — naciskał Harry. 

— Jestem pewien, że wie mnóstwo ludzi. Ale albo mają to gdzieś, albo plotkują po cichu. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Pansy boczyła się chyba tydzień, kiedy się dowiedziała i uświadomiła sobie, że się z _nią_ nie prześpię. Nie, żebym planował to zrobić, nawet jakbym był hetero — dodał. — W każdym razie wiem, że nie powiedziała o tym nikomu. 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wiedziałem — przyznał Harry. — Zwłaszcza, że ty… — przerwał nagle. 

— Że mi się podobasz? — dokończył Draco, dokuczając mu lekko. — Nie chodzi o to, że cię _lubię_ , po prostu cię chciałem i nie mogłem mieć. 

— Więc wybrałeś zachowywanie się jak kompletny dupek? 

— Można tak powiedzieć. — Chłopak kiwnął głową. 

— Więc… W ilu łóżkach byłeś? — zapytał Gryfon z ciekawością. 

— Czterech — otrzymał w odpowiedzi. — Chociaż jeden raz był na polu, więc w trzech łóżkach, jeśli chcesz się trzymać semantyki. 

Harry gapił się na niego, szukając odpowiednich słów. 

— Uprawiałeś seks na _polu_? 

Ślizgon zaczął się śmiać. 

— Merlinie, twoja twarz. Wyglądasz na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego, niż normalnie — przerwał, widząc, że Harry wciąż się gapi z rozchylonymi ustami. — Przestań. 

Sięgnął ręką i stuknął go w szczękę, zamykając mu buzię. 

— Nie zrobiłeś tego — powiedział Potter, mrużąc oczy. 

— Zdecydowanie zrobiłem — odpowiedział Draco. — Seks na polu jest genialny. 

— Kiedy? 

— Kiedy byłem we Francji, miałem piętnaście lat. — Ślizgon zamknął oczy i ułożył ręce za głową, prawie uderzając przy tym Harry’ego łokciem. 

— _Piętnaście_? — zapytał z szokiem Gryfon. 

— Tak. To, że ty wciąż jesteś dziewicą, nie znaczy, że wszyscy jesteśmy niedoświadczonymi idiotami — powiedział Draco, chociaż jego ton nie był wredny. Cóż, był przynajmniej mniej wredny, niż zazwyczaj. — Często wyjeżdżałem z matką na wakacje do Châteaux we Francji. Ona organizowała swoje imprezy, a ja kradłem butelkę wina i się wymykałem. 

— Wymykałeś się, żeby uprawiać seks na polu — mruknął z rozbawieniem Harry. 

— Tylko raz, na litość Merlina — powiedział niecierpliwie blondyn. — Masz obsesję z tym cholernym polem. 

— To z ciekawości — przyznał Gryfon. 

— A co z tobą? Jak długo ty wiesz? — zapytał go nagle Ślizgon. 

— Jakoś od półtorej godziny — odpowiedział mu szczerze. 

Draco poruszył się szybko — ułożył się na boku i podparł łokciem głowę, patrząc na Harry’ego intensywnie. 

— Jestem pierwszym…

— Tak. 

Blondyn zamarł, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Harry’ego lekko. 

— Podoba mi się to — wyszeptał, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy na ustach gościł pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. 

— Tylko dlatego, że możesz przechwalać się tym, że zmieniłeś Harry’ego Pottera w geja — powiedział Gryfon, przez co Draco się roześmiał. To był miły dźwięk, zwłaszcza, że chłopak śmiał się z nim, a nie z niego. 

— Ustalmy coś: używasz mnie, żeby przetestować swój nowo odkryty homoseksualizm, czy żeby wkurzyć swoich przyjaciół? 

Harry natychmiast się zarumienił. 

— Cóż, ja… nie — wymamrotał. — Kiedy mówisz to w ten sposób… 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko — powiedział Ślizgon, wzruszając elegancko ramionami i Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. 

— Nie jesteś taki zły, wiesz? — mruknął, przesuwając dłonią po ręce blondyna. 

— Nie naciskaj. Lubię cię całować, ale wciąż mogę ci przywalić — zagroził Draco. 

— Tak, wiem. Nie mam nic przeciwko — Gryfon uśmiechnął się i blondyn wywrócił oczami, pochylając się, aby znów go pocałować. — Czy możemy na razie zatrzymać to tylko między nami? 

— Myślałem, że chcesz wpaść w kłopoty? — zapytał chłopak. 

— Lubię myśl o… eksperymentowaniu — powiedział ostrożnie Harry. — A na tę chwilę samo wyobrażenie sobie problemów mi wystarcza. 

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Draco, a potem znów zaczęli się całować, aż palce u stóp Harry’ego zaczęły się podwijać, a jego ciało drżeć z przyjemności.

Nikt nigdy go tak nie całował. Mała część jego umysłu wciąż zastanawiała się, jakim cudem skończył w tej sytuacji z _Draco Malfoyem_ , ale wtedy chłopak delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę, a palce zaczęły błądzić po szyi Harry’ego, aby chwilę później objąć jego twarz, i wszystkie myśli wyleciały mu z głowy.

*

Harry opadł wykończony na swoje łóżko, zdejmując okulary i odkładając je na szafkę nocną. Dopiero co wyszedł z pokoju Draco, praktycznie wpadając na Blaise’a, który szedł spać. 

Myśli kołatały mu się w głowie i musiał uporządkować część z nich, nim zasnął. Ale o czym, do cholery, powinien zacząć najpierw myśleć? 

O Draco, oczywiście. Jego pomysł z pocałowaniem chłopaka z początku był formą rebelii przeciwko światu — czymś, co miało wpędzić go w kłopoty. To było nie do pomyślenia, żeby Harry Potter, Wybraniec, zadawał się z drugim mężczyzną i w dodatku byłym śmierciożercą. I to właśnie było w tym takie idealne. 

Jednak, koniec końców, zyskał znacznie więcej. Zyskał kogoś, kto rozumiał, jak się czuł, również w sensie odkrycia… Słowo _gej_ pojawiło się w jego głowie i zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, ale w większości było wszystko w porządku – nie było w tym nic złego ani przerażającego. Jeśli już, przyniosło mu to ulgę, chociaż bez wątpienia pojawiłby się chaos, gdyby wszystko wyszło na jaw. 

Nie mógł również uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że udało mu się namówić Draco, aby kontynuowali to… cokolwiek tak właściwie robili – pieprzyli się.   
Jeśli o tym pomyślał – i teraz zamierzał sobie na to pozwolić – to Draco Malfoy był bardzo atrakcyjną osobą. Harry był zafascynowany uczuciem twardego, gładkiego ciała pod swoimi dłońmi, mięśniami pod skórą chłopaka i jego siłą, gdy Draco przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej. 

Harry zadrżał na to wspomnienie, przekręcając się i wciskając twarz w poduszkę; miał wielki uśmiech na twarzy. Był podekscytowany w sposób, w jaki nie był nigdy, i wiedział, że wcześniej dużo tracił. Czuł zazdrość, że Draco rozgryzł to już lata temu, że bawił się, sypiał z ludźmi, nabierał doświadczenia… 

Gryfon westchnął i usiadł, pochylając się, żeby ściągając buty oraz skarpetki. Miał wrażenie, jakby dzisiejszy poranek był lata temu; tak wiele się zdarzyło. Nadal był wkurzony na wszystkich, ale wiedział, że teraz miał swoje koło ratunkowe – sarkastyczne, atrakcyjne, irytujące koło ratunkowe – które mu pomoże. 

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy odpływał w sen.


	8. Pocałować dziewczynę, pocałować chłopca

Przez następny tydzień Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o Draco. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak gwałtownie zmieniło się jego życie, ale nie zamierzał się o to martwić; no, a przynajmniej nie za bardzo. To było naprawdę trudne do uwierzenia — fakt, że zawarł układ nie z kim innym, a z samym Draco Malfoyem, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób miało to sens. Jeśli ktokolwiek był tak popieprzony jak Harry, to tylko Draco. Miło również było wiedzieć, że nie był jedyny na świecie.   
Na dodatek jego fantazje obracały się teraz tylko wokół całowania pewnego Ślizgona i Harry odkrył, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu. W zasadzie to lubił je równie mocno, co prawdziwe całowanie, a to już coś mówiło. 

Ron i Hermiona zaczęli trzymać się go bliżej po tym, jak nakrzyczał na McGonagall, ale nie wypominał im tego, co było wcześniej. Rozkoszował się czasem, który spędzali jako trio. Wszystko było również lepsze dzięki jego dobremu nastrojowi. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego Draco tak go obserwował i czuł dreszcze na ciele, gdy za każdym razem widział błysk w oczach blondyna. 

Minął tydzień od ich pocałunku i trwała właśnie historia magii, a Harry nie otrzymał od Draco nic oprócz spojrzeń. Siedział obok Seamusa, który spał z głową ułożoną na ramionach, czasami wiercąc się przez sen. Gryfon właśnie rozważał dołączenie do niego albo narysowanie na nim czegoś – nie mógł się zdecydować – kiedy pusta kartka papieru wleciała mu na biurko zza ramienia, częściowo przykrywając pergamin, na którym miał robić notatki.   
Obrócił się i zobaczył Malfoya, który siedział obok odpływającego Blaise’a Zabiniego. Draco poruszył ustami, mówiąc bezgłośnie _czekaj_ , i podniósł swoje pióro.   
Harry spojrzał w dół na swój własny pergamin i czekał w zniecierpliwieniu, aż coś się stanie; kilka chwil później na pustej kartce pojawiły się słowa napisane zielonym tuszem. 

_Buu._

Gryfon obrócił się i wyszczerzył się do Draco, który pozdrowił go dwoma środkowymi palcami. 

_Jak to zrobiłeś?_ — odpisał szybko Harry. 

_Magia._

To była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał i uśmiechnął się, chcąc właśnie dodać coś od siebie, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiły się kolejne słowa: 

_No więc… minęło siedem dni, a ty jeszcze do mnie nie przyszedłeś. Zmieniłeś zdanie?_

Harry opanował chęć odwrócenia się i spojrzenia na Draco, pisząc zamiast tego: 

_Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu potrzebowałem czasu do namysłu i na zebranie trochę samokontroli._

Obok niego Seamus wydał z siebie śpiący jęk i Harry szybko zasłonił ramieniem pergamin na wypadek, gdyby Irlandczyk się obudził i zobaczył, że coś pisze. Albo, co gorsza, odkrył _z kim_ pisze. 

_Myślę, że lubię cię bez samokontroli._

Gryfon wyszczerzył się na to. 

_Wierzę na słowo. Jeśli jesteś taki zdesperowany, dlaczego to ty nie przyszedłeś do mnie?_

_Nie jestem zdesperowany._

Harry odpisał szybko, przeklinając wewnętrznie swój dobór słów:

_Wiem, nie miałem tego… Ale sądzę, że chcesz czegoś więcej równie mocno, co ja._

Jego śmiałość została nagrodzona – Harry odwrócił się i rzucił spojrzenie Draco, który gapił się na swój pergamin z uśmiechem na ustach. Gryfon zobaczył, że jego pióro się poruszało, wiec szybko znów spojrzał na własną kartkę. 

_Wszystko odbywa się na twoich warunkach. To ty jesteś rumieniącą się dziewicą, więc to ty ustalasz tempo._

Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

_Dlaczego ja?_

_Bo gdyby to ode mnie zależało, właśnie byśmy się pieprzyli._

Harry prawie połknął swój język, czując, jak rumieniec wspina się po jego szyi, a bicie serca przyspiesza. Jeśli Draco powiedziałby mu to twarzą w twarz… nie wiedział, jakby zareagował. Ostrożnie odpisał, a część niego miała nadzieję, że Draco opisze mu wszystko w szczegółach, a druga, że chłopak obróci wszystko w żart. 

_Co? Teraz?_

_Tak. Dokładnie na tym biurku._

Umysł Harry’ego zaczął wędrować, pióro wysuwało mu się spomiędzy palców, a oczy były szeroko otwarte, gdy wyobrażał sobie pustą klasę. Wyobrażał sobie siebie i Draco całujących się namiętnie, blondyna rozpinającego jego szatę i popychającego go na biurko…   
Seamus poruszył się we śnie i Harry szybko odciął obrazy w swojej głowie. I tak pewnie powinien przestać: być może i zaakceptował to, jak wszystko się potoczyło, ale wciąż nie był pewien, czy podobały mu się myśli tego typu. 

_Seks na biurku? Lepszy niż na polu?_

Odpowiedź, którą otrzymał sprawiła, że jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a rumieniec na szyi powiększył. Jak, do cholery, miał przestać myśleć o takich rzeczach, kiedy Draco nie dawał mu na to najmniejszych szans? Gapił się na te trzy słowa, po raz kolejny czując się jednocześnie zdesperowanym i wystraszonym, zaciekawionym i chętnym. 

_Powinniśmy to odkryć._

Wciąż wpatrywał się w kartkę, na której pojawiło się więcej słów: 

_Założę się, że to sobie wyobrażasz, prawda? Nas samych w pokoju, robiących niegrzeczne rzeczy._

Harry przełknął, a jego usta zrobiły się nagle strasznie suche. Zdecydował, że szczerość będzie jego najlepszym posunięciem. 

_To prawda. Skąd o tym wiesz?_

Słowa Draco były coraz mniej starannie napisane, jakby się spieszył, aby szybko odpisywać. 

_Ponieważ cię znam, Potter. I wiem, że właśnie teraz chciałbyś, abym przejął kontrolę, przyszpilił cię do biurka i pieprzył, aż nie będziesz mógł jasno myśleć, ale jesteś zbyt wystraszony._

_Oczywiście, że jestem wystraszony. Minął dopiero tydzień…_ — Harry przestał pisać, zastanawiając się, jak wytłumaczyć swoje uczucia. 

Słowa Draco były niesamowicie podniecające, ale on wciąż męczył się ze zrozumieniem własnych emocji i trzymaniem ich na wodzy. Musiał zrobić to we własnym tempie i mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Jednak nim mógł sformułować jakieś zdanie, kolejne wiadomości od Ślizgona pojawiło się na pergaminie. 

_To tylko słowa, ciesz się nimi. Przestań się tak bać. Wiesz, że będę trzymał się twojego tempa._

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze, czując się spokojniej, choć serce wciąż waliło mu w klatce piersiowej. 

_Praktycznie nie pozwalam sobie myśleć o takich rzeczach._

_To błąd. Nie bój się własnych myśli, nikt się o nich nie dowie. I może jeśli pozwolisz sobie na fantazjowanie, szybciej się ze wszystkim oswoisz._

Harry potarł twarz dłońmi; przerażało go to, jak dobrze Draco go rozumiał. Nie podniósł jeszcze nawet pióra, a Ślizgon pisał dalej: 

_A może pomyślisz o tym, że to ty mnie pieprzysz na biurku? Zakładam, że to dużo prostsze do wyobrażenia. Ty popychający mnie na plecy i przejmujący kontrolę. Albo stojący za mną, cokolwiek ci bardziej pasuje._

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się kolejny raz, gdy przeczytał słowa Draco i przełknął ciężko. Nieproszony obraz pojawił się w jego umyśle: Draco pod nim, jego blada skóra przykryta Harrym, jego nogi oplecione wokół pasa Gryfona, a ramiona wokół szyi. Wyobraził sobie usta blondyna przyciśnięte do jego ucha, błagające o to, żeby brał go mocniej i szepczące niegrzeczne rzeczy. Chłopak pozwalający przyciskać się Harry’emu do biurka; ręce Pottera zaciśnięte na biodrach Draco, gdy wpycha się w niego, a potem znowu i znowu.   
Harry poczuł podniecenie uderzające w jego krocze; gorące i ciężkie. Musiał zamknąć oczy i przycisnąć opuszki palców do powiek; odepchnął okulary z drogi, gdy błagał swoje ciało o posłuszeństwo. Kiedy otworzył oczy, więcej słów znajdowało się na pergaminie. 

_Merlinie, widzę twój rumieniec stąd. Musisz mieć dobrą wyobraźnię. Spotkajmy się w szatniach quidditcha o dwudziestej i wtedy mi wszystko opowiesz._

Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się, co powinien odpisać, kiedy nagle kolejne trzy słowa zostały dodane pod poprzednim zdaniem:

_Biurko zostawimy sobie na później. ___

__Harry parsknął śmiechem, ostrożnie zwijając pergamin, i obejrzał się na Draco, kiwając głową. Ślizgon również kiwnął, nim odwrócił się w drugą stronę._ _

__Sekundę później zadzwonił dzwonek i Seamus poderwał się do góry._ _

__— Przegapiłem coś? — zapytał nieprzytomnie, wycierając usta tyłem ręki._ _

__— Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział Harry, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło._ _

____

***

— Harry! 

Harry ledwie wyszedł z klasy od historii magii i zamierzał teraz nieco poleniuchować — może nawet zacząć swój esej na zaklęcia — kiedy znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Ginny Weasley. 

— Pójdziesz ze mną na lunch? — zapytała, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nie widziałam cię od wycieczki do Hogsmeade. 

— Tak, pewnie — powiedział Gryfon, nim w ogóle zarejestrował, co robił. Rozejrzał się wokół, starając się znaleźć Rona i Hermionę, ale zobaczył ich w połowie korytarza, stojących na przeciwko siebie i sprzeczających się o coś. Zdecydował, że nie będzie im przerywał. Poza tym na lunchu z Ginny nie powinno być tak źle; w Wielkiej Sali nie można zrobić, czy powiedzieć, zbyt wielu rzeczy.

— Rusz się z drogi, Potter, wstrzymujesz ruch — odezwał się ktoś za nim. 

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Draco, który wyglądał na znudzonego. 

— Przepraszam — odparł szybko Gryfon, odsuwając się z drogi. Ślizgon przeszedł obok, ocierając się o niego, i Harry poczuł iskry w miejscach, gdzie się dotknęli. 

— Jaki on ma z tobą problem? — zapytała Ginny, chmurząc się, dzięki czemu Harry wrócił do rzeczywistości ze swojego chwilowego zamyślenia. 

— To Draco Malfoy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — On ma problem z każdym. 

— Słyszałam, że się pokłóciliście — zagadnęła dziewczyna, gdy szli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. — Powinien całować ci buty za to, że uratowałeś mu życie…

— On też uratował moje — przypomniał jej Harry. — I jego mama również. 

— I tak powinien być wdzięczny — sprzeczała się. 

— Jest. Na swój specjalny, głupi sposób — odpowiedział Gryfon w roztargnieniu, a dziewczyna posłała mu ostre spojrzenie. 

— Więc co… jesteście teraz przyjaciółmi? — zapytała. 

— Nie. Po prostu się nie nienawidzimy i potrafimy się dogadać. Tak sądzę… A swoją drogą, co u ciebie? — Harry szybko zmienił temat, ponieważ nie potrafił utrzymać swoich myśli z dala od Draco i ich wcześniejszej rozmowy.

***

_To był głupi pomysł…_ — pomyślał niepewnie Harry. Mógł cieszyć się czasem z Ginny w Wielkiej Sali, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając, ale w jakiś sposób dał się namówić na piknik przy jeziorze. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna chciała nadrobić ten czas, który wcześniej spędzali razem. Jednak ulokowała ich w miejscu, gdzie jakiś czas temu Draco prawie pocałował Harry’ego i właśnie te wspomnienia błyskały w umyśle Gryfona, gdy siostra jego przyjaciela pochylała się o niego, układając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. 

— Więc kto gra u Ślizgonów jako szukający? — zapytała. 

— Nie wiem. Na pewno nie Malfoy, ma zakaz grania. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

— Świetnie. — Ginny się wyszczerzyła. — Należało mu się. 

— Ginny — upomniał ją Harry. — On nie może grać na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał go przekląć. To nie jest śmieszne. 

— Trochę jest — mruknęła Gryfonka, odgarniając włosy za ucho i siadając prosto, gdy spoglądała na Harry’ego ostrożnie. 

— Co? — zapytał i natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ wiedział, co się stanie, gdy Ginny zaczęła pochylać się w jego stronę. Siedział jak zmrożony, starając się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę i wtedy jej usta opadły delikatnie na jego – zostały tam przez chwilę, nim dziewczyna znów ułożyła się przy jego boku. 

— Więc kto mógłby jeszcze grać dla Slytherinu? — zapytała, jakby nic się nie stało. 

— Eee… nie mam pojęcia — powiedział Harry, gapiąc się na jezioro; jego oczy były rozszerzone, gdy powtarzał w głowie jak mantra słowo na pięć liter. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę dopraszał się o kłopoty…

***

Draco był znudzony. Bardzo znudzony. Blaise wciąż był na niego zły za jego ostatnie zachowanie i się do niego nie odzywał. Pansy była wkurzona za to, że nazwał ją grubaską, po tym, jak ukradła mu borówkową muffinkę na śniadaniu. A Theo, cóż, wściekły Draco sprawiał, że chłopak robił się nerwowy, więc ciągle go ostatnio unikał. 

Ślizgon właśnie rozważał wstanie z łóżka i odnalezienie reszty, żeby niemrawo ich przeprosić – dzięki czemu nie musiałby spędzać samotnie całego wieczoru – ale nim mógł to zrobić, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. 

— Co? — zapytał leniwie, spodziewając się Pansy, a mając nadzieję, że to Blaise. 

— To ja, Malfoy. Wpuść mnie. 

Draco usiadł szybko, spoglądając podejrzliwie na drzwi. 

— Powiedziałem ósma wieczorem, jesteś trochę podekscytowany, hm? — zawołał.

— Malfoy, wpuść mnie — powtórzył Potter. 

Bardziej zaciekawiony, niż chciałby przyznać, Draco złapał różdżkę i odblokował drzwi, wstając i rozciągając się, gdy Harry wszedł do środka, wyglądając na speszonego. Zamknął je za sobą, a potem przeszedł przez pokój i stanął na tyle blisko Ślizgona, że ten mógłby go dotknąć, gdyby tylko chciał. 

Draco chciał — myślał o Harrym przez cały czas od ich ostatniej sesji całowania. Chociaż, po prawdzie, chłopak od zawsze zajmował jego myśli. 

— Po prostu… walnij mnie w twarz albo coś, bij się ze mną, proszę, nie obchodzi mnie dokładnie, co zrobisz — powiedział Gryfon, przerywając myśli Draco. 

Malfoy przyjrzał mu się, widząc jego niedbały wygląd; to jak sapał ciężko i zaciskał pięści po bokach. Wyglądał na zdesperowanego i gotowego do pieprzenia, i był tu cały dla Draco, potrzebował go… 

— Mam lepszy pomysł — powiedział Ślizgon i sięgnął po niego, łapiąc go za nadgarstki i przyciągając do siebie. Pocałował go pewnie, nim Harry mógłby zacząć się sprzeciwiać. 

Chłopak wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, zamarł na sekundę, a potem rozluźnił się, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Draco ssał jego język, praktycznie czując, jak napięcie i rozpacz odpływają z jego ciała, gdy zatracał się w pocałunku. To sprawiało, że Draco czuł się, jakby zaraz miał stracić kontrolę. 

Ręce Harry’ego zsunęły się w dół jego pleców i Ślizgon przestał na moment oddychać, gdy zacisnęły się pewnie na pośladkach. Draco zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewał od chłopaka, który rumienił się i jąkał przy każdej jego wiadomości. Blondyn poczuł, że jest popychany do tyłu i radośnie się temu poddał – wspiął się niezręcznie tyłem na materac i pociągnął na siebie Gryfona. 

— Myślałem, że nie wpuszczasz chłopców do swojego łóżka — wydyszał Harry. 

— Jesteś inny — powiedział Draco, łapiąc go za głowę i ściągnął mu okulary. Odrzucił je na bok, nim znów mocno go pocałował, dociskając swoje ciało do jego. Podniecenie przepłynęło przez niego, gdy poczuł erekcję Harry’ego przy swojej własnej. Eksperymentalnie otarł ich biodra razem; ruch był na tyle mały, że Gryfon spokojnie mógłby go zignorować, gdyby tylko chciał. Jednak chłopak sapnął w usta Draco i złapał go ponownie za tyłek, dociskając się do niego mocniej. 

— Och, _Merlinie_ — wyjęczał Ślizgon, gdy Harry dalej bezwstydnie pocierał razem ich biodra. To było nie do uwierzenia, po latach _pragnienia_ wreszcie miał Pottera tam, gdzie zawsze go chciał i nie dbał nawet o to, jak do tego doszło; po prostu brał i dawał bez pytania. 

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął do paska Harry’ego, ponieważ nagle nie mógł znieść żadnych ciuchów pomiędzy nimi, a Gryfon w ogóle go nie powstrzymywał… 

Draco zepchnął go z siebie, sprawiając, że Potter sturlał się na łóżko, i szybko sięgnął, żeby rozpiąć do końca jego spodnie. Harry podparł się na łokciach, obserwując go spod półprzymkniętych powiek; oddychał ciężko. 

— Spokojnie — powiedział Ślizgon, popychając Harry’ego na materac. Chłopak przełknął, ale ułożył się na poduszkach i nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby ponownie się podnieść.   
— Przestań myśleć, po prostu czuj — poinstruował go Draco i Gryfon pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy. 

Draco uśmiechnął się i pochylił, unosząc koszulkę Harry’ego, że pocałować go w brzuch; jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy ciało pod nim podskoczyło lekko, a dłonie zacisnęły się na prześcieradłach. 

Ślizgon przycisnął kolejny pocałunek, tylko niżej, a potem jeszcze jeden, i długimi palcami złapał za gumkę od bokserek, ściągając je w dół i całując wyeksponowaną skórę. 

— _Ja pieprzę_ — usłyszał szept Gryfona i wyszczerzył się. 

_Nie dzisiaj…_ — pomyślał, delikatnie całując jego skórę i pociągając dalej za bokserki, aż znajdowały się wokół jego ud, razem ze spodniami. Draco był pozytywnie zaskoczony, gdy przyglądał się ostrożnie Harry’emu i desperacko powstrzymywał się przed pochyleniem się, przyciśnięciem nosa do penisa chłopaka i wdychaniem jego zapachu, gdy ten wydawałby z siebie przepiękne, płaczliwe dźwięki. 

Draco robił już to więcej razy, niż chciałby przyznać, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął tego, aż tak mocno; chciał zredukować Pottera do szlochającego bałaganu, żeby nigdy więcej o nikim innym nie myślał. Delikatnie przesunął językiem po główce penisa, rozkoszując się zarówno smakiem, jak i jękiem, który uciekł spomiędzy warg Harry’ego. Po tym w pełni wziął go do ust, przytrzymując biodra Gryfona, gdy ten wygiął się i zacisnął ręce we włosach Draco. 

Nie zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu, aby kompletnie popuścić swoje hamulce i Draco pławił się tym; sposobem, w jaki ręce Harry’ego zaciskały się na jego włosach w tym samym rytmie, co jego ruszające się do góry biodra, wpychające się głębiej do ust blondyna – przekleństwa i pieszczotliwe słowa opuszczały jego usta w równych ilościach.   
Draco zdwoił wysiłki, ssąc i liżąc tak mocno, jak mógł, a jego wysiłki szybko zostały nagrodzone; Harry trząsł się, całe jego ciało drżało, gdy popychał Ślizgona mocniej w dół, a jego biodra podrywały się…

— Kurwa, Draco, zaraz… 

Nie dokończył i Ślizgon poczuł, że jedna z rąk puszcza jego włosy, a chwilę później Harry wydał z siebie jęk, który stłumił własną dłonią. Drugą trzymał Draco pewnie w miejscu, pchając ostro biodrami; sapnięcia, jakie wydawał, brzmiały jak szlochy, nim w końcu opadł na łóżko, całkowicie wykończony. 

Draco pocałował jego udo i powoli uniósł się, uśmiechając z satysfakcją, gdy zobaczył zarumienioną twarz Harry’ego i jego zamknięte oczy. 

— Przeżyłeś? — zapytał Draco, klepiąc go delikatnie w policzek. 

Chłopak odsunął głowę i otworzył oczy, spoglądając na Draco, a potem szybko w bok. 

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Trochę mnie poniosło… 

— Zamknij się — powiedział blondyn pewnie. — Podobało ci się? 

Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby był szalony. 

— Oczywiście, że tak! 

— W takim razie, gdzie tu powód do przepraszania? — zapytał Draco odrobinę zniecierpliwiony. 

— Byłem trochę ostry, nie chciałem… — zaczął Gryfon. 

Malfoy wywrócił oczami. 

— Tak się składa, że _lubię_ ostry seks, Potter. I wierz mi, jest dużo więcej zabawy, kiedy partner, któremu obciągasz, reaguje tak jak ty. 

— Serio? — zapytał Harry i Draco potaknął. 

— Wiedziałem, że będę lubił cię bez kontroli — powiedział figlarnie, rujnując ten efekt poprzez głośne ziewanie; jego szczęka strzyknęła głośno. 

Harry pochylił się, więc byli twarzą twarz i spojrzał na Draco intensywnie. 

— Jakie to odczucie? Kiedy się to robi? 

— Zajmuje trochę, żeby się przyzwyczaić, ale jeśli ktoś reaguje dobrze, wtedy jest genialnie — wyjaśnił Ślizgon. 

— Brzmisz, jakby lepiej było dawać, niż otrzymywać — zauważył Harry, unosząc brew. 

— Czasami tak jest. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

— Jak to smakuje? — zapytał szybko chłopak. 

Malfoy spojrzał na niego i Gryfon zarumienił się, ale nie uciekł wzrokiem, zdeterminowany, aby nie być takim przestraszonym…   
Draco uniósł się i ułożył dłoń na jego karku, przyciągając go do pocałunku; wsunął język do jego ust i raczej poczuł, niż usłyszał jęk, który wydał z siebie Harry. Odsunął się, kiedy obaj potrzebowali oddechu. 

— Właśnie tak — powiedział z uśmieszkiem. 

Harry znów go pocałował i Draco wydał z siebie aprobujący dźwięk, pozwalając mu się popchnąć na plecy i przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Dreszcze przebiegły po jego ciele, gdy ręka Gryfona zakradła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, a potem brzucha; palce musnęły guzik od spodni. 

— Nienawidzę cię powstrzymywać, ale nie wiem, kiedy wróci Blaise — wyjęczał Draco, gdy Harry zaczął całować go po szczęce. 

— Ale ja nie… W sensie nie będzie fair, jeśli ja… — powiedział Gryfon, wciąż bawiąc się guzikiem spodni Ślizgona. 

— Wiem, że wprost nie możesz się doczekać, aby wsadzić ręce w moje spodnie, ale jeśli chcesz to wszystko zachować w sekrecie, to lepiej idź. Będziesz mi winny — powiedział Draco. 

Potter wciąż wyglądał niepewnie. 

— Ale… 

— Wierz mi, nie ma nic, czego chciałbym bardziej, niż tego, żebyś mi obciągnął, ale nie chcę wyjaśniać mojemu współlokatorowi, dlaczego mam nagiego Harry’ego Pottera w swoim łóżku — powiedział Draco i Gryfon się zaśmiał. 

— Dobra, jeśli nalegasz — stwierdził, sięgając w dół i podciągając spodnie razem z bokserkami, po czym zapiął pasek i wstał. — Wyślę ci liścik albo coś. 

Chłopak stał przy drzwiach, przetrzepując swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu peleryny niewidki. 

— Pergamin wciąż działa, jeśli go nie wyrzuciłeś — poinformował go Draco, nie podnosząc się z łóżka. — Możesz go wyczyścić i wysłać mi wiadomość przez niego. 

— W porządku. Do zobaczenia — powiedział Harry, sięgając po klamkę. 

— Och, i Potter? — zawołał Draco zwyczajnie. 

— Hm? — zapytał Gryfon, odwracając się do niego. 

— Powinienem ci to powiedzieć — umilkł na chwilę dla lepszego efektu. — _Zdecydowanie_ jesteś gejem. 

Harry zaklął cicho i wymknął się za drzwi, słysząc za sobą śmiech Draco. Po chwili poddał się i uśmiechnął, potrząsając głową, gdy naciągał na siebie pelerynę. Myślał o tym, że Draco miał rację.


	9. Nieświadomość

— Oi!

Harry otworzył oczy, słysząc okrzyk, i zmarszczył się na rozmazaną postać, która znalazła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Pomacał ręką nocną szafkę w poszukiwaniu swoich okularów i wcisnął je na nos; teraz widział Rona wyraźniej. 

— Co? Która jest godzina? — zapytał, siadając; ziewnął i przesunął ręką przez włosy, po czym potarł twarz. Czuł się kompletnie wykończony po opuszczeniu pokoju Draco i położył się spać od razu po powrocie do siebie – nie obchodziło go nawet to, że miał jeszcze kilka prac domowych do odrobienia. 

— Wpół do siódmej. Czemu śpisz? — zapytał ciekawie Ron. 

— _Spałem_ , zanim mnie nie obudziłeś — wymamrotał Harry. — Co się dzieje? 

— Nic, po prostu zastanawiałem się, dokąd cię poniosło — wytłumaczył przyjaciel. — Wszyscy siedzą w pokoju wspólnym, pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś dołączyć. 

— Tak, myślę, że tak — powiedział z wdzięcznością Harry. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia, i musiał się powstrzymać przed szczerzeniem się jak idiota. Naprawdę rozkoszował się tym, co przynosiła mu jego mała umowa z Draco – wypełniała go dziwnym szczęściem, przez które chciał się śmiać w głos bez powodu. No i seksualna część… cóż, nie zamierzał na _nią_ narzekać w najbliższym czasie. 

— Co się tak cieszysz? — zapytał Ron, unosząc kąciki ust. — Czy ma to coś wspólnego z sytuacją z wcześniej? 

Harry zamarł, gapiąc się na przyjaciela. Skąd, _do diabła_ , on o tym wiedział? A jeśli jakimś cudem posiadł tę wiedzę, to czemu się uśmiechał? 

— W porządku, stary — powiedział Ron, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. — Wszystko będzie okej; tak długo, jak nie będziesz mi tym ciskał w twarz. 

— Co? — wymamrotał Harry, nadal nie ruszając żadnym mięśniem; czuł panikę i zdezorientowanie. 

— Ty i Ginny? Mówiła, że jedliście lunch przy jeziorze… — wytłumaczył Gryfon, zaczynając wyglądać na zakłopotanego. 

— Och! — sapnął Harry, czując gwałtowną ulgę. Przez jeden, szalony moment naprawdę myślał, że Ron mówił o nim i o Malfoyu. — Tak, jedliśmy. 

— Dobrze. — Ron również brzmiał, jakby mu ulżyło. — Może wreszcie przestanie o tym ględzić. 

— O czym? — zapytał Harry; wstał i ruszył z przyjacielem do drzwi. 

— No, może nie ględzić — stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając przepraszająco ramieniem. — Po prostu miała nadzieję, że wreszcie ułożysz sobie wszystko w głowie… sporo o tym mówi. 

— Cóż, ale ja nie… Nie wiem. 

— Wydajesz się być w lepszym stanie — powiedział mu przyjaciel, nie patrząc na niego. — Od kiedy wkurzyłeś się w Hogsmeade, wydajesz się bardziej wyluzowany. 

— Eee, tak… — wymamrotał głupio Harry. 

— Niesamowite, co może zdziałać dobre rozproszenie, co? — zaśmiał się Ron. 

Harry ugryzł się w język, gdy wyobraził sobie, co powiedziałby jego przyjaciel, gdyby dowiedział się, że owym rozproszeniem wcale nie była dziewczyna, ale pewien znienawidzony Ślizgon…

— Harry! 

Po raz drugi tego dnia usłyszał znajomy głos wołający jego imię i żołądek zacisnął mu się w kólkę; Ginny tam była — siedziała na fotelu naprzeciwko Seamusa i Lavender. Hermiona znajdowała się na sofie i kiedy Ron do niej dołączył, powstały dwie pary — oni oraz Ginny i Harry. Świetnie. 

Harry zmusił się do poruszania nogami, mentalnie mordując Rona, ponieważ nie wspomniał o swojej siostrze, nim zeszli na dół. Jego oczy automatycznie prześledziły pokój wspólny. Żołądek ścisnął mu się jeszcze mocniej, gdy tylko dostrzegł Draco, siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju z książką w rękach i nogami na biurku; przyglądał się Harry’emu uważnie. Fantastycznie, kolejny kosmiczny żart – Gryfon był zmuszony siedzieć z dziewczyną, która go pragnęła, podczas gdy po drugiej stronie siedział chłopak, którego chciał on, ale nie mógł mieć. 

Oderwał spojrzenie od blondyna, zmuszając się do nie myślenia o tym, co się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyło, i zamiast tego skupił uwagę na Ginny. 

— Jak się tu dostałaś? — zapytał, wahając się przez moment, gdzie usiąść. 

— Ukradkiem — powiedziała z uśmiechem, podciągając nogi na fotel w jawnym zaproszeniu; Harry najwyraźniej miał usiąść przed nią, na jej stopach. 

_Cholera_ , pomyślał, gdy zajmował miejsce, które wszyscy spodziewali się, że wybierze; w ogóle nie czuł się z tego powodu zadowolony, ponieważ nie chciał dawać Ginny żadnej nadziei. Poza tym, zajęcie tego miejsca, ustawiało Draco na wprost linii jego wzroku. 

— Och — mruknął, siadając w końcu i spoglądając ze skupieniem na drewniane nogi sofy, dzięki czemu nie musiał nawiązywać z _nikim_ kontaktu wzrokowego. 

— Nie jesteś pod wrażeniem? — zapytała Ginny, szturchając go stopą. 

— Co? Och, tak — powiedział. 

— Jesteś beznadziejny — zagruchała dziewczyna czule, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Dotyk wydawał się obcy i niewłaściwy; po tym, jak Draco zajął się nim wcześniej, to wydawało się zbyt lekkie, zbyt niepewne. 

Blondyn łapał go i trzymał w sposób, który mówił, że ma do tego pełne prawo i właśnie tego Harry chciał, właśnie tego potrzebował. 

Nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać i, ignorując rozmowę wokół niego, spojrzał na Draco. Zobaczył, że Ślizgon siedział z nogami na biurku, ale teraz książka znajdowała się przed jego twarzą i wydawała się trząść w dziwny sposób…

Harry mrugnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że Draco się _śmiał_ ; ukrywał się za książką, starając się zasłonić swoje rozbawienie i Harry wiedział, że to przez niego. Ten drań wiedział, że Harry został zapędzony w kozi róg przez Ginny i to go _bawiło_. Gryfon poczuł, że jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie zmienia się w chęć uderzenia blondyna w tę głupią gębę. 

— Więc zjedliście razem lunch? — Głos Hermiony przebił się przez odgłosy rozmowy Rona, Seamusa i Lavender. Pytanie było skierowane do Ginny i Harry’ego, który natychmiast upomniał się, że to jego najlepsza przyjaciółka i nie powinien w nią niczym rzucać. 

— Tak było — odpowiedziała Ginny, ściskając delikatnie jego ramię. 

Ten nie odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, a tylko poruszył się niekomfortowo. Jego wcześniejsza euforia ze spotkania z Draco zaczęła znikać przez kombinację starań Ginny, aby znów się zeszli i przez samego Malfoya, który siedział kilka metrów dalej i zachowywał się jak _dupek_. 

— No, proszę — powiedział Seamus, szczerząc się. 

Harry markotnie uznał, że w niego też nie powinien niczym rzucać. 

— Zamknij się — mruknęła Ginny bez przekonania, starając się zamaskować swój własny uśmiech. 

Następnie wszyscy zaczęli gwizdać i śmiać się — młodsza dziewczyna zarumieniła się, uśmiechając się radośnie. Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

— Zawstydzacie go, dajcie spokój — zawołał Seamus z rozbawieniem.

Harry nie był zawstydzony, był _upokorzony_ ; uczucie powiększyło się gwałtownie, gdy Ginny nachyliła się, owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi i szepnęła: „ignoruj ich”. Czuł jej kwiatowy zapach, który strasznie go odrzucał; kiedyś uwielbiał być blisko niej i wdychać go głęboko, ale teraz wydał mu się niewłaściwy. Szczególnie, gdy porównywał go z bogatym, czystym zapachem _chłopaka_. Harry zadrżał, nie mógł tego znieść… 

— Spadam stąd — wymamrotał, wstając. 

— Och, Harry, no weź. Oni tylko sobie żartują, nie idź — powiedziała dziewczyna, puszczając go niechętnie, gdy stanął na nogach. Irracjonalna myśl pojawiła się w głowie   
Harry’ego: Draco by go nie puścił – chłopak poderwałby się, przyszpilił go do podłogi, siadając na nim, i oświadczył, że Harry nigdzie nie pójdzie. Gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, zastanowił się, skąd on w ogóle o tym wiedział, i zerknął na Draco. Zobaczył, że chłopak obniżył książkę i teraz obserwował go; nie śmiał się już, ale miał na twarzy rozbawiony uśmieszek. 

— Powinnaś iść, Gin, nim ktoś cię tu zobaczy — powiedział nagle Harry, odwracając się, żeby na nią spojrzeć; po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zszedł na dół. 

— Co? — zapytała, wyglądając na zdezorientowaną. 

— Będziesz mieć przez to kłopoty, a jest tu parę osób, które chętnie by cię w nie wpędziły — wytłumaczył Harry, wzruszając ramieniem. 

Ginny spojrzała na Malfoya, który nagle, jakimś cudem, siedział prosto, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w książce i wydawał się nie być zainteresowany tym, co działo się w pomieszczeniu. 

Kiedy Harry mu się przyglądał, Draco delikatnie oblizał opuszek swojego palca, nim przewrócił stronę, i Gryfon szybko spojrzał w bok, rumieniąc się przez ten sugestywny ruch. 

— Okej — mruknęła Ginny z westchnięciem. — Chcesz iść ze mną? — ciągnęła, spoglądając mu wymownie w oczy. 

— Nie, mam trochę zaległych pracy do zrobienia — oznajmił, uciekając wzrokiem i znów się odwracając. — Tak właściwie, to chyba już pójdę… przepraszam — dodał nieszczerze i nim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, wyszedł, ignorując wszystkich. _Szczególnie_ Draco, który znów miał na twarzy uśmieszek pod tytułem: „bardzo mnie bawi dyskomfort Pottera”. 

Harry ledwie zamknął drzwi do pokoju, kiedy te otworzyły się po raz kolejny – Ron i Hermiona podążyli za nim: chłopak wyglądał na poirytowanego, a dziewczyna na przygaszoną. 

— Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał szorstko Ron. 

— Co? — Harry zdecydował się na ignorancję i niewinność. 

— Ginny — odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, siadając na łóżku. — Właśnie wyszła, wyglądała na załamaną, że tak wstałeś i szybko zniknąłeś. 

— Wybacz — mruknął Harry. Naprawdę miał to na myśli: nie chciał, żeby Ginny zaplątała się w ten cały bałagan, ale ona wciąż się nie wycofała i Harry dalej musiał okazywać jej brak zainteresowania. Co innego mógł zrobić? 

— Wybacz? — parsknął Ron, unosząc brew. — Mącisz jej w głowie, stary, będziesz potrzebował czegoś więcej niż „wybacz”. 

— Nie mam nic więcej — powiedział Harry ze zmęczeniem. 

— Co? — zapytał przyjaciel, zamierając. 

Hermiona nerwowo przygryzała wargę, stojąc za swoim chłopakiem. 

— Słuchajcie, nie zrobiłem nic, co sugerowałoby, że wrócimy do siebie… 

— Nie jesteście razem? — warknęła przyjaciółka. 

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo — poinformował ją Harry; nie miał do tej sytuacji zbyt dobrych przeczuć. 

— Ona myśli, że jesteście — stwierdził płasko Ron. 

— Och, Boże. — Harry opadł na brzeg łóżka, chowając twarz w dłoniach. To było takie _niesprawiedliwe_ i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wszystko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Tu już nie chodziło o wpadnięcie w tarapaty – ten irytujący problem został przyćmiony przez bałagan, w który się teraz wpakował. 

Co Ginny sobie myślała, wyciągając wnioski bez żadnych dowodów? Cóż, nie licząc tego okropnego, słodkiego pocałunku, na który nie odpowiedział. A na dodatek, ten pocałunek zaowocował później najlepszym, seksualnym przeżyciem z Draco, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. 

Nieszczęście zaczęło pogłębiać się w Harrym z niepowstrzymaną siłą i szybkością. Wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona go obserwują, czekają na odpowiedź. _Powiedz im, po prostu im powiedz…_ – sam błagał się o to we własnej głowie. Ale jak im powiedzieć? Jak miał powiedzieć swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom, że nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest gejem, i że uwikłał się w dziwną relację z ich wrogiem z dzieciństwa, Draco Malfoyem? 

Samolubna część jego umysłu chciała się wymigać. Nie mógł im powiedzieć. Nawet, jeśli Draco nadal pokazywał, że jest sadystycznym draniem, który czerpał radość z widzenia Harry’ego w tarapatach, to… z drugiej strony był sarkastycznym, sadystycznym, małym sekretem _Harry’ego_ , i Gryfon nie chciał go nikomu wyjawiać, jeszcze nie.   
Harry był odrobinę zdezorientowany siłą swojego pragnienia, ale wiedział, że jednej rzeczy może być pewien. Wciąż pragnął Draco: chciał go tak mocno, że miał problemy z logicznym myśleniem i nie zamierzał mówić tego reszcie świata. 

Poczuł, że łóżko zapada się obok niego, po czym owinęło się wokół niego ramię, delikatnie go przytulając. Nie poruszył się, nie ważył się tego zrobić na wypadek, gdyby miał zacząć płakać albo krzyczeć. Następnie usłyszał westchnięcie i dłoń poklepała go po ramieniu. 

— Wybacz, stary, nie chciałem być chamski… wiem, że jest ci ciężko. 

— Nie masz pojęcia — wymamrotał Harry. 

— Cóż… ale możesz to naprawić? — zapytał niepewnie Ron. 

— Tak — westchnął Harry do swoich rąk. 

Dłoń na jego ramieniu znów go poklepała. 

— Dobrze. Dzięki. Cóż, idę na dół… idziesz ze mną, Miono? 

— Nie, jeszcze posiedzę tu przez moment. Zaraz przyjdę — oznajmiła Hermiona i Harry usłyszał, jak Ron opuszcza pokój. 

— Chodź tutaj — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, przyciągając go w delikatny, ale pewny uścisk. Harry przytulił się do niej mocno, znów czując się wykończonym. — Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? — zapytała przyjaciółka, bawiąc się jego włosami.

— Chciałbym — mruknął Gryfon, odsuwając się. 

— Jesteś zupełnie inny — powiedziała Hermiona, odgarniając mu grzywkę z oczu i przyglądając mu się ze zmartwieniem. — Cała ta sprawa z wpadaniem w kłopoty… Nigdy się tak nie denerwowałeś na to, że ludzie traktują cię inaczej. 

— Wcześniej nie było tak źle, zwykle byłem traktowany normalnie, ale teraz, kiedy wojna minęła… Wszystko w porządku — uciął Harry, potrząsając głową. — Już po wszystkim. 

— Minęło ci już szukanie problemów? — zapytała cicho dziewczyna. 

— Tak myślę — stwierdził. — Chyba sam przyciągam ich wystarczająco wiele. 

— I dałeś sobie spokój z biciem się z Malfoyem? 

Harry poderwał głowę na dźwięk tego nazwiska i zobaczył, że Hermiona przygląda mu się z małym uśmiechem. 

— Zdecydowanie nie — odpowiedział i zarobił lekkie szturchnięcie. 

— Minęło osiem lat. Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, że po tym wszystkim, wciąż nie uczyniliście żadnych postępów. 

Harry ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie, które chciało się z niego wyrwać po usłyszeniu tych słów. 

— Zrobiliśmy — powiedział szczerze. — Ale Malfoy nadal wkurza mnie jak nikt inny…

— Zauważyłam — stwierdziła Hermiona, potrząsając głową i wstając. — Idziesz na dół? Ginny już nie ma — dodała z dziwnym uśmiechem. 

— A Malfoy? — zapytał Harry. 

— Nie ma — odpowiedziała ostrożnie. — Wyszedł gdzieś jakąś minutę po tobie. 

— W takim razie nie idę. Zamierzam go znaleźć i przywalić mu w twarz — powiadomił ją Harry, stając obok niej. 

— Harry! Nie możesz bić Malfoya, kiedy tylko masz zły humor! — powiedziała z rozdrażnieniem. 

— Lepiej jego, niż kogokolwiek innego, co nie? — zaśmiał się Harry, ruszając ku drzwiom i wymykając się za nie. Posłał przyjaciółce uśmiech i pomachał jej. 

— Chłopcy — westchnęła dziewczyna, zostając sama w pokoju. — A mówi się, że to kobiety są skomplikowane.

***

— Przypuszczam, że uznałeś to za bardzo zabawne? — zapytał Harry postać, która opierała się o umywalkę w najdalszym zakątku łazienki dla chłopców na czwartym piętrze; jego głos rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu. 

Draco sięgnął i zakręcił kurki, nim obrócił się powoli, wciskając ręce w kieszenie. 

— Całkiem zabawne, tak — przyznał, odsuwając grzywkę z oczu i uśmiechając się. 

— Jak, do cholery, mogło cię to rozbawić? — fuknął Harry, ruszając do blondyna. Po sprawdzeniu Mapy Huncwotów, wiedział, że łazienka była pusta; zważając na to, która była godzina, miało tak pozostać przez najbliższy czas. 

Draco roześmiał się krótko i odepchnął się od umywalek, powoli podchodząc do Harry’ego. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przesunął palcami po boku jego szyi i Gryfon zadrżał, niezdolny do odepchnięcia go, choć nadal był zły. 

— Ponieważ to było zabawne — powiedział w końcu Draco, a jego głos był zabarwiony przyjemnością. — Jesteś takim samym gejem, jak ja i nikt jeszcze tego nie zauważył, wciąż próbują zeswatać cię z _dziewczyną_ … 

— Kutas z ciebie — oznajmił Harry, odsuwając się od dotyku. 

— Wiem — powiedział Draco bez emocji, jakby słyszał to już tysiące razy. Znając go, to pewnie tak było. — Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać… — Zrobił krok w kierunku Harry’ego, aż ich ciała się zetknęły. Ich oczy spotkały się i Harry nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. — Obserwować, jak siostra Wiewióra cię dotykała, próbowała wywołać jakąś reakcję… 

— Pochylił się, a jego usta zaczęły błądzić po boku szyi Harry’ego, który nieświadomie odchylił głowę, ułatwiając dostęp. — Kiedy obaj wiemy, że jedynie reagujesz na… — pocałował skórę Gryfona tuż po uchem i Harry sapnął cicho, a dźwięk wydał się głośniejszy niż w rzeczywistości w pustej łazience — …mnie. 

Draco delikatnie ugryzł jego szyję, nim kontynuował. 

— Albo na innych chłopaków, jeśli zdecydowałbyś się na poszerzenie horyzontów. — Wzruszył ramionami i ponowił napaść na szyję Gryfona, całując i gryząc. 

— Malfoy… — westchnął Harry. 

— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym przestał? Właśnie dlatego do mnie przyszedłeś, prawda? — zapytał Draco. Harry musiał zamknąć oczy. 

Ten blond dupek, wokół którego owijał właśnie ramiona, wiedział o nim zbyt dużo; Draco wlazł pod jego skórę i mógł z niego czytać jak z otwartej książki. 

— Zostawisz ślad, jeśli będziesz mnie tak gryzł — powiedział Harry, kiedy jego głos zaczął wreszcie współpracować z rozumem; wyprostował szyję i zmusił Ślizgona, aby się odsunął. 

Draco nie zawahał się nawet sekundy, poruszając się i zaczynając całować szyję Harry’ego po drugiej stronie. 

— I? To na pewno… wpędzi cię… w kłopoty. 

— Nie, jeszcze nie — oznajmił Harry, zaciskając powieki i przesuwając dłońmi po plecach Draco. 

Blondyn odsunął się, przyglądając się Harry’emu podejrzliwie. 

— Już nie chodzi o wpadnięcie w kłopoty, prawda? 

— Nieprawda — skłamał Harry. — Po prostu nie jestem gotowy… 

— Bzdury — powiedział pogardliwie chłopak. — Jesteś… 

Gryfon nie chciał słyszeć, co Draco miał do powiedzenia — nie chciał, żeby chłopak powiedział mu rzeczy o nim samym, których Harry jeszcze nie zdążył nawet odkryć, więc zamiast tego pochylił się i mocno go pocałował, popychając z powrotem na umywalki. 

Ślizgon zdawał się doceniać to szorstkie traktowanie, gdy wydał z siebie pełen wdzięczności jęk, i Harry’emu udało się wsunąć ręce pod koszulkę Draco, a potem do jego spodni, kiedy nagle usłyszał — nie do pomylenia z niczym innym — dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i śmiech rozchodzący się po łazience. 

— Cholera! 

Złapał Draco i wepchnął go do kabiny, wciskając się zaraz za nim i zamykając drzwi. Przyłożył palec do ust i blondyn potaknął, z rękami zaciśniętymi na pasie Harry’ego, gdy obaj nasłuchiwali. 

— … spojrzała na tego bogina i zaczęła płakać! — powiedział jeden z głosów, a drugi się zaśmiał. Harry zgadywał, że byli drugo albo trzecioroczniakami. 

— To są właśnie Puchoni — nadeszła pogardliwa odpowiedź. — Idioci. 

Draco nagle zaczął się śmiać, a jego ramiona trząść. Harry również próbował powstrzymać rozbawienie i uciszyć chłopaka, układając dłoń na jego ustach. Ślizgon go odepchnął, zamiast tego wciskając twarz w jego ramię, żeby zdusić dźwięki, gdy dwaj uczniowie dalej rozmawiali. 

Następnie nadszedł dźwięk puszczanej i zakręconej wody, a potem zamykające się drzwi łazienki – pomieszczenie znów stało się dziwnie ciche. Harry wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał, a Draco zaczął się głośno śmiać; Gryfon zamarł na moment, a potem również wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy uderzyła w niego niedorzeczność sytuacji. Śmiali się długo i głośno, dopóki Draco nie zaczął kaszleć, a jego śmiech zanikać; blondyn odsunął się od ramienia Harry’ego, a jego oczy błyszczały.   
Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały i kąciki ust Malfoya zaczęły powoli opadać. Harry również był nagle świadomy tego, jak blisko siebie byli, oraz sposobu, w jaki obserwował go Draco. To nie było to głodne, pełne pożądania spojrzenie, którym chłopak go zwykle obdarzał; teraz było bardziej stonowane i ostrożne, ale wciąż pełne pragnienia, gdy Ślizgon powoli się przysuwał, a jego wzrok krążył między ustami Harry’ego a jego oczami. 

Czas wydawał się zwolnić i Gryfon gapił się na blondyna, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, jakby ich historia nigdy się nie wydarzyła…   
Serce Harry’ego podskoczyło do gardła… sytuacja wydawała się inna — nigdy tak z Draco nie działali.   
Zazwyczaj był między nimi pośpiech, nieposkromione uczucia złości i pożądania, ale teraz… nie był pewien, co to było, ale wydawało mu się ekscytujące i Draco wciąż na niego _patrzył_ … Harry ruszył do przodu, oddychając ciężko, i blondyn skrócił między nimi dystans – ich usta dotknęły się.   
Pocałunek był powolny i niespieszny; ich języki dotykały się niepewnie, a ręce były delikatne. Harry wsunął palce we włosy Draco, a dłonie Ślizgona kreśliły miękkie linie na jego plecach. 

Całowali się, zapominając o wszystkim innym, co znajdowało się na zewnątrz; znajdowali się w małej kabinie w łazience na czwartym piętrze — Harry miał wrażenie, że to był jeden z tych momentów, które powinno się na zawsze zapamiętać. Myśl zaświtała mu na moment w głowie, ale chwilę później zgubiła się, odlatując gdzieś z kurzem, który był widoczny w świetle wpadającym przez okno, z dala od ich nieświadomych głów.


	10. Ryzyko

— Dobre wieści!

Wszystkie głowy w Pokoju Wspólnym obróciły się w stronę Hermiony Granger, która pojawiła się na schodach zachodniej wieży; uśmiechała się. trzymając w dłoni zwinięty pergamin. 

— McGonagall dała nam wszystkim pozwolenie na spędzenie popołudnia w Hogsmeade, jeśli chcemy — powiedziała, a wszyscy obecni zaczęli klaskać i wydawać okrzyki radości.   
— Tylko ósmy rocznik i musimy wrócić przed szóstą — dodała głośno, żeby każdy ją usłyszał, idąc już w kierunku Rona i Harry’ego. 

— Dlaczego Malfoy się nie cieszy? — zapytał Ron, wskazując głową w stronę Ślizgona, który siedział w swoim zwyczajowym kącie z książką w ręce i nachmurzoną miną. 

— Och, on nie ma pozwolenia na wyjście — wyjaśniła Hermiona. — Dostał dwa kolejne szlabany w tym tygodniu. Jeśli nadal tak pójdzie, to wywalą go ze szkoły. 

— Serio? — zapytał Harry. Minął prawie tydzień, od ich ostatniego pocałunku w łazience na czwartym piętrze i od tamtej pory nie miał czasu, żeby z nim porozmawiać. 

— Tak, McGonagall zrobiła mu pogadankę dosłownie przed tym, jak do niej poszłam — wyszeptała Hermiona. — Jest na niego wściekła. 

— Biedny gnojek — powiedział Ron. — Nieźle sobie przejebał, co nie? 

— Można tak powiedzieć — zgodziła się dziewczyna. — Okej. Harry, idziesz z nami, prawda? 

— Nie — wypalił, nim miał szansę to przemyśleć. — Nie mam ochoty. 

— Dlaczego, co się dzieje? — zapytał Ron, marszcząc brwi. 

— Źle się czuję — skłamał Harry, mając nadzieję, że na tym temat się skończy. 

— Jeśli zostajesz, żeby wdać się w bójkę z Malfoyem… — Hermiona zmrużyła na niego oczy. 

— Co? — zapytał Harry z przesadnym sapnięciem. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu nie czuję się najlepiej i zamierzam przespać całe popołudnie — dodał już pewniej. 

— Idź zobaczyć się z Ginny — zasugerowała Hermiona. — Ma ostatnią lekcję wolną, a już dawno ze sobą nie rozmawialiście. 

— Tak, może — wymamrotał Gryfon niezobowiązująco. — Zobaczymy. 

Wokół nich Pokój Wspólny coraz bardziej pustoszał; większość ósmego roku zamierzała wykorzystać ofertę McGonagall i wyjść na chłodne, jesienne powietrze, aby odpocząć od szkoły.

— Trzymaj się — powiedziała Hermiona, przytulając go. — Połóż się i jeśli ci się pogorszy, idź do pani Pomfrey. 

— Tak zrobię — zapewnił ją Harry i pocałował w skroń, nim delikatnie od siebie odsunął. — Zobaczymy się później. Miłej zabawy.

— Do zobaczenia — pożegnał się Ron, klepiąc go w ramię. — Przyniosę ci trochę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do przyjaciół, dopóki ci nie odeszli, aby znaleźć szaliki, czapki i rękawiczki. 

Opadł na jedną z kanap, zwieszając nogi przez oparcie i wbił spojrzenie w sufit. Słuchał, jak ostatni maruderzy rozmawiają i kręcą się po pomieszczeniu, powoli kierując się do wyjścia i zastanawiał się, kto jeszcze postanowił zostać, kiedy nagle jakiś głos przebił ciszę w pokoju. 

— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jesteś mi coś winien, Potter. 

Harry wyszczerzył się, unosząc wzrok. Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł widzieć Draco, więc podniósł się, szybko skanując wzorkiem Pokój Wspólny. Usatysfakcjonowany, że tylko oni zostali, znów się położył. 

— Jaka szkoda, że jesteś tak daleko ode mnie — skomentował leniwie Harry, znów zamykając oczy. 

— Och, naprawdę? — przeciągnął głos, tym razem dużo bliżej. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Draco pochylał się przez oparcie kanapy, spoglądając na niego w dół z uśmiechem. Poruszył się, nim Gryfon mógł odpowiedzieć, wspinając się przez mebel i siadając na nim okrakiem; ułożył dłonie na jego piersi. 

— Co robisz? — zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokół zaalarmowany. — Co, jeśli ktoś wróci? 

— Wtedy zobaczą, jak Harry Potter uczy się profesjonalnie obciągać. — Draco pochylił się i wypuścił powietrze tuż przy jego uchu. Ta myśl była fascynująca i zdecydowanie podniecająca; z pewnością go nie odrzucała. Mówiąc szczerze, Harry spędził sporo czasu na myśleniu, jakby to było komuś obciągnąć— co by czuł, gdyby to jemu ktoś znów miał to zrobić— i o innych seksualnych opcjach, jakie przedstawił mu Draco. Bezpiecznie skryty za kurtyną swojego łóżka, pozwolił swojej wyobraźni szaleć. 

Draco złożył pocałunek na jego szyi — jego język był gorący przy skórze Harry’ego — a potem kolejny, kolejny i jeszcze jeden. 

— Malfoy — westchnął Harry, z trudem utrzymując otwarte oczy. — Chodź na górę.

Draco odsunął się, poprawiając grzywkę, aby nie wpadała mu do oczu. 

— Nie umiesz się bawić. — Wydął dolną wargę, ale zszedł z Harry’ego, wyciągając do niego rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. Gryfon złapał swoją torbę z podłogi i nie puścili swoich dłoni aż do momentu, gdy wspięli się do sypialni Draco. 

Harry poczuł nagłe zdenerwowanie, gdy tylko dotarli do dębowych drzwi na szczycie schodów; przyspieszył mu puls i wzrosła temperatura ciała na samą myśl o tym, co zamierzali robić. Jego myśli były pełne wspomnień z ostatniego razu, gdy blondyn się nim zajął i Harry był podekscytowany, zbliżającą się powtórką. 

Kiedy znajdowali się w środku, Draco odwrócił się, aby zamknąć drzwi i Harry w przypływie odwagi stanął za nim, układając ręce na jego biodrach; czuł wystające kości pod swoimi kciukami. Ślizgon zamarł i Harry odchylił kołnierzyk jego koszuli, przyciskając usta do miejsca, gdzie szyja spotykała się z ramieniem. 

Gryfon doskonale wyczuł dreszcz, który przeszedł przez całe ciało Draco. Zrobił krok bliżej, owijając wokół niego mocniej ramiona i kontynuował całowanie go po szyi. To było _właściwe_ uczucie, pomyślał Harry, gdy kontynuował swoje zabiegi; oddech blondyna zaczął przyspieszać, a jego ciało poruszać się powoli przy Harrym. Nie, żeby ostatni raz nie był cudowny, ale teraz Harry czuł prawdziwy zachwyt. Tym razem to on miał kontrolę i Draco miał rację; to, jak ktoś reagował na jego dotyk było upajające i niesamowicie podniecające. 

Przestał myśleć i poddał się swoim instynktom, odpowiadając na ruchy Draco i małe dźwięki, które wydobywały się spomiędzy jego warg; dźwięki, które zmieniły się w skamlenia, gdy Harry zagryzł zęby na płatku jego ucha i zsunął niżej dłoń, aby pewnie zacisnąć pięść na erekcji chłopaka. 

— Merlinie, czujemy się odważni, co? — zapytał Ślizgon zadyszany, wiercąc się, aby móc przycisnąć się mocniej do dłoni Harry’ego. 

Gryfon nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego obrócił go w swoją stronę, aby mogli się pocałować. 

— Jak dużo masz w sobie odwagi? — wymamrotał Draco przy jego ustach, sięgając w dół do swojego paska. Ten gest postawił na nogi wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe Harry’ego, który spojrzał w dół, przyciskając swój policzek do policzka blondyna; Draco rozpiął pasek i zabrał się za guzik. 

Harry pokiwał głową. Zaschło mu ustach i dopadła go trema. Draco musiał to spostrzec, ponieważ przestał odpinać swoje spodnie i zacisnął dłonie na jego pasie; pocałował go, śledząc językiem jego dolną wargę. 

— Nie myśl o tym zbyt dużo — wyszeptał, przyciskając pocałunek do kącika jego ust. — Po prostu rób to, co wydaje ci się właściwie, skup się na moich reakcjach. I jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię zamordował, uważaj na zęby. 

Harry pokiwał głową i zrobił krok do przodu, sprawiając, że Draco musiał się cofnąć; chciał odzyskać kontrolę. Przyłożył płasko dłonie do klatki piersiowej chłopaka i popchnął go do tyłu, gdzie ten położył się z rękami za głową, obserwując każdy jego ruch. 

Harry uklęknął obok niego na łóżku z sercem kołaczącym mu się w piersi. Sięgnął do guzika przy szkolnej koszuli Draco, ale chłopak złapał go za dłonie i potrząsnął głową. 

— Zostaw ją — powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał zdziwiony Harry. Bardzo wyczekiwał odkrycia niezbadanej dotąd białej skóry, przesuwania po niej dłońmi i całowania każdego centymetra. 

— Bo tak. Tylko dzisiaj — odpowiedział Draco i Harry wykrył proszące nuty w jego głosie. To było niepokojące samo w sobie; wielki Draco Malfoy proszący o coś Harry’ego, ukrywający coś przed nim. 

Gryfon pokiwał głową i zaniechał odpinania guzików. Blondyn obserwował go bacznie jeszcze chwilę, a kiedy upewnił się, że Harry nie będzie próbował go rozebrać, znów ułożył dłonie za głową, wiercąc się lekko, aby znaleźć idealną pozycję. 

Sięgając po guzik od spodni Ślizgona, Harry poczuł coś jak wdzięczność, że ten pozwalał mu robić wszystko po swojemu. Chociaż to znowu nie było takie trudne, zważając na okoliczności. 

Harry pociągnął za spodnie i Draco uniósł biodra, aby ułatwić mu to zadanie. Erekcja chłopaka była doskonale widoczna przez materiał bokserek i Harry poczuł jak jego własne podniecenie odrobinę wzrasta; penis stwardniał mu mocniej, napierając na spodnie. Jednak nie skupił się na tym, zamiast tego kierując swoją uwagę na Draco, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Gryfon pociągnął za bokserki, czując, jak wypełnia się podekscytowaniem. Zastanawiał się, jak do tej pory udawało mu się pozbyć tych wszystkich emocji i nie uświadomić sobie, że widok kutasa go nakręcał. 

Powoli przesunął palcem w dół trzonu, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki oddech Draco uwiązł mu w gardle i był zafascynowany uczuciem aksamitnej twardości. Zachęcony, owinął palce wokół erekcji i zsunął dłoń w dół, a potem pociągnął w górę, dokładnie jak wtedy, gdy się masturbował.   
Całe ciało Draco poruszało się, wijąc się po prześcieradle; blondyn zaciskał zęby i starał się utrzymać zamknięte oczy. 

Harry powoli się poruszył i pochylił się w kierunku krocza Draco; oddychał ciężko, wdychając zapach, który był ciężki i wyjątkowy, nim przesunął językiem po główce penisa.   
Draco jęknął i podrzucił ostro biodrami — nagle Harry nie pragnął niczego innego oprócz zmuszenia Ślizgona do wydania więcej tych cudownych dźwięków i bycia odpowiedzialnym za jego przyjemność. Zeszły z niego wszystkie nerwy, gdy wziął do ust więcej kutasa Draco i zassał tak mocno, jak tylko umiał, używając palców, aby stymulować to, czego nie sięgał wargami. 

To zdawało się działać; Draco wydał z siebie zadyszany jęk, a jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała do włosów Harry’ego — nie po to, aby trzymać albo popchnąć w dół, ale po to, żeby utrzymać między nimi jak najwięcej kontaktu. 

— Cholera jasna, Potter — wysyczał Draco zza zaciśniętych zębów i jęknął przeciągle, gdy Harry wziął go głębiej do ust. 

Dojście zajmowało blondynowi dłużej niż Harry’emu, który spanikował przez całą sekundę, myśląc o tym, co się stanie, jeśli nie będzie umiał doprowadzić go do orgazmu. Podwoił swoje wysiłki, używając języka w ten sam sposób, w jaki robił to Draco i wkrótce został nagrodzony. Uda chłopaka zaczęły się trząść i ten pojękiwał cicho; złamane dźwięki, które nakręcały Harry’ego nawet bardziej. 

Kiedy Gryfon otworzył oczy, uświadomił sobie, że Draco wpatrywał się w niego, zagryzając dolną wargę. 

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Draco zaskamlał, zaciskając palce w jego włosach. Harry natychmiast się odsunął, przez co blondyn puścił jego włosy i zacisnął palce na prześcieradłach. Harry kontynuował obciąganie mu ręką i obserwował, zafascynowany, jak sperma trysnęła z penisa Draco; chłopak wygiął się w łuk, ciągnąc za pościel.   
Harry przysiadł na piętach, uśmiechając się lekko, ponieważ Draco wyglądał na dobrze _wypieprzonego_ ; miał poczochrane włosy, rumieniec pokrywał całą jego szyję, a koszula się przekręciła. Szybko poruszył się i pochylił, całując blondyna i sprawiając, że ten podskoczył, zaskoczony. 

— Kurwa! Nie spodziewałem się, że siedzisz tak blisko — powiedział, pocierając twarz dłońmi, nim spojrzał w dół i zrobił minę. — Zrujnowałeś mi koszulę, Potter — mruknął bez złości w głosie, sięgając po swoją różdżkę na szafce nocnej. Wymamrotał czyszczące zaklęcie, nim naciągnął bokserki i spodnie, nie przejmując się ich zapięciem. 

— To ty nalegałeś, abym jej nie zdejmował. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, siadając na łóżku plecami do ściany; ułożył nogi Draco na swoich udach i położył na nich ręce. 

— To ty stchórzyłeś, żeby przełknąć — odparował Draco, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. 

— Oi! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem — zaperzył się Harry, zaciskając palce na udzie blondyna, co wyrwało z jego gardła syknięcie. 

— Dobra, dobra, puszczę to w zapomnienie — powiedział chłopak, układając się wygodnie na plecach, nim dodał: — Ten jeden raz. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. 

Po tym zapadła między nimi cisza; Draco nie miał nic przeciwko rozkoszowaniu się poorgazmową przyjemnością, a Harry kontemplował nad tym, że polubił to, co właśnie robił dużo bardziej, niż się spodziewał. 

— Chcesz się gdzieś jutro wymknąć i coś porobić w nocy? — zapytał Harry, kiedy delikatnie przesuwał dłońmi po nogach Draco. 

— Nie — odparł leniwie Ślizgon. — Jestem zajęty. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, nie zaprzestając czynności gładzenia nóg Draco od ud po kolana i z powrotem aż do krocza. 

— Nie powinieneś się czasami boczyć, zamiast uśmiechać? — zapytał chłopak i Harry zerknął na niego, uświadamiając sobie, że Draco gapi się na niego jednym okiem nieco podejrzliwie. 

— Nie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Czasami lubię to, że mi odmawiasz. 

— Och — mruknął Draco, znów zamykając oczy. — Przypuszczam, że nikt inny tego nie robi? I możesz kontynuować to, co robisz swoimi dłońmi, jeśli chcesz. 

Harry znów się uśmiechnął i powrócił do gładzenia ud Ślizgona, rozbawiając samego siebie tym, że za każdym razem wędrował coraz bliżej krocza i zastanawiał się, czy Draco liczył na to, że go tam dotnie.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić z Wiewiórą? — zapytał nagle Draco. 

— Nie nazywaj jej… 

— Dobra, co zamierzasz zrobić z Weasleyówną? 

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Harry, marszcząc brwi. 

— Cóż… — zaczął Draco, a ton jego głosu natychmiast zaalarmował Harry’ego. — Myślałem, że może byłoby dobrze, gdyby ludzie uznali, że znów jesteście razem. 

— Co? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Gryfon. — Na serio tak myślisz? 

— Chcę, żeby to coś między nami trwało — odparł chłopak. — I wydaje mi się, że jesteś bardziej zainteresowany seksem, niż wpadaniem w tarapaty. 

Harry pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że Draco ma rację. 

— Więc jeśli ludzie będą myśleć, że coś jest między tobą a rudzielcem, wtedy będziemy mieli idealną przykrywkę. 

— Tak też jej nie nazywaj. — Harry zrobił minę. — Chcesz, żebym ją wykorzystał.

— To świetny pomysł, Potter, dlaczego pierwszy na to nie wpadłem? Jeśli uważasz, że to dobre wyjście, to cóż, nie zamierzam cię powstrzymywać — skomentował Draco, wyraźnie powstrzymując uśmiech.

— Dupek. — Harry ścisnął jego udo. 

Draco wyszczerzył się i Harry powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia. 

— Nie chodzi mi o żadne _wykorzystanie_ , po prostu… wyciągnięcie tego. co najlepsze ze złej sytuacji. Sam niczego nie zaczynaj, ale jeśli ona będzie chciała się przytulać, to jej nie powstrzymuj. 

— Gdybyś zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej po ślizgońsku, twoja skóra zrobiłaby się zielona — powiedział Harry z rozbawieniem. 

— Przynajmniej jeden z nas ma głowę na karku — mruknął Draco. — Albo ten układ nigdy by nie zadziałał. 

— Jedynym problemem jest to, że to Ginny — powiedział Harry z westchnięciem. — Ona nie jest popychadłem. 

— A myślisz, że Pansy była? — zapytał Draco, spoglądając na Harry’ego z niedowierzaniem. — Jeśli Pansy czegoś chce, to albo jej to dajesz, albo usuwasz się z drogi. 

— Myślałem, że od zawsze wiedziała, że jesteś gejem? — zapytał Harry. 

— Przez jakiś czas nie — poinformował go blondyn. — I była wystarczająco dobra, aby uszczęśliwiać mojego ojca. 

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał Harry z zainteresowaniem. 

— Cóż, jeśli mieliśmy jakieś rodzinne spotkanie albo bal, Pansy zawsze szła ze mną i wdzięczyła się do wszystkich, dzięki czemu mój ojciec mógł się oszukiwać, że jego syn - i jedyny spadkobierca - nie jest gejem. 

— Twoi rodzice wiedzą? — dopytał Harry. To wszystko było bardzo interesujące; wcześniej widział Draco jako dwuwymiarową postać, ale teraz obrazek coraz mocniej się poszerzał i ujawniał Ślizgona jako osobę z rodziną, historią i osobowością. 

— Jestem pewien, że tak. Mama na pewno wiedziała — oznajmił szczerze Draco. — Ale to nie był jeden z tych tematów, o których mogłem z nimi pogadać przy kolacji. Po prostu to ignorowali i mieli nadzieję, że mi przejdzie. 

— To okropne — skomentował Harry. 

— To polityka czystokrwistych — odpowiedział ostro blondyn. — Jestem jedynym dzieckiem, więc dla nich brak dziedzica z mojej strony to koniec naszej linii i nazwiska Malfoy. 

— Więc miałeś wziąć ślub i zrobić sobie dziecko? Jeśli twój ojciec by nie… — Harry urwał nagle, nie chcąc zasmucić lub obrazić Draco. 

— Jeśli ojciec nie padłby trupem? — dokończył za niego chłopak. — Przypuszczam, że tak. — Pokręcił głową i dodał: — Biedny drań.

— A co teraz? — zapytał Harry; temat Lucjusza wprawiał go w okropne zakłopotanie i dyskomfort. — Co powiedziałaby twoja mama? 

— Nie wiem. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Teraz zachowuje się odrobinę jak jakaś wariatka. W jednej chwili jest przeszczęśliwa, że przeżyłem, a w następnej nie chce mnie widzieć. Wydaje mi się, że za bardzo przypominam jej Lucjusza. 

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Z początku czuł smutek, słuchając tego wszystkiego, ale zostało to zaćmione przez fakt, że _Draco_ opowiadał o tym, jak o pogodzie. 

— No dobra, wystarczy — powiedział chłopak. Ton jego głosu nie był ostry, ale i tak nie pozostawił cienia wątpliwości, że dyskusja o jego życiu się skończyła. — Lepiej podyskutujmy o twoich wrażeniach po pierwszym, ukręconym lodziku.

Draco uśmiechnął się, znów brzmiąc jak zawsze. 

Harry był odrobinę rozczarowany, podobało mu się słuchanie o życiu Ślizgona poza Hogwartem. 

W końcu wywrócił oczami na Draco, który podparł się na łokciach i szczerzył się; miał potargane włosy, był zarumieniony, ale nadal kurewsko śliczny.

— Miałeś rację — przyznał Harry. — Te reakcje są przyjemne. 

— Więc cię to nie odrzuciło? — zapytał Draco. 

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Gryfon posłał mu uśmiech. 

— Dobrze — skomentował blondyn, zabierając nogi z Harry’ego i siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach; ostrożnie ułożył ręce na jego ramionach, gdy te Harry’ego skierowały się na jego plecy. 

Draco spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, pochylając się, aby go pocałować… 

_Łup._

— Och, do kurwy… znowu zamknął drzwi — zza ściany doszedł ich zduszony głos Blaise’a. 

Draco i Harry odskoczyli od siebie, jakby ktoś poraził ich prądem… Gryfon zepchnął blondyna ze swoich kolan i rzucił się przez pokój, aby wyciągnąć z torby pelerynę niewidkę; szybko narzucił ją na siebie i swoją torbę, wycofując się w kąt. 

Jeśli Ślizgon uznał za dziwne to, że Harry właśnie zniknął, nic po sobie nie pokazał, zamiast tego kładąc się na łóżku z rękami pod głową i wciąż rozpiętymi spodniami. Harry zastanawiał się, co on do diabła wyprawiał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. 

Blaise i Theo weszli do środka — Blaise ściskał w dłoni różdżkę, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

— Dlaczego, do cholery, zamknąłeś drzwi? Co robiłeś? — zapytał. 

— Masturbowałem się — odparł Draco znudzonym głosem. 

— Och, do kurwy nędzy, Draco — powiedział Blaise, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego; jego spojrzenie skierowało się na rozpięty rozporek, nim szybko uciekło w bok. — Pamiętasz te czasy, gdy miałeś jeszcze trochę wstydu? 

— Wątpię — wciął się Theo i blondyn wzruszył ramionami. 

— Wszyscy to robią, nie rozumiem, czego się tu wstydzić. 

— To jedno być zawstydzonym, a drugim chwalić się tym. — Blaise zrobił minę. 

— _Zamknąłem_ drzwi — zauważył Draco. — To ty byłeś na tyle głupi, aby je otworzyć, kiedy wiedziałeś, że jestem tu sam. 

— Cóż, dzięki wielkie, że chociaż przerwałeś — mruknął sarkastycznie jego przyjaciel, potrząsając głową. 

— Możecie stąd spieprzać, żebym mógł kontynuować? — zapytał Draco. 

Blaise posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, ale Theo zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi. 

— Chodź, Blaise, dobrze wiesz, że zacznie kontynuować; nieważne, czy tu jesteśmy, czy nie, a to nie jest pokaz, przy którym chcę być obecny. 

— Słuszna uwaga — prychnął Blaise. — Idź już, wezmę rękawiczki i spotkamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym. 

Theo z gracją wyszedł z pokoju, po czym Blaise zwrócił się do Draco, wskazując na niego palcem. 

— Musisz zacząć gdzieś wychodzić — poinformował ostro. — Przestań leżeć w łóżku i trzepać do myśli o Potterze. _Wyjdź gdzieś_. 

Harry prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem, ale udało mu się nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku; przycisnął rękę do ust i skupił wzrok na Draco, aby zobaczyć jego reakcję. 

— Och, bla bla bla — skomentował ten opryskliwie. — Uwielbiam to, że się troszczysz, ale świetnie mi się tu leży i wali, fantazjując o Potterze. 

— Jesteś beznadziejny — westchnął Blaise. — Któregoś dnia ci przywalę. 

— Czekam na to — powiedział Draco z udawanym westchnieniem. 

Przyjaciel posłał mu rozdrażnione, ale czułe spojrzenie. 

— Wyświadcz mi przysługę, okej? 

— Co? — zapytał blondyn, spoglądając na niego. 

— Znajdź sobie jakąś inną fantazję. — Blaise wyszczerzył się, podchodząc do swojej szafki nocnej, aby wziąć swoje rękawiczki. — Ta z Potterem pod prysznicem w szatni robi się stara. 

Draco złapał poduszkę, żeby nią rzucić, ale Blaise wybiegł z pokoju, śmiejąc się i zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

— Co za cipa — jęknął Draco, kiedy dźwięk śmiechu ucichł, i opadł na plecy, przyciskając dłoń do oczu. 

Harry ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę, szczerząc się szeroko i podchodząc do blondyna; wspiął się na łóżko, siadając okrakiem na biodrach Draco i spróbował odciągnąć rękę z jego twarzy. 

— Ja pod prysznicem w szatni, co? 

— Odpieprz się, Potter — powiedział Draco, nie zabierając dłoni z oczu. 

— Och, no weź — zaśmiał się Gryfon. 

— Przywalę ci — zagroził Ślizgon. 

— Nie zrobisz tego — powiedział Harry. — No weź, nie wstydź się. Poradziłeś sobie całkiem nieźle. 

— Wiem, ale i tak — mruknął naburmuszony Draco. 

Harry pochylił się i pocałował go, uśmiechając się, nawet jeśli pocałunek nie został odwzajemniony. Znów go pocałował, starając się wymusić jakąś reakcję. 

— No dalej — błagał. — Powiem ci, jaką ja mam fantazję. 

— Dotyczy mnie? — zapytał Draco, pocierając ustami o jego usta, gdy mówił. 

— Oczywiście — przyznał Harry i ugryzł go w dolną wargę. 

Ślizgon milczał przez chwilę, aż wreszcie zabrał głos. 

— Słucham. 

— Pamiętasz tę łazienkę, w której prawie nasz przyłapali? Tę na czwartym piętrze? — wymamrotał Harry. 

— Tak. — Draco brzmiał na zainteresowanego. 

— Wyobrażam sobie, że znów tam jesteśmy i że przyciskasz mnie do ściany, a potem opadasz na kolana i mi obciągasz — wyszeptał Gryfon i znów pocałował Draco, czując dreszcze, kiedy blondyn poruszył swoimi ustami przy jego. 

— Fajna peleryna, tak swoją drogą — zauważył Draco, w końcu owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi i całując go porządnie; musnął o siebie ich języki. — To wyjaśnia _tyle_ rzeczy. 

— Dobrze, że ją miałem, bo byłoby po nas — powiedział Harry, kładąc się całym ciężarem na Draco i podpierając się na łokciach po bokach jego głowy. 

— Tak, nie sądziłem, że ktoś jeszcze wróci — skomentował Ślizgon, wiercąc się odrobinę, aby znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. — Zakładam, że to zrujnowało twój nastrój? 

— Nie do końca — przyznał Harry. — Ryzyko zostania złapanym jest całkiem ekscytujące, wiesz? 

— Pottera kręci ryzyko. — Draco uśmiechnął się, pociągając za włoski na tyle szyi Harry’ego. — Nigdy bym nie zgadł. 

— Przymknij się — powiedział Harry, całując go kolejny raz. — Są lepsze rzeczy, które możesz robić z ustami. 

— Bardzo niegrzecznie — mruknął Draco i delikatnie przygryzł jego wargę. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, więc skupili się na całowaniu, obaj rozkoszując się tą chwilą; wiedzieli, że wkrótce Gryfon będzie musiał sprawdzić godzinę i wyjść, zacierając za sobą wszelkie ślady wcześniejszej obecności.


	11. Blizny i skóra

— Cóż, gdybyś nie był taki _powolny_ … 

— Masz pieprzoną Błyskawicę! Każdy jest przy niej wolny! 

— To gówniana wymówka. 

— Jeśli miałbyś Nimbusa 2001, to bym ci dokopał. 

— Jasne, zwal wszystko na miotłę, Malfoy… 

Harry uskoczył, kiedy jedna z figurek szachowych została rzucona w jego kierunku; minęła go i uderzyła o nogę stołu z piskiem. Usiadł, szczerząc się do Draco, który skrzywił się na niego, podnosząc różdżkę, aby przyzwać z powrotem figurkę. 

— Dam ci się przelecieć, kiedy pogoda się poprawi — obiecał Harry, kładąc się na boku i podpierając głowę na dłoni. 

— Jeśli pogoda się poprawi — wyburczał Draco, szturchając skoczka, żeby ruszył się na szachownicy. Na zewnątrz wył wiatr, a w okna uderzał deszcz; dokładnie tak, jak przez cały ostatni tydzień.

— Poprawi się, nie martw się — powiedział Harry, naciągając na kolana jeden z koców, które wyczarował Ślizgon. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali, było chłodno; byli rozłożeni na podłodze w starej klasie do astronomii na siódmym piętrze, w ledwie używanym skrzydle. 

— Czy Zabini i reszta twoich znajomych poszli do Hogsmeade? — zapytał Gryfon, obserwując ze zrezygnowaną akceptacją, jak skoczek Draco zbijał właśnie jednego z jego pionków. 

— Tak — prychnął chłopak. — Kompletni debile. 

— Chyba nie padało, kiedy wychodzili. — Harry ziewnął, obracając się na plecy i wciskając ręce pod głowę. 

— Tak, ale każdy z chociaż połową mózgu mógł przewidzieć, że znów zacznie lać… Uch, grasz czy nie? — zapytał zirytowany Draco. 

Harry wywrócił oczami i obrócił się, szybko robiąc rozeznanie na szachownicy; wykonał ruch królową. 

— Myślisz, że zrobią się podejrzliwi, bo znowu tylko my dwaj nie poszliśmy? 

Draco potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie. Po wczorajszej kłótni na eliksirach będą się raczej martwić, że się pozabijamy. 

— Ty zacząłeś — wytknął Harry z uniesioną brwią. 

— Cóż, twój kociołek miał właśnie eksplodować. Gdybym w ciebie czymś nie rzucił, musielibyśmy zeskrobywać resztki Wybrańca ze ścian. 

— Chyba masz rację — mruknął Gryfon. 

— Zawsze ją mam — przeciągnął słowa Draco. 

Harry prychnął śmiechem i pokręcił głową obserwując jak blondyn wykonuje swój ruch. Halloween zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i Harry spędził ostatnie kilka tygodni balansując na cienkiej linie: publicznie walczył z Draco, a prywatnie spotykał się z nim w sekrecie, kiedy tylko mogli znaleźć kilka wolnych minut. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, gdy mogli zrobić coś więcej niż pośpieszne pocałunki i obmacywanie się — ich przyjaciele poszli do Hogsmeade, chcąc zmierzyć się z naturą, i dając im tym samym kilka godzin sam na sam.

— Chcesz jutro coś porobić? Wymknąć się gdzieś razem? — zapytał nagle Draco, brzmiąc, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. 

Gryfon zmrużył na niego oczy. 

— Myślałem, że jesteś zajęty? 

— Nie — odparł Draco. — Mam wolne. 

— Nie masz, mówiłeś, że musisz coś zrobić z Theo — naciskał Harry, robiąc wszystko, aby nie brzmieć oskarżycielsko. 

— Taki był plan — odpowiedział wymijająco chłopak. Po chwili dodał: — Przesunąłem kilka spraw. 

— Nie rób… — zagroził Harry. 

— Na litość Merlina, nie zrobiłem tego, bo jesteś _Wybrańcem_ , ani nic z tych rzeczy — wysyczał Ślizgon. 

— Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — domagał się odpowiedzi Harry. 

— Bo jestem napalony — odparował Draco. 

Spojrzeli na siebie i sekundę później wyszczerzyli się szeroko, znów kompletnie relaksując. 

— A teraz? — zasugerował Harry, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego ciele. 

— Gotowy, żeby dać się złapać? — zapytał blondyn. 

— Nikogo tu nie ma, wszyscy poszli do Hogsmeade — zauważył Gryfon. 

— Słuszna uwaga — powiedział Draco, marszcząc brwi. — Myślą, że gdzie teraz jesteś? 

On miał ułatwione zadanie; po raz kolejny zabroniono mu opuszczać zamek po tym, jak doprowadził parę pierwszorocznych Puchonów do płaczu na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. 

Harry z kolei musiał wymyślić swoją własną wymówkę, żeby nie iść z resztą szkoły. 

— Powiedziałem, że idę zobaczyć się z Ginny — wyjaśnił, przypatrując się szachownicy. — Nie mogła iść, bo ma zbyt dużo pracy domowej. 

— Twoja przykrywka nie będzie spalona, gdy tylko ktoś z nią porozmawia? — zapytał Draco, unosząc brew. 

— Nie, bo u niej byłem — powiedział Harry. — Spędziliśmy razem kilka godzin, a potem wymyśliłem wymówkę o eseju do napisania i przyszedłem tutaj. Jest zadowolona, inni też, a ja mogę siedzieć z tobą. Wszyscy wygrywają. 

— Jesteś takim _kłamcą_ — mruknął Draco z błyskiem w oku. — Podoba mi się to. 

— Domyśliłem się — prychnął Harry. 

— Jesteś całkiem niezły w tym podwójnym życiu — zauważył zamyślony Draco. — Nie sądziłem, że podołasz. 

— Jeszcze sporo o mnie nie wiesz. — Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. 

— Założę się, że wiem o tobie więcej, niż ty o mnie — rzucił wyzwanie Ślizgon, wpatrując się w niego. 

— No dobra — powiedział Harry, siadając prosto; natychmiast zapomnieli o grze w szachy. — Mówisz coś o mnie, ja o tobie, a ten, kto uzbiera najwięcej punktów, wygrywa. 

— Dobra — zgodził się chętnie blondyn. — Okej, pierwsze — przerwał, żeby pomyśleć, — Jesteś wężousty. 

— Wszyscy to wiedzą — zaprotestował Harry. — Musisz mówić rzeczy, których nie wiemy, że ten drugi o nas wie. 

— Okej, okej. _Lubisz_ być wężoustym — poprawił się figlarnie Draco. Harry wzruszył ramionami, dając mu punkt. 

— Jesteś oburęczny — odparował natychmiast. Ślizgon wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem. 

Jeden do jednego. 

— Twoje ulubione słodycze to czekoladowe żaby — powiedział Draco. 

— Tak. — Harry kiwnął głową. — _Twoje_ to cukrowe myszy. 

— Syriusz Black był twoim ojcem chrzestnym — oznajmił chłopak i Harry przyznał mu rację, czując ukłucie na myśl o Syriuszu. Nie zamierzał się jednak nad tym rozwodzić i skupił się na ich małej grze. 

— Skręciłeś kostkę, kiedy byłeś młodszy — powiedział w końcu, czym zaskoczył Draco. 

— Skąd wiesz? 

— To nie jest część gry — zamruczał Harry. 

Draco mrużył na niego przez chwilę oczy, nim znów zabrał głos: 

— Nie lubisz siedzieć plecami do drzwi. 

Harry był tym zaskoczony; nawet Ron jeszcze tego nie załapał, chociaż często go prosił, żeby zamienili się miejscami, bo inaczej męczył się całą lekcję, czując nerwy i stres. 

— Czujesz irracjonalną nienawiść do Erniego MacMillana, nawet jeśli nie zamieniliście ze sobą dwóch słów, a wasze drogi się nie skrzyżowały — odparł Harry. 

— To nie jest _irracjonalne_ , jest jak pieprzony wrzód na tyłku — skomentował ze złością Draco. — Dobra, daj mi pomyśleć. Um, przepowiednia, w której dowiedziałeś się, że musisz zabić Czarnego Pana, mogła nie dotyczyć tylko ciebie — powiedział w końcu triumfalnie. 

— Skąd, do kurwy, to wiesz? — zapytał oszołomiony Harry. 

— To nie jest część gry, prawda? — powtórzył po nim Ślizgon. — Twoja kolej, jest… pięć do czterech dla mnie? 

— Przedmiot, w którym jesteś świetny to eliksiry, ale mógłbyś być nawet lepszy, jeśli być się przyłożył — powiedział Harry. 

— Po pięć — zadecydował Draco. — Nienawidzisz borówek. Sześć do pięciu. 

— A ty jesz je każdego ranka na śniadanie, albo w muffince, albo w płatkach — odpowiedział natychmiast Gryfon. — Jesz frytki ze _wszystkim_ i naprawdę się wkurzasz, kiedy ktoś zabiera ci jedzenie z talerza. Nigdy nie siadasz na tym końcu stołu, który jest bliżej tego nauczycielskiego, kiedyś spędzałeś dużo czasu siedząc pod małą wierzbą nad jeziorem, boisz się nietoperzy, nienawidzisz, gdy ludzie chodzą tuż za tobą… 

Draco patrzył na niego z takim podziwem, że Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. 

— Poddaj się, Malfoy, mógłbym tak cały dzień. 

— Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Sądziłem, że nigdy mnie nawet nie zauważałeś — skomentował Draco, wyglądając na szczerze zdumionego. 

— No cóż, twoja kostka… w quidditchu zawsze odpychasz się lewą nogą, chociaż nie jest tak silna i czasami, kiedy ruszasz stopą na lekcjach, przeskakuje ci kość i słychać taki obrzydliwy, chrupiący dźwięk — wyjaśnił Harry. — Nie było tak trudno się domyślić. 

— Próbowałem zeskoczyć ze wszystkich schodów na piętrze w Manor, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat — powiedział mu Draco zamyślonym tonem. — Wiedziałem, że jak ojciec się dowie, to będzie wściekły, bo zabronił mi to robić. Nic nie powiedziałem i cierpiałem przez kilka dni w tajemnicy, przez co kostka się poprawnie nie uleczyła. 

Jego spojrzenie znów skupiło się na Harrym i natychmiast stał się znowu podejrzliwy. 

— Ale skąd wiesz całą resztę? 

— Spędziłem dużo czasu na szóstym roku, obserwując cię — przyznał Harry. 

Mina Draco zrzedła. Harry natychmiast pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał i nie wymyślił jakiegoś kłamstwa; nie mógł znieść pełnej smutku i wstydu miny Ślizgona. 

— Och — westchnął cicho chłopak. 

— Nie — wydyszał Harry, sięgając po niego. — Proszę, nie. 

— Nie panuję nad tym, wiesz — wymamrotał Draco, uciekając wzrokiem od wyciągniętej ręki Harry’ego. 

Gryfon wstał i przestąpił nad szachownicą; usiadł po turecku obok Draco i położył rękę na jego kolanie, chociaż chłopak wciąż na niego nie patrzył. 

— Malfoy, no weź. To było lata temu i wpakowałeś się w coś, czemu nie umiałeś podołać. Nikt cię nie wini. 

Draco nie odpowiedział, więc Harry złapał jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. 

— Co mogę zrobić? Powiedz mi… 

Urwał, ponieważ Draco pocałował go mocno, miażdżąc razem ich usta. Odsunął się z płonącymi oczami. 

— Rozprosz mnie — wyszeptał. — Zrób coś, co sprawi, że zapomnę chociaż na minutę. 

Harry pochylił się i przyciągnął blondyna do pocałunku, puszczając jego policzki, aby móc wciągnąć go na swoje kolana za nadgarstki; przesuwał dłońmi po bokach jego ciała. 

Draco przycisnął się do niego, oplatając go nogami w pasie, gdy desperacko się całowali i Harry szybko zaczął się coraz mocniej podniecać. 

— Wracajmy do mojego pokoju — wydyszał Ślizgon, odsuwając ręce Harry’ego od guzika swoich spodni. 

Harry pokiwał głową, otumaniony, wstając i łapiąc swoją torbę z podłogi, gdy Draco szybkim ruchem różdżki pozbył się koców i szachownicy; złapali się za ręce i praktycznie pobiegli do drzwi. 

Blondyn szarpnął za klamkę i ledwie rozejrzał się na boki, nim pociągnął Harry’ego w dół korytarza. Gryfon czuł jak buzuje w nim adrenalina i walczył z chęcią zaśmiania się – to była jedna z tych chwil, kiedy Draco sprawiał, że czuł się, jakby znów miał czternaście lat i praktycznie żadnych zmartwień. 

Dotarli do końca korytarza i Draco wyjrzał za róg, ciągnąc za rękę Harry’ego, aby dać mu znać, że droga była czysta. Prawie doszli do pokoju – zostały im tylko dwa korytarze i jedne schody – kiedy nagle usłyszeli zbliżające się do nich głosy. 

Harry złapał Draco i wciągnął go za gobelin, co pozwoliło im się schować w małej alkowie, gdzie trzymali się siebie mocno i nasłuchiwali, czy hałasy się oddalają. To byli pierwszo-, drugo-, lub trzecioroczni, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ich głosy i fakt, że tylko te klasy nie mogły pójść do Hogsmeade. 

Gryfon musiał powstrzymać śmiech i Draco syknął na niego, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy. 

— Zamknij się — wysyczał, wychylając się zza gobelinu. 

— Naprawdę powinniśmy być ostrożniejsi… Draco, czekaj! 

Ślizgon pociągnął go za rękę na korytarz, krocząc w kierunku schodów, które miały ich zaprowadzić w dół. Tylko cudem nie spotkali nikogo więcej, gdy doszli do zachodniej wieży; chichotali, gdy wbiegali po spiralnych schodach. 

— Nikogo nie ma — oznajmił Draco do Harry’ego, wychylając głowę przez dziurę w podłodze. 

— Dobrze, a teraz ruchy — wyszczerzył się Harry, popychając go do przodu i w kierunku sklepionego przejścia do sypialni. 

— Ktoś tu jest bardzo chętny — powiedział Draco z uśmieszkiem. 

— Mhm — wydyszał Harry z dłońmi na jego biodrach, gdy potykali się w kierunku drzwi. Ledwie udało im się je zamknąć, nim z powrotem zaczęli się gorąco całować. 

Palce blondyna momentalnie zacisnęły się na rąbku jego swetra i chciały go zdjąć, gdy Harry pokręcił głową, przytrzymując je. 

— Ty też musisz się rozebrać — powiedział. 

— Nie — zaprzeczył natychmiast Draco. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry. Pamiętał, że chłopak zabronił mu się rozebrać za pierwszym razem i od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło; za każdym razem, gdy Gryfon próbował zdjąć jego koszulę, Draco odpychał jego ręce i kierował je niżej. 

— Wiesz dlaczego — oznajmił ostro Ślizgon, patrząc na niego. 

Harry pomyślał o tym chwilę i nagle zrozumiał; wiedział, że od samego początku znał powód, ale potrzebował czasu, żeby go zaakceptować. Sięgnął po lewe ramię Draco i chociaż chłopak starał się je zabrać, Harry nie pozwolił mu na to. Powoli sięgnął do rękawa i odpiął mankiety, żeby móc podwinąć materiał; wstrzymał oddech i powoli pociągnął w górę. 

Tym razem Draco nie próbował się odsunąć, ale nie patrzył na niego; zacisnął zęby i wbił wzrok w ścianę. 

Harry gapił się na Znak na przedramieniu Draco, czując coś dziwnego w dole żołądka. Współczucie wymieszane z czymś, czego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. 

— Bolało? — zapytał i Draco pokiwał głową. — Nie myślę o tobie przez to gorzej, wiesz? — dodał miękko, śledząc palcem krawędzie Znaku. 

— Nigdy o mnie za dobrze nie myślałeś, więc to mało zmienia — odparł gorzko Draco. 

— Wiesz, że już tak nie jest — oznajmił Harry i przyciągnął blondyna w swoje ramiona, całując go mocno. Draco oddał pocałunek, relaksując się; opadły mu ramiona i rozluźnił mięśnie. Tym razem Gryfon się nie zawahał; wsunął ręce pomiędzy nich i złapał za dół swetra Draco, pokazując chłopakowi, aby odsunął się o krok, co ułatwiło przeciągnięcie ubrania przez jego głowę. 

Draco pozwolił mu na to i po tym, jak Harry odrzucił sweter, od razu sięgnął do guzików koszuli. Dłonie Ślizgona zacisnęły się instynktownie na jego własnych. 

— Jeśli zaczniesz czuć się winny, przywalę ci — zagroził. 

— Dlaczego miałbym się tak czuć? — zapytał zdziwiony Harry. 

Blondyn westchnął i sięgnął do guzików, samemu je odpinając. Gryfon obserwował go, kompletnie skonsternowany, i kiedy materiał rozdzielił się, ukazując bladą skórę, sięgnął do niej z głodem, ściągając koszulę w dół ramion Draco, nim przebiegł wzrokiem po klatce piersiowej.   
Jego oczy zatrzymały się na bliźnie, przecinającej całą klatkę piersiową — długiej, białej linii, która była cienka, ale wciąż widoczna. Zmarszczył brwi, momentalnie wpadając w szok; _on_ to zrobił, ponad dwa lata temu w łazience… 

— Cholera — wyszeptał, śledząc delikatnie linię blizny. 

— Tak, cholera — odparł Draco bez wyrazu, znów wpatrując się w coś niewidzącym wzrokiem i sięgając do ręki Harry’ego, aby ją z siebie strząsnąć. 

Harry spojrzał na niego bezradnie, miliony uczuć zalewały go od środka. Jego pierwszą reakcją było przeproszenie, ale jaki był sens? Szkoda już została wyrządzona. Po chęci przeproszenia nadeszła ochota na wybronienie swoich czynów i wymówkę. Po tym wszystkim — nie ważne, co powiedział Draco — przyszła niesamowicie silna fala poczucia winy, która sprawiła, że poczuł się, jakby dokonał tego czynu wczoraj. 

Wiedząc, że Draco nie zareagowałby zbyt dobrze na przeprosiny, ani wszystkie inne słowa, które cisnęły się Harry’emu na usta, zrobił jedną rzecz, o której mógł myśleć. Z kluchą w gardle pochylił się, muskając oddechem skórę Draco, i delikatnie pocałował początek bladej blizny. 

Poczuł, jak oddech Draco więźnie mu w piersi, a jego trzęsące się palce wsuwają w jego włosy. 

Harry czuł się, jakby balansował na krawędzi, więc znów pocałował klatkę piersiową chłopaka, wiedząc, że Ślizgon w ułamku sekundy mógł się stać złośliwy; zawsze tak robił w takich chwilach. 

Zwinne palce zsunęły się w dół i powoli podwinęły sweter Harry’ego, nim złapały za niego mocno i pociągnęły do góry. Gryfon poczuł, jak przepływa przez niego ulga; ten gest był w języku Draco oznajmieniem, że między nimi było okej i że mogli zapomnieć o znaku, który Harry pozostawił na jego skórze. 

Okulary Harry’ego spadły, gdy Draco przeciągnął mu sweter przez głowę, ale on miał to gdzieś; blondyn owinął wokół niego ramiona i Harry rozkoszował się uczuciem skóry przy skórze, gdy pocierał dłońmi ręce Draco — od ramion aż po łokcie, a potem po jego plecach, robiąc to delikatnie i sprawiając, że chłopak w jego ramionach drżał.   
Draco potarł nosem jego policzek i Harry spojrzał na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek; oddychał płytko, gdy Draco wpatrywał się w jego usta. Ten wychylił się po chwili, aby go pocałować, ale Harry obrócił głowę, uciekając od jego ust. Chłopak poruszył się, ale Gryfon znów się odchylił, robiąc unik, więc Ślizgon nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Niepewny uśmiech wykwitł na wargach blondyna. 

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, śmiejąc się lekko, nim pochylił się i pocałował Draco. 

Pocałunek nie pozostał delikatny zbyt długo; nakręcany przez dotyk nagiej skóry, Harry nie mógł tego kontrolować. I najwyraźniej Draco też to nie szło. Chwilę później Gryfon znalazł się na łóżku, pociągając na siebie Ślizgona; nie zaprzestali całowania nawet wtedy, gdy zaczęli ściągać buty i skarpetki, ani wtedy, gdy zajęli się spodniami i skopywaniem ich w dół nóg. 

Wkrótce obaj leżeli obok siebie tylko w bokserkach, ssąc i liżąc swoje wargi. Merlinie, czyjeś ręce na jego nagiej skórze były cudownym uczuciem.   
Harry naciągnął na nich koc, gdy Draco przycisnął się mocniej do niego, wsuwając między jego nogi swoje udo. Gryfon nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że spojrzał w dół; puls przyspieszył mu natychmiastowo na widok ich splątanych nóg i erekcji, które wypychały materiał bokserek. 

Jego twarz została pociągnięta do góry i Draco znów go pocałował. Harry sapnął w usta chłopaka, kiedy ten otarł o siebie ich biodra; Harry miał gdzieś, co się stanie, zamierzał na ślepo pozwolić blondynowi zrobić ze sobą to, co ten tylko zechce, ponieważ czuł się tak dobrze. 

Draco musiał użyć wszystkich pokładów swojej samokontroli, aby nie popchnąć Harry’ego na plecy i go nie wypieprzyć… przypuszczał, że Gryfon by nie protestował, ale to nie był odpowiedni moment; nie chciał zmuszać Harry’ego do czegoś, czego ten mógł żałować. Jęknął, gdy ten narzucił na niego nogę, przyciskając ich do siebie jeszcze mocniej, i zaczął ssać delikatnie jego język… 

Usłyszeli kliknięcie, okropny świszczący dźwięk, a potem kroki, które nagle ustały. Obaj zamarli, wiedząc, że to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. 

Draco obejrzał się tak szybko, że strzyknęło mu w karku i serce natychmiast opadło mu do żołądka, gdy zobaczył Blaise’a Zabini, który stał w progu, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami na ciuchy porozrzucane wokół. Jego wzrok przeniósł się z ciuchów wyżej, do miejsca, gdzie byli Draco i Harry; obaj na wpółnadzy, splątani razem i zadyszani. 

— Wy głupie, głupie _chuje_ — powiedział cicho Blaise wściekłym głosem, przerywając ciszę. 

Draco przycisnął czoło do ramienia Harry’ego, zaciskając powieki i doskonale wiedząc, że właśnie wpakowali się w poważne kłopoty.


	12. Bariery

— Draco? — zapytał Blaise twardym głosem. — Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo, jeśli łaskawie możesz mi poświęcić chwilę.

— Spadaj stąd, Blaise — warknął Draco, podnosząc głowę z ramienia Harry’ego, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. 

— Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie, dopóki nie wyjaśnisz, o co tutaj, do cholery, chodzi! 

— Nie twój interes — wtrącił Harry z pochmurną miną, mrużąc oczy i próbując dostrzec cokolwiek bez okularów.

— Jesteś w moim pokoju, z moim przyjacielem, więc to mój interes — odparł niebezpiecznie niskim głosem Blaise. — Nie masz prawa tu być, Potter… 

— Tak, mam…

— Tak, ma… 

Draco i Harry odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, po czym spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. 

— Draco, każ mu stąd iść, nim zdecyduję się pójść do Wielkiej Sali i przyprowadzić tu Weasleyównę — zagroził Zabini. 

Draco poczuł, jak Harry się spina, więc położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czuł pokusę, aby kazać się przyjacielowi odpieprzyć, ale jego wściekły wyraz twarzy go powstrzymał. 

— Idź — powiedział cicho do Harry’ego. — Nie martw się, załatwię to. 

Blaise wydał z siebie sceptyczny odgłos, ale obaj go zignorowali. 

— Ale jeśli powie… — zaczął Gryfon. 

— Nikomu nie powie — wyszeptał Draco przy jego uchu, aby tylko on go usłyszał. — Zagrożę mu Obliviate, jeśli będę musiał. Idź. Zobaczymy się później. 

Harry zawahał się, ale w końcu pokiwał głową. Draco westchnął, obserwując go, jak niezgrabnie podnosi swoje spodnie, a potem zakłada je szybciej niż je zdjął, co było całkiem imponujące. 

Gryfon zszedł z łóżka i wcisnął stopy w buty, jednocześnie naciągając na siebie podkoszulkę. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Draco, gdy w końcu założył okulary na nos i zawahał się, jakby rozważał pocałowanie go na do widzenia. Wreszcie potrząsnął głową i ruszył do wyjścia. 

— Zobaczymy się później — wymamrotał jeszcze, łapiąc swoją torbę z podłogi i szybko wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 

— Ty kompletny _kretynie_ — wysyczał Blaise w chwili, w której zostali sami. — Co tu się wyrabia? 

— Masz oczy — powiedział ze zmęczeniem Draco. 

— Oczy, które doznały szoku na widok nagiego Harry’ego Pottera w moim pokoju! — wywarczał drugi chłopak. — W co ty pogrywasz, Draco? 

— Biorę to, co mogę — poinformował go zwięźle blondyn. 

— Wie chociaż, że jesteś w nim praktycznie zakochany odkąd skończyłeś jedenaście lat? — zapytał go przyjaciel, siadając na brzegu swojego własnego łóżka; podniósł koszulę Draco z podłogi i rzucił nią w niego. 

— Nie i się nie dowie — powiedział Draco, wciskając ręce w rękawy, ale nie zapinając guzików. — Po prostu od czasu do czasu się spotykamy, nie ma się o co spinać. 

— Ale jak, do diabła, udało ci się to zrobić? — zapytał słabo Blaise. — Ostatnia aktualizacja informacji dla świata była taka, że Potter jest hetero. 

— Eksperymentuje — odparł krótko Draco. 

— _Z tobą_? — Zabini brzmiał na zszokowanego. — Ale wy się nienawidziliście… 

— I o to chodzi — wytłumaczył Draco. — Nikt nie będzie nas o to podejrzewał, ponieważ wszyscy inni nadal myślą, że się _nienawidzimy_. 

— Więc wszystkie wasze sprzeczki są na pokaz? 

Wzruszył ramionami. 

— A czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, w jakim _szambie_ się znajdzie, kiedy ludzie dowiedzą, że się z tobą pieprzył? — zapytał obcesowo Blaise. — Nie jesteś raczej człowiekiem roku, Draco. 

— Tego chce — uświadomił go Draco, zastanawiając się, jak to dokładnie wyjaśnić. — Kojarzysz, jak bardzo się ostatnio spinał, bo wszyscy traktują go ulgowo? To, jak go uderzyłem? 

Wyraz twarzy Blaise’a stawał się z każdej chwili coraz bardziej niedowierzający. 

— Więc pieprzy cię, żeby wpaść w kłopoty? Co za kurewsko głupi pomysł. 

— Wiem — powiedział pochmurnie Draco. — Koniec tematu. 

— Co się stanie, kiedy znudzi się eksperymentowaniem? Albo zdecyduje, że to nie jest warte kłopotów? 

— Wtedy o nim zapomnę — warknął Draco. — _Koniec_ tematu, Blaise. 

Zapadła między nimi cisza i Balise przyjrzał się mu uważnie, nim zaczął mówić przyciszonym głosem. 

— Zabijasz mnie, Draco. Żałuję, że przestałeś o siebie dbać. 

Draco przełknął ślinę, czując przerażenie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z kluchy w swoim gardle. Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, aby powstrzymać łzy. 

— Nie potrafię — powiedział drżąco. 

Usłyszał ruch, a potem ku jego zaskoczeniu, Blaise usiadł obok niego, wyciągając nogi i owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi w pół uścisku.   
Draco pozwolił mu się trzymać zamiast odepchnąć go, jak zrobiłby w każdy inny dzień, po raz pierwszy w życiu niezdolny do wymyślenia sarkastycznego komentarza. Wykończony położył głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. 

— Jesteś idiotą, Draco Malfoyu — powiedział miękko Blaise; jego głos był pozbawiony wcześniejszej złości i pogardy. — Co ja z tobą zrobię? 

Draco nie odpowiedział, bo nie wiedział co.

***

— Kurwa. 

Harry rzucił torbą przez pokój, trafiając nią na łóżko; jego myśli pędziły tysiąc kilometrów na minutę. Co, do kurwy, mieli niby teraz zrobić? 

Od początku planował powiedzieć ludziom i wpaść w kłopoty, ale teraz, kiedy już to się stało, czuł się do bani. Jeśli Zabini by powiedział i wszyscy by się dowiedzieli, już nie mógłby widywać Draco, i nieważne, jak bardzo by próbował, wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie ot tak po prostu zapomnieć blondyna; uczucia nóg owiniętych wokół jego pasa, jego smaku, czy miękkości skóry. 

— Kurwa — przeklął znowu Harry, siadając ciężko na brzegu łóżka. Był zdolny przyznać przed samym sobą, że jeszcze się nie nacieszył Draco i zdecydowanie nie był gotowy, aby go stracić. 

Nagle uderzyła w niego pewna myśl — rzucił się na swoją torbę i grzebał w niej, dopóki nie znalazł zaczarowanego kawałka pergaminu, na którym pisali do siebie z Draco jakiś czas temu. Pergamin był teraz pusty i Harry modlił się o to, aby wciąż działał. 

Złapał pióro i atrament, które wystawały z torby i rozprostował kartkę na kolanie.

_Co się dzieje? Wszystko z tobą okej?_

Nerwowo przyglądał się pergaminowi przez jakiś czas, nienawidząc tego, że musiał czekać na odpowiedź; o ile jakaś miała w ogóle nadejść. Odłożył mały zwój na szafkę nocną i wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą książkę, licząc na to, że go to rozproszy. 

Nie zadziałało. Gapił się na słowa, ale jego mózg ich nie rejestrował; myślał o pocałunkach z Draco, o jego rękach na swojej opalonej skórze, o uczuciu jego oddechu tuż przy swoim uchu. 

Pół godziny później zerknął na pergamin po raz milionowy i serce praktycznie wyskoczyło mu z piersi; słowa napisane znajomym charakterem pisma, pojawiły się pod jego własnymi — rzucił się przez łóżko, aby przeczytać je w pośpiechu. 

_Wszystko gra, Blaise nic nie powie, ale zdecydowanie jest wkurzony. Spotkajmy się w ten piątek o jedenastej na Wieży Astronomicznej, nie próbuj niczego do tej pory. Do zobaczenia_. 

Harry starał się nie czuć rozczarowania. Powinien się cieszyć, że Blaise ich nie wyda, ale tak nie było; zamiast tego był załamany tym, że musiał czekać kolejnych pięć dni, aby móc dotknąć Draco. To było tak, jakby Ślizgon coś w nim odblokował, pomyślał Harry, gdy składał pergamin; upchnął go z powrotem w torbie. Nigdy nie odczuwał jakiejś silnej potrzeby seksu, a teraz ciągle lawirował na granicy pożądania, co go martwiło. 

Westchnął, podnosząc się z łóżka. Przedwcześnie przerwana sesja całowania z Draco pozostawiła go sfrustrowanego, a śnienie o tym na jawie niezbyt mu pomogło.   
_Równie dobrze mogę coś z tym zrobić_ , pomyślał sucho Harry, zrzucając buty. Złapał ręcznik wiszący na drzwiach łazienki, planując gorący prysznic i satysfakcjonującą masturbację. Równocześnie przyznał przed samym sobą, że tak, planował myślenie w tym czasie o Draco, bo prawdopodobnie i tak miał skończyć w piekle, więc równie dobrze mógł sobie zasłużyć.

***

— Wszystko gra, stary? 

Harry zerknął na Rona znad swojego w połowie skończonego wypracowania; jego przyjaciel wyglądał na zmartwionego, luźno trzymając w dłoni pióro nad pergaminem, który był zapisany jeszcze skąpiej niż ten Harry’ego. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. 

— Czemu pytasz? — zapytał Harry, dodając kolejne słowo do wypracowania. 

— Przez cały tydzień dziwnie się zachowywałeś — powiedział szybko Ron, jakby chciał wyrzucić to z siebie od dłuższego czasu i teraz wreszcie miał okazję, kiedy byli tylko we dwóch, pracując nad skomplikowanym esejem z Zaklęć. 

— Znów jesteś rozkojarzony, tak samo jak na początku roku — kontynuował Ron. — Coś nie tak z Ginny? 

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — powiedział Harry, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. Wiedział, że zachowywał się w tym tygodniu niespokojnie po tym, jak nakrył ich Blaise, ale nie sądził, że jego przyjaciele zauważyli. Tych pięć dni ciągnęło się w nieskończoność; czas drwił sobie z niego, podwójnie zwalniając tempo. 

— Jest bardzo cierpliwa, wiesz — powiedział Ron, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. — Nie sądziłem, że tak będzie. 

— Ja też nie — przyznał Harry szczerze. — Bardzo się zmieniła po wojnie. 

— Zmieniła się w stosunku _do ciebie_ — poprawił go przyjaciel. — Myślę, że jej uczucia się nie uległy zmianie, po prostu nie chce cię wystraszyć. Sam nie wiem, powtarzam tylko to, co słyszę od Hermiony, a sporo z tego nie rozumiem. 

— Och — powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, jak miał udawać zainteresowanego Ginny, kiedy miał spotkać się z Draco za – sprawdził czas i jego żołądek wykonał fikołka – pół godziny. 

— Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba — dodał przepraszająco Ron. — Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, żeby zachowywała się przy tobie normalnie… ale ona zrobiłaby dla ciebie wszystko. 

— Wiem — odparł ponuro Harry, dodając kropkę na pergaminie. — Dzięki, że w ogóle próbowałeś. 

— Kobiety — westchnął Ron. — Wszystkie są szalone. 

Harry mruknął na zgodę, znów sprawdzając godzinę. Spojrzał w górę i jego serce wykonało fikołka, gdy dostrzegł blond czuprynę, podążającą przez pokój wspólny za Seamusem Finneganem, który kierował się w stronę schodów; złapał się barierki i z gracją zeskoczył w dół. 

Serce Harry’ego znajdowało się obecnie w jego gardle; Draco musiał właśnie iść do Wieży Astronomicznej i jedyne, co on musiał zrobić, to odczekać chwilę, żeby nie wyglądać podejrzanie, wymyślić jakąś wymówkę i samemu tam podążyć. 

— Słyszałeś, co wyrabiał Malfoy w tym tygodniu? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem Ron, który najwyraźniej również obserwował Draco. 

— Co? — zapytał Harry, natychmiast spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę. 

— Pansy powiedziała Lavender, która powiedziała Seamusowi, że Malfoy zachowywał się jak kutas — powiedział w zamyśleniu Ron. — Ponoć sporo wagarował i na wszystkich narzekał. 

— Ale to chyba u niego normalne, co nie? — zapytał Harry, starając się nie zdradzić jak bardzo go to interesowało. 

— Dla nas tak, ale Parkinson zdaje się myśleć, że mu się pogorszyło — powiedział Ron. — I teraz nawet _jego_ znajomi się wkurzają, bo się na nich wyżywa. Serio, szkoda mi go. 

— Szkoda ci go? — zapytał niedowierzająco Harry. 

— No tak. — Drugi Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. — Stracił ojca i z tego, co słyszałem, jego matka oszalała… wszystko mu się popieprzyło. Część z tego mu się należy, no ale sam wiesz. 

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział powoli Harry. 

— I wcale sobie nic nie ułatwia, zachowując się w stosunku do każdego jak kutas. No cóż, albo przez to przejdzie, albo nie. 

— Co się stanie, jeśli mu nie przejdzie? Wyleją go ze szkoły? — zapytał Harry. 

— Nie wiem. — Ron znów wzruszył ramionami. — Ale na pewno nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. 

Harry nie mógł dłużej czekać, komentarze Rona tylko zwiększyły jego potrzebę odnalezienia Draco. Westchnął, upuszczając pióro i siadając prosto; zrolował swoje wypracowanie. 

— Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli się poddam i zostawię cię samego? Raczej nic z tego nie będzie. 

— Nie, chyba też sobie na dziś odpuszczę. — Ron ziewnął. — Chcesz zagrać z nami w karty? Przysięgam, że skopię dupsko Zabiniego przynajmniej raz. 

— Nie, nie dziś. Chyba wezmę pelerynę i pójdę pochodzić. Cały dzień byłem w zamku i dostaję bzika — skłamał gładko Harry. 

— Ma sens. Pewnie będę martwy dla świata, gdy wrócisz. 

— Będę cicho — obiecał przyjacielowi i Ron kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością. 

— Dzięki, stary. 

Poczucie winy związane z Ginny minęło mu w sekundzie, gdy opuścił Pokój Wspólny. Mówiąc szczerze nie wyczekiwał spotkania z Draco tylko dlatego, że chciał dobrego orgazmu; martwił się o jego zachowanie i o to, jak mało obchodził go jego własny los. 

Droga do Wieży Astronomicznej była szybka; przeskakiwał po trzy stopnie, czując adrenalinę i oczekiwanie. Doszedł na sam szczyt i otworzył drzwi, zastając Draco opierającego się o kamienną balustradę. 

— Malfoy — zawołał cicho i Ślizgon obrócił się w jego stronę. Harry miał czas, żeby przyjrzeć się jego zaciśniętej szczęce i dłoniom zwiniętym w pięści, nim Draco popchnął go na drzwi i pocałował z siłą, która oscylowała na granicy gwałtowności. 

Harry mógł dosłownie posmakować jego desperacji i strachu w pocałunku oraz sposobie, w jaki zacisnął ręce na jego ramionach. Pozwolił mu na kontrolowanie pocałunku przez kilka chwil, nim odepchnął go, zachwycony brakiem kontroli Draco. 

— Malfoy, stop — powiedział, odsuwając go od siebie mocniej. — Co się dzieje? 

— Nasze porozumienie nie zawiera rozmów — odpowiedział szorstko Draco, po czym przyciągnął go do kolejnego ostrego pocałunku. 

— Malfoy! — wysapał Harry, stawiając opór. — No dalej, uspokój się — dodał, ściskając go mocno za ramiona. 

— Nie — odparł Draco, szarpiąc się i próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku. 

— Draco, proszę — powiedział Harry, przyciągając go do siebie i całując go w skórę tuż obok ucha. Ślizgon wyszarpnął się, ale Harry szybko go chwycił i pocałował znowu, i znowu; lekkie pocałunki na policzkach i ustach, które powoli pozwoliły Draco się uspokoić. 

— Co się dzieje? — wyszeptał Gryfon, delikatnie całując jego drżące usta i pocierając go po ramionach. 

— Nie — mruknął Draco. — Nie zaczynaj udawać, że ci zależy. 

— Ale mi zależy — zaprzeczył Harry i znów musiał go mocniej ścisnąć, aby się nie odsunął. — Spójrz na mnie. Zależy mi na tobie. 

— Zresztą, to bez znaczenia — odparł ponuro blondyn, uciekając wzrokiem. 

— Malfoy, co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie obchodzi cię to, co się z tobą stanie? — zapytał go cicho Harry. 

— A dlaczego powinno? — warknął Draco, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Wiesz o wszystkim, co robiłem, o całym tym bałaganie. 

— Miałeś szesnaście lat i znajdowałeś się w trudnej sytuacji! To już nie ma znaczenia — powiadomił go Harry. 

— Wiesz, co zrobiłem — powtórzył Draco; jego spojrzenie było jasne i pełne złości. — Chcę dostać to, co mi się należy. Nie zasługuję na drugą szansę. 

— Po prostu dokonałeś złych wyborów… — powiedział Harry, zszokowany gorzkim tonem blondyna. 

— Tak — warknął ten. — I nie mogę ze sobą wytrzymać, wiedząc, że właśnie takich wyborów dokonałem. Nie mogę pojąć tego, jak mógłbym coś teraz zrobić ze swoim życiem… To po prostu… — przerwał gwałtownie i wziął głęboki oddech. — Tak bardzo się starałem, żeby zrobić to, czego on ode mnie oczekiwał i teraz zostałem z krwią na rękach — kontynuował ciszej chłopak. — Zasługuję na wszystko, co mnie spotyka. 

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył Harry, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. 

— Nie pieprz — odpowiedział Draco, odpychając go od siebie; obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z wieży, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. 

Harry stał tak w bezruchu i ciszy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak z Malfoyem, ale nie sądził, że jest aż tak źle. Jak długo Ślizgon męczył się z tymi gorzkimi myślami i strachem? I dlaczego właśnie teraz wszystko wychodziło na wierzch? 

Harry naciągnął na siebie pelerynę, instynktownie wiedząc, że musiał iść za Draco. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić w tym stanie, szczególnie, jeśli to co mówił Ron o jego izolowaniu się od przyjaciół, było prawdziwe. 

Ruszył w drogę powrotną do Wieży Zachodniej i przez cały ten czas nie spotkał nawet jednej duszy. Pokój Wspólny wciąż był pełen ludzi, ale udało mu się przemknąć niezauważonym; zostawił za sobą ciepło kominka i skierował się do sypialni Draco. 

Zdjął pelerynę, wskakując na górę co dwa stopnie, a potem zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do zamkniętych drzwi na samym szczycie, zastanawiając się, co ma powiedzieć, gdy wreszcie stanie z Draco twarzą w twarz. Przeczuwał kolejną kłótnię, ale był na to gotowy; trzymał się kurczowo myśli o tym, że przynajmniej Draco mówił mu, co działo się w jego głowie.   
Zapukał cicho, czując jak serce tłukło mu się w klatce piersiowej, a usta wyschły. Zdawało się, że czekał całą wieczność, nim drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły. 

Blaise Zabini wyglądał na zmartwionego i zmęczonego, ale kiedy napotkał wzrok Harry’ego, przybrał na twarz maskę. Harry otworzył bezużytecznie usta, nim znów je zamknął, ponieważ nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, jak to wytłumaczyć, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co tak właściwie; chciał po prostu pomóc.   
Blaise przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem westchnął i kiwnął głową, nim wyminął go i zszedł w dół schodów. 

Harry wślizgnął się do pokoju i, dzięki światłu księżyca, które wpadało przez pojedyncze okno, dostrzegł, że Draco leżał na łóżku, twarzą w stronę ściany i pościelą podciągniętą na ramiona. 

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił torbę na podłogę, nim zdjął buty i skarpetki. Zawahał się, czując dziwny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, który gniótł mu serce i płuca; uścisk, który tylko się pogorszył, gdy spojrzał na Draco. Poddając się, przeszedł przez pokój i wdrapał się do jego łóżka; wślizgnął się pod pościel i ułożył niepewnie ramię wokół pasa blondyna.   
Draco nie ruszył ani jednym mięśniem, więc Harry pochylił się i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego karku, tuż nad krawędzią podkoszulki. A potem kontynuował długimi, powolnymi pocałunkami, których zamierzeniem było przełamanie barier; barier, które Draco stawiał wokół siebie, a przez które udało się Harry’emu w minimalnym stopniu przejrzeć na Wieży Astronomicznej. 

Ślizgon poruszył się ledwie zauważalnie, muskając palcami dłoń Harry’ego, która zaciskała się ciasno na jego pasie. To był mały, ale wystarczający ruch; Harry chwycił się tego jak koła ratunkowego i obrócił Draco na plecy, naciskając na jego ramię. 

Szare oczy spotkały jego własne, gdy pochylał się, aby pocałować Draco. Wargi blondyna poruszyły się przy jego, rozchylając się i pozwalając mu na muśnięcie dolnej z nich językiem. 

Draco poruszał się teraz bardziej rozmyślnie, przekręcając się mocniej i przyciskając swoje ciało do Harry’ego; jego dłoń ułożyła się na szyi Gryfona, gdy całowali się powoli i leniwie, nie szczędząc czasu na smakowanie siebie — trzymali się mocno, rozluźniając w swoich objęciach, jak zawsze, gdy byli tak blisko siebie. 

Dłoń zsunęła się z szyi Harry’ego, poruszając w dół. Harry spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie chciał zdjąć jego koszulkę, ale był zaskoczony, gdy Draco, owszem, sięgnął do koszulki, ale swojej — zdjął ją przez głowę i odrzucił na bok, osłaniając skórę i blizny, wszystko to tylko dla oczu Harry’ego. 

Harry wziął jego lewą rękę i zaczął obsypywać ją pocałunkami po całym przedramieniu, sprawiając, że blondyn zaczął się trząść i trzymać go mocniej; oddychał drżąco i nierówno. Dociskając go mocniej do łóżka, Harry zaczął całować blizny na jego klatce piersiowej, aby dać mu znać bez słów jak bardzo było mu przykro przez to, co zrobił i jak bardzo chciał wszystko naprawić. 

Nagle palce sięgnęły do jego paska od spodni; pozwolił Draco go zdjąć i zepchnąć swoje spodnie w dół, nim skopał je z siebie i zdjął koszulkę przez głowę z pomocą chłopaka, który odrzucił ją na podłogę, nim podniósł się na łokciach, aby móc go znowu pocałować. 

Jego pocałunki nadal były pełne potrzeby, ale odrobinę spokojniejsze. Harry czuł, że chłopak wciąż był zły i wystraszony, ale nie było już czuć surowej desperacji, którą przejawiał na Wieży Astronomicznej; pozwalał się sobą zaopiekować. 

Draco odsunął się od niego i potarł o siebie ich nosy. Zdjął Harry’emu okulary, odłożył je ostrożnie na szafkę, nim spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Wychylił się do góry, ujmując twarz Harry’ego w obie ręce, nim pociągnął ją lekko w dół, aby móc złożyć pocałunek na bliźnie na czole. 

Gest był prosty, ale wstrząsnął Harrym do głębi; nie ważne, co Draco mówił, jak normalnie go traktował i twierdził, że Harry nie jest inny niż wszyscy, ten jeden pocałunek pokazał mu, że był _specjalny_ dla niego. Teraz widać było, że wzajemnie im na sobie zależało; obaj mieli blizny, które wciąż wymagały pomocy w zaleczeniu.   
Harry sięgnął do spodni od piżamy Draco i zaczął delikatnie ciągnąć je w dół, szybko zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie miał nic pod spodem. Ślizgon musiał wyczuć jego zawahanie, ponieważ zachęcił go do działania, dotykając jego dłoni. 

Kontynuowali całowanie, dotykając się językami delikatnie, ale pewnie, gdy Harry męczył się ze spodniami Draco, czując swoje szybko bijące serce. Blondyn złapał za jego bokserki i pociągnął je w dół jego nóg jednym, sprawnym ruchem, po czym natychmiast zabrał ręce i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, wsuwając mu język do ust i pchając do góry biodrami.   
Harry sapnął i wtedy Draco się odsunął, aby zagryźć zęby na jego ramieniu i zacząć całować go po szyi; Gryfon wsunął palce w jego włosy, dociskając jego głowę mocniej do siebie, gdy jednocześnie skopywał swoje własne bokserki i wyginał się przy bosko nagim i twardym ciele. 

Dosłownie płonął, ponieważ ich ciała były tak gorące, a pocałunki, którymi Draco obdarzał jego szyję zdawały się idealne; ocierali się o siebie, a stałe tarcie nakręcało ich coraz mocniej. Harry sapał w ramię Draco, trzymając się go mocno i pchając biodrami w sposób, który był czysto instynktowny. Ślizgon jęczał, całując go i nacierając na niego, dociskając swoje krocze pewnie do jego… 

To było cudowne i Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chciał, aby to trwało już zawsze, czy wolał poddać się spalaniu pożądania, które płonęło w jego ciele właśnie w tamtym momencie. Po chwili jego decyzja została podjęta za niego — Draco szarpnął mocniej biodrami i Harry poznawał po jego ruchach i gwałtownych oddechach, że zaraz dojdzie. Zerknął w dół między ich ciał i dostrzegł, ocierające się o siebie, erekcje i tyle wystarczyło; oczy wywróciły mu się w tył głowy i zajęczał, pchając gwałtownie biodrami, po czym doszedł mocniej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Draco zaczął ocierać się o niego bardziej gwałtownie, a jego oddechy brzmiały jak szlochy — Gryfon prawie zaczął go błagać, aby przestał, był tak nadwrażliwy, ale wtedy Draco wygiął plecy w łuk, zamknął oczy i sapnął, dochodząc. Harry nakrył jego usta swoimi, tłumiąc wszystkie wydobywające się z niego jęki. 

Przestali się całować i po prostu leżeli, drżąc i trzymając się nawzajem, nim znów zaczęli wymieniać się delikatnymi pocałunkami. Harry nie otwierał oczu, nie chcąc patrzeć na Draco, gdy ten będzie mówił mu, że musi sobie pójść. 

Poczuł jak Ślizgon wychyla się prawdopodobnie po to, aby sięgnąć różdżkę z szafki nocnej, co się potwierdziło, ponieważ chwilę później skóra Harry’ego zamrowiła od zaklęcia czyszczącego. 

Draco odsunął się i Harry poczuł jego dotyk — w dół ramienia, do łokcia i znów do góry — i ciepły oddech przy swoim uchu. Spiął się, czekając na nieuniknione. 

— Śpij — wyszeptał blondyn i pocałował go w skroń. Gryfon otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Draco, nie rozumiejąc. — Śpij — powtórzył chłopak. 

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo na jego lekko niecierpliwy ton głosu i pokiwał głową, zgadzając się. Wiedział, że to głupi pomysł, że powinien się ubrać i wyjść, ale było mu ciepło i miło, i był niesamowicie zmęczony. 

Draco ułożył się za nim, robiąc z niego małą łyżeczkę, i owinął luźno ramię wokół jego pasa. Harry przycisnął się do jego ciała, układając rękę na ramieniu, które Ślizgon trzymał na jego brzuchu; splątał razem ich palce i docisnął Draco do siebie mocniej. 

— Przytulanie, Potter? — zapytał rozbawiony, ale zaspany głos. 

— Ty zacząłeś — wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Harry. 

— Nie prawda — odparł natychmiast Draco, ziewając. 

— Prawda — udało się wydusić Harry’emu. Blondyn nie odpowiedział, co wywołało na jego twarzy uśmiech i pozwoliło mu szybko zasnąć. Kilka godzin nie mogło im zaszkodzić.


	13. Zmiana nastawienia

— Potter. Potter, wstawaj! 

Harry niechętnie wybudził się ze snu, w czym pomogła mu potrząsająca nim ręka i poirytowany głos. 

— Lepiej już idź — usłyszał jeszcze. 

Powolnymi ruchami Harry zaczął macać szafkę nocą z poszukiwaniu swoich okularów; w końcu zacisnął palce na metalowych oprawkach i nasunął je na swój nos. 

— Co? — udało mu się wydusić. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Blaise’a Zabini, który stał nad nim, gapiąc się na niego niecierpliwie, okryty czarnym szlafrokiem, co było cholernie dziwnym widokiem. 

Harry rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł, że Draco wciąż śpi — leżał na brzuchu, zajmując prawie całe łóżko. Jego twarz była skierowana w stronę Harry’ego, a między brwiami utworzyła się mała zmarszczka. 

— Która godzina? — zapytał ze zmęczeniem Harry, pocierając twarz. 

— Ósma. Naprawdę musisz… ludzie zaraz zaczną się budzić — wytłumaczył Blaise. 

— Spałeś tutaj? — zaciekawił się Gryfon, nagle świadomy faktu, że pod przykryciem on i Draco nadal byli nadzy. 

— Nie — prychnął drugi chłopak. — Nie żartuj. Zostałem u Theo, który mieszka sam i ma wolne łóżko. 

— Och, jasne — odpowiedział zażenowany Harry; Draco poruszył się za nim, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, i przerzucił ramię przez jego pas, nim znów się uspokoił. 

— Przespał całą noc? — zapytał nagle Blaise, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. 

— Tak, tak sądzę — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Nie wstał i nigdzie nie poszedł? Nie wywędrował gdzieś o jakiejś chorej godzinie?

— Bardziej chorej niż ta? — zapytał Harry i otrzymał w odpowiedzi miażdżące spojrzenie. — Nigdzie nie był, a przynajmniej nie zauważyłem — dodał. — Czemu pytasz? 

— Cierpi na bezsenność — powiadomił go zwięźle Blaise. — Doprowadza mnie do szału. 

— Nie tylko ciebie — wymamrotał Harry, za co tym razem otrzymał słaby uśmiech. 

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, nim Gryfon znów ją przerwał. 

— Wszystkim powiesz, prawda? 

Cisza trwała i trwała, a Blaise tylko się na niego gapił. Harry oczywiście nie odwrócił wzroku. 

— Nie, Potter. Nie powiem — oznajmił wreszcie z westchnięciem. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry. 

— Wciąż śpi, czyż nie? — wytknął Blaise, jakby to było oczywiste i skinął głową na śpiącego blondyna. — A teraz się ubierz i spadaj stąd, nim zmienię zdanie. Powiem mu, że cię wykopałem, przyrzekam. 

Blaise odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do łazienki. Harry siedział jeszcze przez chwilę , zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Jednak nie mógł spędzić tu więcej czasu; wiedział, że Zabini ma rację, a on musiał wrócić do swojej sypialni, nim wszyscy zaczną wstawać. 

Delikatnie wyplątał się z uścisku Draco i powoli wysunął swoją nogę spomiędzy jego. 

Ślizgon mruknął coś we śnie i przewrócił się na bok, zabierając ze sobą przykrycie. Harry uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową, nim sięgnął po swoje ubrania i ze zmęczeniem zaczął zakładać na siebie co popadło. Marzył o tym, aby tutaj zostać, naprawdę. Cały czas spoglądał na Draco, nawet gdy zarzucił na ramię pelerynę niewidkę, a na drugim zawiesił swoją torbę; na koniec wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. Zobaczymy się później, pomyślał, zerkając za siebie ostatni raz, nim wreszcie wyszedł. 

Na zewnątrz naciągnął na siebie pelerynę — tak dla pewności — i tak szybko jak mógł, szedł do swojego pokoju, starając się nie narobić żadnego hałasu. Wszedł do pokoju, zdjął pelerynę i miał właśnie przejść do łazienki, kiedy drzwi za nim się otworzyły. 

W pełni ubrany i zaspany Ron wpadł do środka. 

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. 

— A [i]ty[/i]? — odparł Harry zakłopotany. 

— Och — mruknął Ron, rumieniąc się. — Eee, z Hermioną. 

— Och, Boże, nie chcę wiedzieć — powiedział gorączkowo Harry. 

— Myślałem, że się domyślisz, bo gdzie indziej mógłbym być? — zapytał go przyjaciel, przechodząc przez pokój do swojego łóżka, ale nagle zatrzymał się, gapiąc na Harry’ego z przerażeniem. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie byłeś tam, gdzie myślę, że byłeś. — Ron potrząsnął głową, nie przestając się gapić. 

Harry rozważał nie powiedzenie niczego, gdy po prostu wpatrywał się w Rona wielkimi oczami. 

— Byłeś! Jezu, Harry, to moja siostra! — zapłakał drugi Gryfon, opadając twarzą na łóżko. 

— Ee, co? — zapytał zdziwiony Harry. 

— Masz… masz… — wymamrotał Ron, siadając i gwałtownie wskazując na swoją szyję. 

Harry pobiegł do łazienki, zapalając świeczki i spojrzał w lustro; był rozczochrany, a powód wzburzenia jego przyjaciela był oczywisty — na szyi w widocznym miejscu miał spektakularnie dużą malinkę. Och, [i]kurwa[/i]. Lustro parsknęło na jego widok i Harry zaklął siarczyście. 

— Wiesz, nie przeszkadza mi to, że jesteś z Ginny, ale są pewne rzeczy, których nie chcę wiedzieć. — Ponury głos Rona dotarł do niego zza drzwi. 

— Ee… wybacz, stary — powiedział Harry, po czym po cichu zaklął na samego siebie i przyjrzał się siniakowi z bliska. Tak naprawdę nie musiał, bo to cholerstwo było wystarczająco duże i ciemne, aby dostrzec je ze sporej odległości. — Ron, jak brzmi to zaklęcie, które pomaga pozbyć się malinek? — zapytał po chwili w desperacji, czując jak narasta w nim panika. Nie mógł tak wyjść z pokoju, bo co, jeśli ktoś by go zobaczył i sprawa doszłaby do Ginny? 

— Nie wiem, ale Lavender na bank ci pomoże — powiedział Ron, wtykając głowę do łazienki. 

— Nie! Nie, Lavender. — Harry praktycznie krzyknął, potrząsając głową. — Ona jest zbyt… 

W odpowiednim momencie przerwał zdanie, które prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się: [i]ona jest zbyt gadatliwa i pewnie pójdzie wypaplać Ginny.[/i]

— Piskliwa? — zaoferował Ron i Harry pokiwał gorliwie. 

— Tak — zgodził się. — Znasz kogoś jeszcze? 

— Na pewno Seamus wie, jak to zrobić. Pójdę go znaleźć — powiedział Ron, pstrykając palcami. 

Harry odetchnął drżąco, kiwając aprobująco głową. 

— Dzięki, serio. 

— Możesz mi się odpłacić, ucząc się tego zaklęcia i nie zmuszać mnie więcej do oglądania dowodów na to, co robisz z moją siostrą — powiadomił go poważnie Ron i Harry pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk. — Wrócę za parę minut. 

W przeciągu pięciu minut, kiedy Ron szukał Seamusa, Harry przyjrzał się malince jeszcze dwa razy i wysłuchał reprymendy lustra. Jak, do diabła, nie zauważył, że Draco mu to zrobił? No cóż, był zajęty innym sprawami… Uśmiechnął się do samego do siebie z lekkim poczuciem winy w tej samej chwili, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. 

Wyszedł z łazienki z przepraszającym uśmiechem; Seamus stał na środku pokoju w zielonej pidżamie, a jego włosy odstawały we wszystkich kierunkach. Podszedł pewnie do Harry’ego, przyglądając się jego szyi zaspanym wzrokiem. 

— Jasna kurwa, Harry, to wampirzyca czy co? — zapytał, pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy. 

Ron szturchnął go łokciem, przechodząc obok. 

— Mówisz o mojej siostrze — powiedział ponuro. 

— Nie szturchaj mnie, Weasley, bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty wyciągnąłeś mnie z łóżka o ósmej w cholerną sobotę — odparł Seamus. 

— Wybacz, Seamus, jakoś ci się odwdzięczę, obiecuję — zaproponował Harry. 

Gryfon zamarł i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ewidentnie namyślając się, co mógłby w zamian dostać. 

— Dasz mi się przelecieć na Błyskawicy. 

— Stoi — zgodził się natychmiast Harry. — Tylko się tego pozbądź. 

Seamus wyszczerzył się i wskazał różdżką na jego gardło; skóra rozgrzała się, ochłodziła, a potem wróciła do normalnego stanu. 

— Zniknęło? — zapytał. 

— Aye. — Chłopak skinął głową, ziewając szeroko. — A teraz wracam do łóżka. Odpowiedni czar znalazłbyś w książce od zaklęć, jeśli tylko wysiliłbyś się, żeby go poszukać — dodał żartobliwie. 

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry; Seamus machnął leniwie ręką, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Harry opadł na łóżko i wydyszał: — Dzięki, kurwa, Bogu. 

Ron posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. 

— Czemu ci to tak przeszkadza? Ludzie wiedzą, że spotykasz się z Ginny. 

— Chciałbyś mieć coś takiego na swojej szyi? — zapytał Harry, unosząc na niego brew. 

— Jasne, że nie — odpowiedział przyjaciel, a potem się wyszczerzył. — Okej, dotarło do mnie. 

— Wracam do spania — wyjęczał Harry, kierując się do łazienki. Marzył o tym, żeby położyć się spać i obudzić w innej rzeczywistości, gdzie jego życie będzie prostsze. 

[center]*[/center]

Kiedy Harry obudził się po raz kolejny, dochodziła pora lunchu, a pokój był pusty. Nie przeszkadzało mu to; samotność dała mu czas, żeby pomyśleć o poprzedniej nocy. Jednak rozmyślanie nie trwało długo, ponieważ jego żołądek wygrał nad procesami myślowymi, wysyłając do jego mózgu sygnały o tym, jak bardzo jest pusty. Harry wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał się i zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, żeby znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i coś zjeść; po drodze zatrzymał się w łazience na drugim piętrze. 

Dopiero co otworzył drzwi, kiedy dostrzegł znajomą postać, która stała tyłem do niego i myła ręce. Jego serce wykonało fikołka i Harry prędko przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, żeby dotknąć Draco, ale ten właśnie wtedy dostrzegł go w odbiciu lustra. 

— Hej, czy Zabini… — zaczął Harry. 

— Odpierdol się, Potter. 

Harry zamarł. 

— Co? 

— Powiedziałem, żebyś się odpierdolił, Potter — wywarczał Draco, odwracając się i wymijając go; od razu skierował się do wyjścia. 

Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany wokół, aby sprawdzić, czy są sami; według niego nie było tam nikogo innego, więc nie rozumiał, co się stało. 

— Malfoy — zaczął, ale tylko tyle udało mu się powiedzieć, nim Draco odwrócił się z zadziwiającą prędkością i popchnął go na umywalki. 

— [i]Odwal się[/i] — powiedział, wskazując na niego palcem, a jego głos drżał tak samo jak jego ręce; Harry był w stanie tylko się na niego gapić. — Znów jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

A potem wyszedł z łazienki bez oglądania się za siebie. 

Harry miał ledwie czas, żeby się pozbierać i zastanowić, o co, do kurwy, chodziło, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Tym razem był to Blaise Zabini, który zamarł w drzwiach, wyglądając na zrezygnowanego, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego. 

— Och, to ma sens — powiedział, pocierając twarz. — Draco właśnie wypadł stąd, przeklinając wszystko i wszystkich, a potem wszedłem tu i znalazłem ciebie. No bo kogóż by innego… — Rozłożył szeroko ręce i westchnął, potrząsając głową. 

— Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się właśnie stało? — poprosił słabo Harry, podnosząc się i pocierając żebra w miejscu, w którym obiły się o umywalki. 

— [i]Ty[/i] chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego Draco właśnie urządził wielką awanturę? — zapytał Blaise z niedowierzaniem. Nie dał Harry’emu szansy na odpowiedzenie; odwrócił się ze zdegustowaną miną i położył dłoń na klamce. — Przez ciebie, Potter. Napraw to. 

— Napraw to? Dlaczego niby miałbym to zrobić? Nawet nie wiem, o co poszło! — wykrzyczał Harry. 

Blaise znów odwrócił się w jego stronę. 

— Naprawdę nie masz bladego pojęcia, co? Uwikłałeś się z nim w coś, w ogóle go nie znając, a teraz nie chcesz wziąć odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny… 

— Odpowiedzialności? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. — [i]Uwikłałem się[/i]? 

— Jesteś idiotą — warknął Blaise, nim wziął głęboki wdech, zbyt zdenerwowany, aby kontynuować. — Czy Draco kiedykolwiek opowiadał ci o innych kolesiach, którzy spędzili noc w jego łóżku? — zapytał i Harry mógł poznać po tonie jego głosu, że był u kresu cierpliwości. 

— Nie było żadnych… — Harry urwał. 

— Dokładnie — burknął Ślizgon, nim wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się w tę samą stronę, w którą poszedł wcześniej Draco. 

Szok i zrozumienie uderzyły w Harry’ego w tym samym czasie, z siłą rozpędzonego smoka. Oczywiście. Jeśli przypomniał sobie wszystko, co się między nimi wczoraj wydarzyło, to zdecydowanie przekroczyli linię między tylko pieprzeniem a czymś poważniejszym. Spędzili całą noc razem, na litość boską, i to noc, którą obaj przespali w całości po raz pierwszy od lat, jeśli Harry mógł wierzyć Zabiniemu. 

I jeśli zastanowiłby się nad tym choć przez sekundę to [i]wiedziałby[/i], że jego uczucia do Draco to było coś znacznie poważniejszego. To, jak wczoraj poszedł za nim, żeby go pocieszyć i to, jak chłopak pocałował jego bliznę… 

Harry wrócił po omacku do Wielkiej Sali, odcinając się od hałasów i kakofonii głosów. Opadł bezwładnie na ławkę przy stole i automatycznie sięgnął po dyniowy sok. 

— Wyglądasz wprost okropnie. 

Harry spojrzał w górę na Seamusa Finnegana, który zajadał się paluszkami rybnymi. 

— Wybacz, zamyśliłem się — powiedział Harry, mrugając i starając się skupić na ludziach przed sobą. 

— Widać, wołałem twoje imię cholerną wieczność — powiadomił go chłopak, wyglądając na rozbawionego, gdy sięgał po butelkę ketchupu. 

— Co… 

Przerwała mu pewna rudowłosa osoba, która opadła na miejsce obok niego i pocałowała go w policzek, nim mógł zareagować. Seamus uśmiechnął się w dół do swojego talerza i Harry nagle poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. 

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała Ginny, sięgając po jabłko. — Myślałam, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem, ale gdzieś mi wczoraj uciekłeś.

Nagle po drugiej stronie stołu Seamus zaczął krztusić się sporym kawałkiem ryby i Harry z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ginny sięgnęła po różdżkę i wskazała nią na Gryfona, oczyszczając jego przełyk. 

— Wybaczcie — wysapał Seamus, gapiąc się na Harry’ego szeroko otwartymi oczami; zerknął szybko na jego pozbawioną już malinki szyję. Harry potrząsnął ledwie dostrzegalnie głową, błagając go wzrokiem, żeby nic nie mówił. 

— Jedzenie najpierw się mieli, Seamus — powiedziała Ginny, śmiejąc się. 

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, nim znów skupił się na Harrym, wyglądając na zszokowanego. Ten poczuł jak rumieniec wkrada się po jego karku… 

— Chcesz iść się przejść? — zapytała nagle Ginny.

— Tak — odparł natychmiast Harry, chociażby po to, żeby uciec od pełnego zrozumienia wzroku swojego rówieśnika. Chryste, jak bardzo wszystko mogło się pokomplikować w ciągu jednego poranka? Draco go nienawidził, Zabini był na niego wściekły, Ron myślał, że obraca jego małą siostrzyczkę, a Seamus wiedział, że chodziło o kogoś innego. Nieźle, jak na kilka godzin… 

— Udało ci się skończyć wypracowanie na zaklęcia? — zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. 

— Och, nie, nie do końca — powiedział Harry, ignorując uczniów, którzy gapili się na niego, gdy przechodził po schodach w stronę korytarza. 

— Czemu? — zapytała, skręcając w prawo i wpadając za przejście, które było ukryte w ścianie; prawdopodobnie prowadziło na mały dziedziniec u stóp północnej wieży. 

— Zagadałem się z Ronem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

Ginny zacmokała, łapiąc go za dłoń. 

— Więc mogłeś zostać ze mną odrobinę dłużej — powiedziała, ewidentnie z nim flirtując. 

— Cóż, i tak miałaś coś do roboty — odparł Harry nieuważnie, w głębi umysłu rozprawiając o tym, jak bardzo był głodny. 

Jego instynkty podpowiedziały mu dobrze; znaleźli się na małym dziedzińcu, który zwykle był dość urokliwym dla niego miejscem — oddalone, ciche i na tyle daleko, że nie było często używane, tak jak działo się z głównym dziedzińcem. 

Usiedli na ławce pod zadaszeniem i wpatrywali się przed siebie w ciszy; Ginny tuliła się do jego boku. Harry marzył o tym, aby się odsunęła – wystarczająco źle się czuł przez to, co wydarzyło się z Draco. Nie tylko przez ostatnie miesiące, ale przez ostatnich osiem lat. Jak mógł nie domyślać się tego, co blondyn do niego czuje? Dlaczego nie zastanowił się nad jego dziwną nienawiścią, działaniami w czasie wojny, czy choćby nad tym, jak się do niego ostatnio odzywał i jak go traktował? Przez cały czas nie robił nic innego, tylko myślał o sobie… 

Palce dotknęły jego policzka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia; Ginny obróciła jego twarz w swoją stronę, a po chwili zetknęła razem ich usta. Harry oddał pocałunek, nim do jego umysłu dotarło, co się w ogóle dzieje, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko było nie tak. Smak, zapach i wszystkie odczucia były niewłaściwe, więc szybko się od niej odsunął z mocno bijącym sercem. 

— Harry — powiedziała powoli, a jego ogarnęło uczucie, że zaraz stanie się coś złego. — Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak? 

— Nic — wymamrotał, odwracając się od niej i wciskając ręce w kieszenie. 

— Więc dlaczego nie chcesz mnie całować? — zapytała oskarżycielsko. — Dlaczego nigdy nie robimy nic więcej? I dlaczego muszę walczyć, aby spędzać z tobą czas?   
W końcu pojawił się ten weasleyowski temperament; nadchodziła kłótnia, której pragnął od dłuższego czasu.

Miażdżyła go spojrzeniem swoich jasnobrązowych oczu, o których kiedyś myślał, że można się w nich zakochać, ale teraz jedyne, co chodziło mu po głowie, to, to, że nie było w nich takiego ognia jak w parze pewnych szarych oczu; że nie patrzyła na niego tak, jak robił to Draco.   
Wstał, odwrócił się do niej plecami i odszedł. 

— Więc zamierzasz po prostu sobie pójść? — zawołała za nim wściekle. 

— Co innego mam zrobić? — zapytał bezradnie Harry, spoglądając jej w twarz. 

— Kiedyś… — zaczęła. 

— Tak, kiedyś — zgodził się z nią, odrobinę poirytowany. 

— Pieprz się, Harry — powiedziała gorzko. — Jesteś tchórzem, ponieważ nie wierzysz, że coś mogłoby z tego być. 

Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć jej, że nie to było problemem, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby z nią walczyć. Znów się obrócił i odszedł, z jej krzykami odbijającymi mu się echem w głowie; zostawił ją na dziedzińcu, myśląc o tym, że w końcu dostał to, czego chciał.


	14. Rollercoaster

Harry nie pragnął niczego innego, jak świętowania faktu, że w Ginny w końcu porzuciła swoją postawę „Harry jest bohaterem” i wróciła do traktowania go jak kiedyś, jakby był taki sam jak reszta ludzi, ale nie mógł. Nawet jeśli osiągnął to, co chciał, sprawy były teraz zbyt popieprzone, aby mógł się z czegokolwiek cieszyć. 

Poczuł ucisk w gardle, kiedy pomyślał o tym, że gdyby wszystko było w porządku, mógłby iść do Draco i podzielić się z nim tą nowiną; zobaczyć jego uśmiech, potrząśniecie głową i zostać nazwanym idiotą. Uśmiechnąłby się, opowiadając historię o Ginny, zapewniłby, że wszystko wraca do normalności, a potem mogliby się pocałować, nim w końcu usiedliby razem, żeby czytać książki, grać w szachy albo po prostu siedzieć i _być_ razem. 

Harry był rozdarty pomiędzy różnymi emocjami, gdy stopy prowadziły go automatycznie do zachodniej wieży. Minął pokój wspólny — chociaż rozpalony kominek zapraszał swoim ciepłem, a jego ulubiona kanapa była wolna — i skierował się prosto do swojej sypialni, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, gdyby musiał się do kogoś odezwać. Ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny jego życia to był istny rollercoaster, a kiedy otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i spojrzał w górę jego życie po raz kolejny gwałtownie obrało inny kierunek.   
Draco tam był. 

Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku Harry’ego, z wyschniętymi śladami łez widocznymi na jego policzkach nawet z tej odległości. Harry zamarł, nie dowierzając, że Draco naprawdę tam był, najwyraźniej czekając na niego; wpatrywał się w Gryfona, a z jego oczu wyzierało milion różnych emocji. 

Harry nie odważył się ruszyć na wypadek, gdyby Draco był tylko dziełem jego wyobraźni i mógł zniknąć przy najmniejszym mrugnięciu, ale wtedy to blondyn się poruszył; zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do Harry’ego. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przycisnął mocno do siebie, praktycznie go przewracając.

— Malfoy — zaczął Harry bezradnie, starając się nie drgnąć, gdy Draco go przytulał. 

— Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij — powiedział z mocą Draco i, nim Harry mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pocałował go. Och, Boże, smakował jak wszystko, czego Harry pragnął. 

Harry poruszył ramionami, czując jak oddech więźnie mu gardle i zaczął całować Draco; jedną dłoń ułożył w dole jego pleców, a drugą złapał go z tyłu za głowę, przytrzymując go w miejscu, gdy dalej się całowali. 

— Chwila — wysapał Harry, odsuwając się od Draco i przytrzymując go na odległość dłonią przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej. — O co tu chodzi? 

— Potter… — Draco próbował odsunąć jego rękę ze swojej klatki piersiowej, ale Harry mu nie pozwolił; nie mógł, dopóki nie otrzyma wszystkich odpowiedzi. 

— Nie, powiedz mi, co się, do cholery, dzieje — powiedział pewnie. — Powiedziałeś mi dzisiaj rano, żebym się odpieprzył… 

— Nie! 

— Wytłumacz mi! 

— Lubię cię, okej! — wykrzyczał Draco, odpychając go ze złością i odsuwając się o krok; zacisnął pięści. — Lubię cię i chcę z tobą być przez cały cholerny czas… I nienawidzę cię za to. 

— Malfoy… — zaczął Harry. 

— Zamknij się — powtórzył dziecinnie Draco, zakładając ramiona na piersi i odwracając wzrok. 

— Nie — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niego. — Też cię lubię… 

— Nieprawda, ty chcesz tylko mnie pieprzyć — odwarknął blondyn. 

Harry wypuścił oddech. 

— Jeśli chcę cię tylko pieprzyć, to dlaczego przerwałem całowanie, aby z tobą porozmawiać? 

Jego słowa spotkały się z ciszą, a on sam obserwował Draco uważnie — Ślizgon nie oderwał wzroku od podłogi. Harry niepewnie zmniejszył odległość między nimi i Draco opuścił ręce, rozluźniając się. Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i poczuł jak oddech chłopaka urywa się tuż przed tym, nim go pocałował. 

_Naprawdę powinniśmy porozmawiać…_ , pomyślał zamroczony Harry, ale w momencie, gdy Draco rozchylił wargi, wszystkie myśli uleciały mu z głowy. Poza tym, Draco musiał zrozumieć, co chciał mu przekazać, ponieważ przestał go przeklinać i pozwalał się całować. 

Harry pokierował ich do tyłu, aż upadli na łóżko i szybko zdjęli ubrania, rozdzielając usta tylko na chwilę, aby móc zdjąć przez głowy koszulki. 

Nie trwało długo, nim Draco znajdował się nad nim, idealnie układając się między jego nogami i patrząc na niego tak intensywnie, że czuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Mógł wyczytać w każdej rysie twarzy Ślizgona i każdym przebłysku w jego oczach, co dokładnie ten do niego czuł i był zszokowany tym, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Albo może to była jedna z tych rzeczy, których się nie dostrzegało, bo nie było się gotowym, aby je zobaczyć. 

Harry podparł się na ramionach, aby pocałować mocno Draco i powiedzieć mu w ten sposób, że czuł do niego to samo i że wszystko będzie w porządku. Blondyn oddał pocałunek, długi i namiętny, po czym odchylił się lekko i spojrzał na niego poważnie. 

— Co? — wydyszał Harry. 

Draco nagle przewrócił się na plecy, ze zdeterminowaniem pociągając go za sobą i wpatrując się w jego oczy; owinął nogi wokół jego pasa, układając się wygodnie na łóżku.   
Znaczenie tego gestu nie mogłoby być jaśniejsze i Harry poczuł jak przechodzi przez niego dreszcz — spiął się i odsunął biodra od Draco. Próbował się odezwać, ale żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy… Zresztą, co do cholery, miałby powiedzieć? 

— Chcesz? — wyszeptał Draco do jego ucha, po czym złożył na nim delikatny pocałunek. 

Harry przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na jego zarumienioną twarz, która wyrażała jedynie spokój. 

— Myślałem, że nie chcesz uprawiać seksu — powiedział niepewnie. 

— Chcę — odparł Draco. — Ale jeśli wyjdziesz po, to cię zabiję. 

— Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym tak zrobić? — zapytał Harry, na co Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami i uciekł spojrzeniem. — Jesteś idiotą. 

Przyciągnął Draco do pocałunku, nim ten mógłby zacząć go obrażać lub się kłócić, poruszając swoim ciałem przy jego. 

— Chcesz? — powtórzył blondyn, gładząc go po plecach. Harry spojrzał w dół i pokiwał głową, jednocześnie gotowy do zgodzenia się na każde słowo Draco i przytłoczony chęcią poddania się pożądaniu; przede wszystkim chciał uprawiać seks z Draco, aby wymazać wszystko co negatywne z ostatnich kilku dni i zbliżyć się do niego tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. 

— Pomogę ci — wymamrotał Draco i Harry pocałował go już dużo spokojniej. — Rozluźnij się — dodał, pocierając jego plecy. 

Rozluźnij się? Łatwo było mu mówić skoro to nie on miał zaraz stracić dziewictwo. Nim Harry mógł znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby to wyrazić, Draco znów się poruszył; delikatnie go pocałował i opuścił nogi, czekając aż Harry zupełnie się uspokoi. To było tak, jakby blondyn wyczuwał jego nerwy i Harry nie musiał mówić, co dokładnie się z nim działo; był za to cholernie wdzięczny. 

Kiedy znów powrócili do całowania, Harry odkrył, że rozluźnienie się było prostsze, kiedy skupiał się tylko na tym. Czuł się bezpiecznie na znajomym terytorium — terytorium, na którym doskonale wiedział, jak zadowolić ich obu; pewnymi naciskami języka i ugryzieniami w dolną wargę, gdy Draco najmniej się tego spodziewał. Zamiast rozmyślać intensywnie tylko o tym, co ma się stać, pozwolił swoim myślom powoli dryfować w tym kierunku, dzięki czemu mógł się skupić na tym, co działo się _teraz_ i praktycznie przestał czuć nerwy.

Jeśli miał być szczery, odrobinę się bał, że Draco go wyśmieje albo wzgardzi nim, jeśli okaże się do bani w seksie. Jego umysł był pełen irracjonalnych myśli o tym, że rozczaruje Draco, albo, że blondyn po latach nieodwzajemnionego pożądania wreszcie dostanie to, czego chciał i zdecyduje, że nie tego oczekiwał i odejdzie… Właśnie wtedy, gdy Harry wreszcie przyznał przed samym sobą, że coś do niego czuje. 

Ślizgon zepchnął go z siebie i delikatnie ujął jego dłoń, przerywając ich głęboki pocałunek, aby sięgnąć swoją różdżkę z nocnego stolika. 

— Co… — wymamrotał Harry. 

— Zaufaj mi — odpowiedział Draco, po czym pokierował jego rękę między swoje rozchylone uda. 

Serce Harry’ego waliło mu w piersi z taką siłą, że bał się, że połamie mu żebra.. Znów poczuł się zdenerwowany, ale tym razem odczuwał to, jako cudowną adrenalinę pędzącą przez całe jego ciało i wytwarzającą u niego gęsią skórkę. 

Draco wymamrotał coś i Harry prawie podskoczył w szoku, czując jak palce pokrywają mu się lepką substancją — blondyn uśmiechnął się, po czym znów go pocałował i ostrożnie odłożył różdżkę na materac obok nich. 

Harry poczuł determinację, widząc ten uśmiech; _chciał_ to zrobić, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Draco kazał sobie zaufać i, nie ważne jak szalenie to brzmiało, biorąc pod uwagę ich przeszłość, Harry zamierzał zrobić właśnie to. 

— Pojedynczo i powoli — poinstruował go Draco łagodnie i Harry pokiwał głową. Dał się pocałować i wpuścił język Ślizgona do swoich ust, jednocześnie wsuwając swój palec w wejście chłopaka. 

Dźwięk ich sapnięć został zduszony przez pocałunki. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie robił, ale znów starał się nie myśleć obsesyjnie o tym, co miało się stać i po prostu czuć, pozwalając Draco kierować.

Kiedy wcześniej czasami myślał o seksie, nie sądził, że będzie mu się podobało przygotowywanie palcami drugiego kolesia; zamiast tego uważał to za konieczny i odrobinę zawstydzający akt. Ale teraz, kiedy Draco wyginał się pod nim i jęczał cicho, przygryzając od czasu do czasu jego wargę, cała ta sytuacja stała się niesamowicie podniecająca. Harry nie potrafił ogarnąć rozumem tego, że jego palce naprawdę były _w_ Draco. Jego wyobraźnia przeskoczyła już do momentu, gdy wsadza w chłopaka coś innego niż swoje palce; podsunęła mu wyobrażenie tego niesamowitego uczucia na jego kutasie. 

Draco musiał wyczuć jego desperację, ponieważ z ochotą wciągnął go na siebie, zmuszając go do odsunięcia ręki. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Draco zaczął całować go mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i owinął nogi wokół jego pasa. Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i powtórzył wcześniejsze zaklęcie, tym razem nawilżając penisa Harry’ego i wyrywając z jego gardła sapnięcie. 

Harry poruszył się, mając problemy z całowaniem Draco i odczuwając nagłą panikę, gdy rozmyślał o tym, jak ułożyć swoje ciało, co robić, kiedy się ruszać, jak się ruszać… 

Ale wtedy Draco pokierował jego penisa na swoje wejście i wypchnął biodra w momencie, gdy Harry pchnął w przód, więc główka wsunęła się lekko do środka i Harry ledwie mógł oddychać. 

— Nie ruszaj się — wysapał Draco, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach; zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, co spowodowało między nimi zmarszczkę.

Harry odczuł szaloną potrzebę, aby zacząć się zaśmiać — nie mógł _myśleć_ , a co dopiero się ruszać. Tętno skoczyło mu niewyobrażalnie i zamarł, ale sekundę później poczuł oszałamiające uczucie zaciskających się i rozluźniających na nim mięśni odbytu Draco, i nie mógł tego wytrzymać… Nagle bycie w bezruchu było najgorszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła. 

— Muszę się ruszyć — wyjęczał. 

— Powoli — powiedział Draco i wziął głęboki wdech. 

Harry ruszył się z taką powolnością, jaką mógł znieść, wsuwając się do środka centymetr za centymetrem. To było szalenie dziwne, ale kurewsko _niesamowite_ uczucie. Docisnął swoje ciało do Draco i poczuł, że ten trzęsie się równie mocno, co on sam. 

— Rusz się — wydyszał przy jego ustach blondyn, nim docisnął je mocno do siebie. 

Harry nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy, żeby wykonać to polecenie, zatracony w uczuciu ciasnych, śliskich mięśni zaciśniętych na jego kutasie. 

Strach, że Draco nie odczuwa przyjemności szybko uleciał, kiedy chłopak wydał z siebie długi, niski jęk przy jego ustach i wyrzucił biodra do góry; później zaczął się ruszać mocniej, zachęcając go do zwiększenia szybkości i mocy pchnięć. 

Harry wiedział, że nie wytrzyma, pozwalając Draco narzucać takie tempo, ale nie mógł się o to teraz martwić; puścił uda blondyna i sięgnął, aby spleść razem ich dłonie i docisnął je do materaca po obu stronach głowy Draco. Nie wiedział, jak długo trwali w tym stanie, poruszając się razem — również dobrze to mogły być minuty lub dni, ale z każdą chwilą odczuwał to, że Draco nabijał się na niego mocniej. W pewnej chwili chłopak wyrwał swoją rękę z jego uścisku i odepchnął od siebie jego klatkę piersiową, przyciskając dłoń płasko do jego piersi. Harry odchylił się, wciąż go pieprząc, mocno i głęboko, i zdawało się, że Draco wyjątkowo podobał się ten kąt pchnięć; skamlał i zaciskał sporadycznie dłoń na pościeli. Wreszcie wsunął ją między ich ciała i zacisnął na swoim własnym penisie. 

— Harry…

Usłyszenie swojego imienia wytrąciło go z rytmu, ale Draco tego nie zauważył; obciągał sobie zaciekle, wyginając plecy i Harry wiedział, co to oznaczało. Doskonale znał ten urywany oddech i wiedział, do czego prowadzi. 

Mimo, że się tego spodziewał i tak prawie zemdlał, gdy Ślizgon doszedł. Draco zaszlochał, zaciskając się ciasno wokół niego i Harry po raz kolejny zapomniał jak się oddycha. Jednak w chwili, w której mięśnie Draco rozluźniły się wokół niego, udało mu się złapać kilka oddechów i zaczął pieprzyć Draco najmocniej jak tylko mógł, nim orgazm przepłynął przez niego praktycznie bez ostrzeżenia; wygiął plecy, a obraz przed oczami całkowicie mu się zamazał. Znów się pochylił, spuszczając głowę, gdy rozkoszował się cudownym uczuciem spełnienia — pot spływał w dół jego ciała, które gwałtownie się trzęsło. Łapał gwałtowne wdechy, które smakowały jak pot i seks, a ramiona praktycznie się pod nim uginały. 

Obaj zamarli w tym samym czasie, nim Harry wysunął się powoli i opadł na Draco, który zepchnął go z siebie z wysiłkiem, aby móc leżeć na plecach; Harry skończył na boku, z głową opartą o obojczyk blondyna. 

— Ja pierdole — udało mu się wykrztusić, brzmiąc na zadyszanego. 

— Mm, potwierdzam — wymamrotał Draco, używając stóp, aby naciągnąć na nich zrolowany koc z dołu łóżka, aż mógł dosięgnąć go ręką i zgrabnym ruchem przykrył ich obu. 

— Ja… — zaczął Harry, ale poddał się, zamiast tego śmiejąc się na bezdechu. 

Draco potrząsnął głową, również się śmiejąc. 

— Czy to miało coś oznaczać, Potter? 

— Cóż… 

Harry’emu nie udało się dokończyć zdania, ponieważ usłyszał głośny huk, a potem otworzyły się drzwi. 

— AAA! 

Seamus Finnegan potknął się do tyłu, zasłaniając dłońmi oczy; obrócił się i na ślepo zaczął szukać wyjścia. Draco poruszył się szybciej niż Harry, zmieniając ich wygodną pozycję i narzucając sobie na głowę koc. 

— Seamus! — krzyknął Harry desperacko, niepewnie siadając. — Seamus, zaczekaj! 

— Nie ma, kurwa, opcji! — odkrzyknął Seamus, brzmiąc histerycznie. — Och, do kurwy nędzy, Harry, ja pierdole… Kurwa! 

— Seamus, proszę, nie rób tego — błagał Harry. — Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć. 

Seamus obrócił się lekko chwiejnie, ponieważ wciąż zasłaniał rękami oczy. 

— Wytłumaczyć? — zapytał niedowierzająco. — _Malfoy_ jest w twoim cholernym łóżku! Jak ktokolwiek może to wytłumaczyć? Ty… 

— Proszę, po prostu podejdź i pozwól mi… — błagał dalej Harry. 

— Nawet nie myśl, że… 

— ZAMKNIJ TE PIERDOLONE DRZWI, FINNEGAN! 

Seamus zamarł, kiedy Draco wygrzebał się spod koca; zrzucił go ze swojej głowy, wyglądając na wkurzonego i wymiętego. Gryfon zdawał się nie chcieć konfrontacji z wkurzonym Draco, który był sławny ze swoich wybuchów, a także rzucania różnymi rzeczami, i ku uldze dwóch kochanków, powoli się obrócił i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

— Dlaczego to się nam ciągle przytrafia? — wymamrotał z poirytowaniem Draco, podpierając się plecami o zagłówek łóżka i zakładając ramiona na piersi, co zakryło Mroczny Znak i jego blizny. 

— Ponieważ jesteśmy do bani w pamiętaniu o zamykaniu drzwi? — zaoferował Harry i Draco zrobił w jego kierunku minę. Obaj spojrzeli jednocześnie na Seamusa, który stał do nich tyłem. 

— Mogę się bezpiecznie odwrócić? — zapytał przezornie. 

— Tak — powiedział Harry, a Draco wydał z gardła poirytowany odgłos. 

Seamus odwrócił się do nich, uciekając spojrzeniem z rumieńcami na twarzy. 

— Och, nie bądź takim pieprzonym homofobem — wywarczał Draco. 

Szczęka Seamusa opadła. 

— Co? Myślisz, że… Nie dlatego świruję! Świruję, ponieważ… _kurwa_ , Harry ponoć spotykasz się z Ginny! 

— Jeśli to coś pomoże, nazwała mnie dzisiaj cipą i ze mną zerwała — oznajmił Harry. — Chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc nigdy się ze sobą nie zeszliśmy… — dodał w zamyśleniu. 

— Co zrobiła? — zapytał blondyn.

— Draco — upomniał go Harry. — Nie teraz. 

— Więc teraz to _Draco_? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Seamus. — To _osoba_ , z którą się spotykałeś, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że widujesz się z Ginny? 

— Ja… 

— Harry, jesteś, kurwa, niewiarygodny i tym razem nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa — powiadomił go przyjaciel, kręcąc głową. 

— To nie tak — odpowiedział Harry. 

— No więc jak, do cholery? 

— To jest coś poważnego, okej? Jestem w nim zakochany! — wykrzyczał Harry, nim mógł się powstrzymać. 

— _Co_? 

Seamus był pierwszym, który przerwał dzwoniącą ciszę po jego słowach. Harry spodziewał się, że to będzie Draco, ale on tylko siedział i gapił się na niego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. No cóż, Harry naprawdę nie mógł go winić. 

— Czyli to… — Seamus wyglądał na niepewnego. 

— Tak — powiedział Harry pewnie, nie patrząc na Draco. 

— Więc jesteś… 

— Gejem. Tak — skwitował prosto Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy przyznał to na głos. Draco również musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ przysunął się do niego odrobinę. 

— Ale wy się nienawidzicie — powiedział Seamus, brzmiąc na zagubionego. 

— Jak widać — wymamrotał Draco. 

— Seamus, możemy pogadać, kiedy będę ubrany? — zapytał Harry z nutą błagania w głosie. 

— Jasne, bo i tak zamierzam pójść i wydłubać sobie oczy — oznajmił Gryfon, ruszając do drzwi. 

— Seamus, czekaj! — zawołał Harry i chłopak przystanął. — Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. 

— Wiedziałem, że to powiesz — powiedział Seamus z grymasem. — Kurewsko nienawidzę sekretów. 

— Trzeba było zapukać, nim wpakowałeś się do czyjejś sypialni — powiedział Draco drwiąco. 

— Idiota. 

— Serio? Jesteś zakochany w tym kolesiu? — zapytał Seamus Harry’ego, wskazując głową na blondyna. 

— Tak — potwierdził pewnie Harry. 

Seamus westchnął, znów potrząsając głową. 

— Zawsze wiedziałeś, jak wpakować się w prawdziwe kłopoty, Harry. 

— Wiem — powiedział Harry nieszczęśliwie. 

Przyjaciel przyjrzał mu się przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. 

— Jesteś mi winien _ogromną_ przysługę — oznajmił potępiająco. 

Harry pokiwał szybko głową i nawet Draco skinął głową w podziękowaniu. 

— Po prostu… poukładaj to wszystko jakoś. Jeśli Ron się dowie, to oszaleje… a Ginny cię zabije — dodał Seamus, chociaż jego ton brzmiał teraz bardziej współczująco, niż potępiająco. 

Draco obrócił się na plecy, gdy Gryfon skończył mówić, i przykrył się kocem. Seamus uznał to za znak do wyjścia, wywrócił oczami i posłał Harry’emu ostatnie spojrzenie. 

— Upewnię się, żeby nikt tu nie przyszedł przez następnych parę godzin — powiedział, zerkając na swój zegarek. — A ty upewnij się, żeby Malfoya tu nie było, bo nie pomogę ci zbierać jego resztek, kiedy Ron albo Ginny położą na nim swoje ręce. 

Harry posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, na który Seamus zasalutował, nim odwrócił się i cicho wyszedł z pokoju. 

Harry westchnął i położył się za Draco, przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców; zaczął gładzić jego ramię i całować go po karku. 

— Powie komuś? — zapytał blondyn, nie ruszając się ze swojej pozycji. 

— Nie sądzę — odparł Harry szczerze. — Jednak sytuacja coraz bardziej się komplikuje… 

— Naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co powiedziałeś? — przerwał mu Draco dziwnym głosem. 

— Co? — zapytał Harry, podpierając się na łokciu, aby móc składać pocałunki na jego szyi i przywrócić ciepło i uczucia, które dzielili, nim Seamus im przerwał. 

— Że mnie kochasz. 

Słowa Draco były pospieszne i Harry zamarł z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego szyi. Powoli się odsunął, pocierając nosem ciepłą szyję chłopaka. 

— Wiesz, że tak. 

— Więc dlaczego się ukrywamy? 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, sięgając, aby odsunąć kosmyk włosów z czoła Ślizgona. 

— Wolałbyś, żeby było inaczej? 

— Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję — odparł Draco płaskim tonem. 

— Wiem? — zapytał go Harry. 

— Blaise ci powiedział… 

— Tak, ale _ty_ nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś — przerwał mu łagodnie Harry. 

— Ty też nie — odparował natychmiast Ślizgon, obracając się, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Nigdy nie powiedziałeś tych słów do _mnie_.

Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nim opuścił głowę i musnął ustami wargi Draco. 

— Doprowadzasz mnie do szału — wyszeptał i Draco nawet nie drgnął. — Jesteś wredny dla mnie i dla moich przyjaciół, narzekasz na _wszystko_ , nadal bawi cię, kiedy wpadam w kłopoty, wyżywasz się na mnie i wciąż masz całkiem popieprzone poglądy na niektóre sprawy. Ale to w porządku, ponieważ… no wiesz. 

— Och, jak uroczo — odparł Draco ze sztucznym westchnięciem. 

— Zamknij się — powiedział Harry i Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, nim delikatnie i szybko go pocałował; następnie przycisnął swoje usta do jego ucha. 

— To zawsze byłeś ty — wyszeptał i Harry poczuł, jak coś ciepłego osadza się w jego klatce piersiowej, powodując u niego chęć do uśmiechu. — Więc jesteśmy… — dodał niepewnie Draco. 

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry i Draco znów się uśmiechnął. 

— Więc — wyszeptał, przyciskając usta raz jeszcze do jego ucha — gotowy na rundę drugą? 

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

— Um? 

— Och, no weź, Potter, nie możesz być aż _tak_ tępy, jeśli chodzi o seks — dokuczył mu Draco. — Jak na prawiczka, poszło ci całkiem nieźle. 

Harry zarumienił się, wciskając twarz między szyję a ramię Draco. 

— Więc zauważyłeś? 

— Tylko dlatego, że byłeś przestraszony — powiadomił go blondyn. 

— Nie byłem! — kłócił się Harry. 

— Na początku byłeś. — Ślizgon wyszczerzył się, delikatnie pociągając za kosmyki jego włosów. — Szybko połapałeś się, o co chodzi. 

— Serio? — zapytał Harry, sekretnie zadowolony z komplementów. 

— Och, tak. Odrobina praktyki i będziesz _niesamowitym_ kochankiem — powiedział Draco i zaśmiał się, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem i go popchnął. 

— Zadziorny dupek — wymamrotał Harry. 

— Kochasz to — powiedział Draco, wyciągając się, co sprawiło, że strzeliły mu kości. 

— Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałem seksu? — zapytał Harry. 

— Nie — odpowiedział natychmiast blondyn. — Mówiłem ci, że jestem dziwnie zaborczy o wszystkie twoje pierwsze razy. I naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić, więc przestań to robić i skup się na praktyce. 

— Och, cóż za romantyczność — powiedział sarkastycznie Harry. 

— Nie jestem romantyczny — oznajmił Ślizgon, przesuwając dłonią w dół jego ciała. — Za to świetnie sprawdzam się w pieprzeniu. 

Harry zadrżał, słysząc te słowa i czując dotyk Draco. 

— Nie boli cię nic? 

— Odrobinę, ale w dobry sposób — odpowiedział mu niecierpliwie Draco. — A teraz przestań gadać. 

Harry nie miał innej opcji, niż wykonać polecenie, ponieważ chłopak zaczął go całować; nie odczuwał z tego powodu żadnej złości, raczej starał się nie szczerzyć. Tak, jego życie było odrobinę porąbane i z pewnością zbliżały się kłopoty, ale teraz, kiedy wreszcie porozmawiali z Draco, kiedy wreszcie się wzajemnie zrozumieli, nagle nadchodzące chmury burzowe wcale nie miały takiego znaczenia jak wcześniej. Ani trochę.


	15. Katalizator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie zwłokę, ale teraz rozdziały będą już raczej regularnie ;))

— Więc cała ta awantura, którą urządziłeś to dlatego, że myślałeś, że tylko chce cię przelecieć? — zapytał cicho Harry, obracając głowę, aby móc pocałować Draco w skroń.  
Blondyn leżał z głową na jego ramieniu, które było zgięte w łokciu, umożliwiając mu kreślenie opuszkami palców szlaczków na skórze Draco. 

— Mmm — mruknął Draco, zamykając oczy; oddychał głęboko, rozkoszując się uwagą, którą Harry na nim skupiał. 

— Coś więcej niż „mm” byłoby mile widziane — powiedział Gryfon, szturchając go w bok. Chciał wiedzieć dokładnie, o co chodziło i uważał, że po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło, był czas najwyższy, aby zaczęli rozmawiać komfortowo o swoich uczuciach. 

— Byłem zły na siebie, nie na ciebie — powiadomił go w końcu Draco po kilki chwilach ciszy. — Myślałem, że chodziło ci tylko o seks, a ja zacząłem czuć coś więcej, okej? Nie wiedziałem, jak sobie z tym poradzić. 

— Nie chodzi mi tylko o… — zaczął Harry. 

— Teraz to wiem — przerwał mu Draco. — Chociaż wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem ci wierzyć czy nie — dodał. 

— Uwierz mi — powiedział pewnie Harry. 

— Okej — odparł prosto Draco i pocałował go. 

Harry zauważył malutki uśmiech na ustach blondyna, gdy ten układał się z powrotem na jego ramieniu, najwyraźniej oczekując więcej pieszczot, i poczuł ukłucie żalu, gdy wypowiadał następne słowa: 

— Powinieneś już pójść — wyszeptał cicho, wsuwając czubek nosa między kosmyki włosów Ślizgona. 

— Mam mały problem z wymyśleniem jak stąd wyjść — powiedział Draco, marszcząc brwi. — Nie przemyślałem tego. 

— To do ciebie niepodobne — zażartował Harry. — Gdzie jest twój ślizgoński instynkt przetrwania? 

— Najwyraźniej został przyćmiony przez nienaturalną troskę o twoje dobre samopoczucie — odparł sucho Draco, siadając i rozciągając mięśnie. Harry parsknął śmiechem, układając dłoń na kolanie drugiego chłopaka i mierząc jego ciało spojrzeniem. 

— Jeśli już skończyłeś się gapić, to lepiej mi powiedz, gdzie jest ta twoja peleryna — powiedział Draco, udając, że chce dźgnąć go palcem w oko. 

Harry odepchnął jego dłoń z niecierpliwością. 

— Po co miałbym ci to mówić?

— Bo ją pożyczam — oznajmił prosto Draco, ześlizgując się z łóżka; stanął na środku pokoju w swej pełnej chwale i wyglądał na kompletnie rozluźnionego mimo tego, że był nagi. 

— Och, naprawdę? — zapytał Harry, podpierając się na łokciach i obserwując, jak Draco zbiera swoje ciuchy, wędrując po pokoju. 

— Tak. — Draco założył bokserki i odwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Chyba że chcesz, abym wyszedł stąd i poszedł do pokoju wspólnego, który jest pełen innych uczniów, wliczając w to twoich przyjaciół… 

— Okej, przyjąłem… po prostu… zadbaj o nią, dobra? — powiedział Harry, schodząc z łóżka, aby podać mu pelerynę. 

— Nie ufasz mi, Potter? — Draco wyszczerzył się, stając za nim, gdy Harry pochylił się, aby otworzyć dolną szufladę komody; przesunął dłońmi w dół jego pleców. 

— Chyba powinienem — powiedział Harry, prostując się i przyciskając mocniej do dotyku Draco z uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Tak, zdecydowanie powinieneś — zapewnił go Draco, a potem ugryzł go w ramię, sprawiając, że Gryfon pisnął i odsunął się od niego. 

— Dupek — wyburczał Harry, gdy blondyn się roześmiał, i rzucił w niego peleryną. 

— Pół godziny temu podobało ci się, jak cię gryzłem — powiedział Draco, unosząc do góry brew. 

— Och, ha ha — rzucił sucho Harry, masując się po ramieniu. — Powiesz mi jeszcze raz, czemu miałbym ci ufać ?

Draco wytknął na niego język, nim założył koszulkę przez głowę i w Harry’ego nagle uderzyło, jak daleką drogę przeszli w tak krótkim czasie. Draco nie tylko był całkowicie zrelaksowany w jego towarzystwie, ale również zdawał się szczęśliwy i przystępny, jak każdy inny nastolatek. Harry zastanawiał się, czy przed wojną również mogli być w takiej relacji, jeśli tylko poświęciliby odrobinę czasu, aby się poznać.  
„Mogli być” było kluczowym sformułowaniem i Harry odepchnął je od siebie; rozmyślanie o tym, co mogłoby być nie zmieniało absolutnie nic — ważne było to co tu i teraz.  
Na przykład Draco zakładający jego pelerynę i uśmiechający się do niego; całujący go w usta i składający obietnicę, że później tu wróci. Właśnie takie rzeczy były ważne.

*

Blaise Zabini rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, na chwilę odrywając się od swojego zadania, jakim było układanie książek na półce i zmarszczył brwi. Przysiągłby, że słyszał jak coś się rusza na schodach za otwartymi drzwiami, ale zdecydowanie nic tam nie było.

Znów obrócił się do półki, aby odłożyć ostatnią książkę na miejsce, gdy… 

— Buu! 

Dwie ręce złapały go od tyłu, a on podskoczył ze strachu, upuszczając książkę i odwracając się szybko za siebie; serce biło mu tak mocno, że bał się, że wyskoczy mu z piersi. Słyszał rozbawiony śmiech Draco, ale go tu nie widział. 

— Mam cię — zaśmiał się znowu blondyn, a potem pojawił się znikąd, ściągając z siebie połyskujący materiał. 

— Ty _gnoju_! — warknął Blaise, wkurzony, że dał się tak złapać. 

Draco jedynie śmiał się dalej, zadowolony z siebie. 

— Och, więc w końcu jesteś szczęśliwy, ty pieprzony draniu — powiedział ze złością i sarkazmem Blaise. — Och, ha ha, jesteś ekstra. Zabrało ci to jedynie osiem jebanych lat. 

— Zamknij się — powiedział Draco przez śmiech. 

Blaise zrobił minę. 

— Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś tę pelerynę? Wygląda na cenną — powiedział, wyciągając rękę po materiał. Draco zawahał się na chwilę, a potem rzucił ją do niego. 

— To Pottera — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. 

— I pozwolił ci to pożyczyć? — zapytał Blaise, przyciągając pelerynę bliżej oczu i przesuwając po niej palcem; wyglądał na zaintrygowanego i na będącego pod wrażeniem. 

Draco nie odpowiedział i Blaise spojrzał na niego, aby zobaczyć go na brzegu łóżka z uśmiechem na twarzy. 

— Och, Boże — parsknął Blaise, rzucając w przyjaciela peleryną i marszcząc nos. — Masz na twarzy przyprawiający mnie o wymioty uśmiech. Natychmiast masz spochmurnieć — dodał, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko palcem. 

— Nie przemieniam się w jakiegoś wrażliwego Gryfona… — zaczął mówić Draco, jednocześnie składając pelerynę i ostrożnie układając ją na swojej poduszce. 

— Nawet ty byś w to nie uwierzył, gdybyś mógł zobaczyć swój oślepiający uśmiech — przerwał mu Blaise, prychając. 

— To mój „właśnie uprawiałem seks, a ty nie” uśmiech — odparł Draco. 

Szczęka Blaise’a opadła. 

— _Przeleciałeś_ Pottera? 

— Cóż, niedokładnie — odparł lekko Draco, układając się wygodnie na łóżku z rękami pod głową. 

Blaise spojrzał na niego zagubiony, a potem zrozumienie powoli na niego spłynęło. 

— Och, Boże, kurwa. Draco… _Kurwa_! 

Blondyn posłał mu uśmieszek. 

— Zabawne, bo właśnie to powiedział Finnegan, kiedy nas nakrył. 

— Finnegan was nakrył? — powtórzył po nim przyjaciel, rozpraszając się. — Powinniście być ostrożniejsi. 

— Może. — Draco wzruszył ramieniem. — Ale tak właściwie to mam w dupie, kto się o nas dowie. 

— Boże, gdybyś tylko słyszał sam siebie. — Blaise potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się. 

— Tak, wiem, bla bla bla, dorosłem i tak samo Potter, i bla — powiedział Draco niecierpliwie. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który nic nie powiedział. — Nie zmienię się przez to — dodał. 

— Och, ależ tak, zmienisz się — powiedział Blaise, brzmiąc na zrezygnowanego. Draco zmierzył go spojrzeniem, na co dostał w odpowiedzi uśmiech. — A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo wtedy będziesz szczęśliwy. 

— Och, no dobra — mruknął Draco, znów się uśmiechając. Na chwilę nastała cisza, nim znów zabrał głos. — Partyjka szachów? 

Blaise pokiwał głową i podszedł do szafki, aby zdjąć szachy.

*

Nastała północ i Harry prawie przysypiał w swoim pokoju, kiedy nagle usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi, a potem cicho zamykają. Obrócił się na bok, aby móc udawać, że śpi, w razie, gdyby był to Ron, ale kiedy lekko uchylił powieki, nic nie zobaczył.

Łóżko po jego lewej stronie ugięło się, a potem ciepłe ciało usiadło na nim okrakiem, powodując wgięcie również po prawej stronie. 

— Masz z tym zdecydowanie za dużo zabawy — wymamrotał Harry, szukając na oślep rąbka znajomego, śliskiego materiału; szarpnął za niego, odsłaniając Draco, który miał na sobie tylko bokserki i szczerzył się do niego. 

— Wiem — odparł Draco, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. 

— Ubrałeś się odpowiednio do okazji, jak widzę — powiedział Harry rozbawiony, odkładając pelerynę na szafkę nocną, gdy blondyn wślizgiwał się pod pościel obok niego. — Hej… nie możesz tu zostać, co jeśli wróci Ron? 

— Nie wróci — zapewnił go Draco, układając się wygodnie na boku.

— Nie rzuciłeś na niego żadnego zaklęcia czy coś, prawda? — zapytał przezornie Harry. 

— Nie. — Draco potrząsnął głową. — Poszedł do pokoju Granger na noc. U Finnegana jest Brown i to on to zasugerował. Całkiem sprytnie jak na Gryfona. 

— Wciąż musisz robić o nas takie komentarze? — zapytał Harry ponuro. 

— Muszę być teraz wyjątkowo uszczypliwy, skoro jestem miły dla ciebie. Jakaś równowaga musi być — odparł prosto Draco. 

— Nie rozumiem cię — powiedział Harry, układając się na boku, aby byli twarzą w twarz. — W niektórych sprawach zachowujesz się jak dorosłych, a innym razem… 

— Nadal jestem dupkiem? — zaoferował Draco i Harry posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. — Cóż, to, że dorosłem i dostałem kilka życiowych lekcji nie znaczy, że przeszedłem kompletną transplantację osobowości. 

— No w sumie — mruknął Harry. — Z mojego punktu widzenia, cała twoja osobowość zawsze była zakryta przez to, że zachowywałeś się jak palant. Nigdy nie postrzegałem cię po prostu jako… osoby. 

— Wiem — szepnął Draco.

— Ale zacząłeś się zachowywać jak człowiek już dawno temu — powiadomił go Harry. 

— Kiedy? — zapytał blondyn. 

— Na szóstym roku — odparł Harry i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego bliznach na klatce piersiowej. 

Spojrzał do góry, aby napotkać wzrok Draco — zastanawiał się, czy Draco będzie smutny albo zły. Obie możliwości pokazały się w jego oczach przez krótką chwilę i Harry zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź. 

Draco pocałował go. Delikatnie, ale pewnie i Harry poczuł przyjemny dreszcz na swoim kręgosłupie i oddał pocałunek, owijając ramiona wokół drugiego chłopaka i przycisnął go do siebie, zachwycony możliwością spędzenia kolejnej nocy tylko z nim.

*

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego ranka, był sam w łóżku. Draco nie wyszedł jakoś dawno temu, ponieważ po drugiej stronie łóżka wciąż znajdował się kształt odciśnięty przez jego ciało.

Ze zmęczeniem sięgnął po okulary i dostrzegł obok nich kartkę papieru. Założył oprawki na nos i sięgnął po notatkę, mrugając, aby szybciej móc skupić wzrok. 

_Musiałem stąd spadać, nim wszyscy inni się obudzą. Nadal nie wiem, co myślisz o tym, żeby się ujawnić. Draco_

Wrzucił wiadomość do szafki i podniósł się, ziewając. Miał przyjemny sen i tylko raz się przebudził przez kościsty łokieć wpijający mu się w twarz, gdy Draco obrócił się na brzuch. 

Powoli się ubrał, zastanawiając się, co innego mógłby robić w ten dzień niż odrabiać pracę domową, i zastanawiał się, czy Ginny powiedziała Hermionie i Ronowi o ich kłótni.  
Zbiegając po schodach w dół do pokoju wspólnego, przystanął i zmarszczył lekko brwi, spinając się. Słyszał podniesione głosy, a krzyki obijały się od pustych ścian schodów.  
Pocieszyło go to, że to nie na niego krzyczano od samego rana i pozwolił swojej ciekawości zaprowadzić się w dół, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. 

Większość ośmioklasistów już tu była — Draco o dziwo nie był obecny — i wszyscy gapili się na Seamusa i Lavender Brown, którzy stali w małej odległości od siebie, oboje czerwoni na twarzach i w środku zażartej kłótni. Emocje w pomieszczeniu wahały się od zmartwienia po złość, aż do zaintrygowania po szok. 

— No cóż, już ci, kurwa, nie ufam. Udowodniłaś mi, że nie umiesz trzymać gęby na kłódkę! 

— Jedynie przekazałam to Parvati, to nie tak, że wygadałam całej szkole! 

— No ekstra, ale nie o to chodzi. Wciąż komuś powiedziałaś, kiedy kazałam ci tego, do cholery, nie robić! 

— Mogłeś wspomnieć, że to takie ważne! 

— I tak, do kurwy, zrobiłem!

Nagle wszyscy ludzie w pokoju wspólnym obrócili się w stronę Harry’ego — uczucie niepokoju przepłynęło przez niego, ponieważ każdy się gapił. Zupełnie, jakby znów miał powtórkę z czwartego roku, a jego imię właśnie wyleciało z Czary Ognia. 

— Harry! — Ron podbiegł do niego, wyglądając na zmartwionego, gdy Seamus i Lavender gwałtownie zamilkli. — Na górę — zarządził, popychając go z powrotem w kierunku schodów, nim Harry mógł zapytać, o co chodzi. 

— Co? — wymamrotał, zagubiony. — Co się dzieje? 

Ron nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego pospieszając go po schodach do ich pokoju. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, oddychając głęboko, a potem powoli odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego; zawahał się, nim zaczął wyjaśniać. 

— Wszyscy mówią… Chodzi plotka… Ludzie rozpowiadają… — Ron przerwał i widocznie się spiął, nim wyrzucił z siebie ostatniego zdanie: — Ludzie zaczęli mówić o tym, że jesteś gejem. 

Harry zamarł, spoglądając swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi w oczy. Och, _kurwa_. 

— Co? — zapytał ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że Ron powie mu coś więcej o tym, co wszyscy mówią i ile dokładnie wiedzą, gdy jego umysł obmyślał jak się z tego wywinąć. 

— Lavender Brown powiedziała, że dostała cynk. Jakaś historyjka o tym, że ktoś nakrył cię w łóżku z kolesiem. Zaczęła rozpowiadać to wszystkim i każdy oszalał, wiesz jak to jest.. — wytłumaczył mu Ron ze zrezygnowaniem. 

— O jakich wszystkich mówimy? — zapytał Harry, czując, jak ogarnia go panika. 

Ron zmarszczył brwi, ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć, ponieważ drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, uderzając go w plecy. To był Seamus, który wyglądał na równie spanikowanego co sam Harry. 

— Kazałem jej nikomu nic nie mówić, Harry, przysięgam, że kurwa, nie powiedziałbym słowa, gdybym wiedział, że ona… 

— _Co_? — wciął się Ron, wyglądając, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. — To prawda? 

Seamus spojrzał raz na niego, raz na Harry’ego, przerażony tym, co właśnie zrobił; zakrył ręką usta, nim przemówił roztrzęsionym głosem: 

— Och, Jezu, kurwa, Chryste. 

Oczy Rona z każdą chwilą otwierały się coraz szerzej, a jego twarz proporcjonalnie czerwieniała, gdy odwrócił się do Harry’ego. 

— _To prawda?_ — powtórzył, a jego głos się podwyższył. 

Harry gapił się na niego, wiedząc, że właśnie wszystko się rozpadło. Wszyscy o nim wiedzieli, więc to była jedynie kwestia czasu, żeby dowiedzieli się, z kim w tym łóżku był; podskoczył mu puls, a adrenalina rozlała się w żyłach — jednocześnie czuł ekscytację na myśl o kłopotach, a z drugiej strony mieszało się to ze zmartwieniem i żalem, których się nie spodziewał, kiedy zaczął tę całą grę. 

— Harry! — powiedział słabo Ron, a wyraz jego twarzy błagał o zaprzeczenie, ponieważ jego najlepszy przyjaciel, wspaniały Harry Potter nie mógł być gejem, nie mógł kłamać i zwodzić jego młodszej siostry… 

Harry uciekł spojrzeniem. Nie mógł się bronić, nie potrafił znaleźć wymówki. Nie chciał robić ani jednego, ani drugiego, ponieważ chciał, aby ludzie zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że jest osobą, kimś zdolnym do pomyłek jak wszyscy inni. Chciał być znany jako samolubny dupek, którym ostatnio się stał, jak każdy inny chłopak w jego wieku, który zrobiłby coś takiego. 

Mina Rona powoli opadła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Gapił się na Harry’ego chwilę dłużej, zaciskając i rozluźniając szczękę, jak zawsze, gdy starał się zapanować nad wybuchem, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego sam na sam z Seamusem. 

— Powiedziałeś jej z kim…? — zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy kroki Rona ucichły. 

— Nie — powiedział Seamus, szybko potrząsając głową. — Harry, jest mi tak przykro… 

— W porządku — odparł spokojnie Harry. — To musiało wyjść na światło dzienne prędzej czy później… 

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, dociskając łokcie do kolan i schował twarz w dłoniach. W pewien sposób był szczęśliwy, że ludzie znali prawdę… teraz nie musiał już się dłużej martwić jak i kiedy wyjść z szafy do swoich przyjaciół i reszty świata. Miał przeczucie, że Ron przyjął te rewelacje najgorzej ze wszystkich, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że bezsprzecznie mógł ufać swojemu przyjacielowi, że niedługo do niego przyjdzie. Potrzebował po prostu czasu. 

— Naprawdę go lubisz, co? Malfoya? — zapytał cicho Seamus i Harry poczuł, że ten siada obok niego. 

— Tak — odparł Harry grubym głosem. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał niepewnie drugi Gryfon. 

— Ponieważ… jest zawzięty — zaczął powoli Harry, starając się zorganizować swoje wirujące myśli. — Jest cholernie zawzięty, a kiedy jest to skierowane na lubienie mnie… Wiem, że zrobiłby wszystko, wiesz? 

Seamus pokiwał głową. 

— I on mnie _rozumie_ — dodał Harry, a jego głos z każdą chwilą nabierał pewności. — Wszystko, przez co przeszedłem. Nie traktuje mnie inaczej, dostrzega to, ale nie skupia na tym zbytniej uwagi. 

— Ale on był… zachowywał się jak pieprzony palant — powiedział Seamus. 

— Bo mnie lubił — oznajmił Harry, uśmiechając się smutno, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak zwykli się do siebie odnosić z Draco. — Pragnął mnie i nie mógł zdobyć. 

— Żartujesz — wymamrotał Simon, ale brzmiał bardziej na zaciekawionego niż niedowierzającego. 

— Nie. 

— To twój pierwszy chłopak? — zapytał Seamus i Harry poczuł nagłą falę wdzięczności, ponieważ przyjaciel siedział tutaj i był gotów z nim rozmawiać o tym, co działo się w jego życiu bez oceniania go. 

Harry pokiwał głową. 

— Wszystko zaczęło się jako sposób, żeby wkurzyć ludzi, wiesz? Byłem strasznie sfrustrowany byciem traktowanym inaczej, a potem powiedział coś do mnie i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mnie lubi… 

— Więc spiknąłeś się z nim, żeby wkurzyć ludzi? — upewnił się Seamus i Harry pokiwał przepraszająco głową. 

— Ale już dawno chodzi o coś innego. Już od chwili, gdy pocałowaliśmy się po raz drugi. 

— Będzie kiepsko, kiedy ludzie w końcu dowiedzą się, że to on — oznajmił Seamus. — Jest tego warty? 

Harry spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. 

— Zdecydowanie. 

Seamus zachichotał, pocierając oczy. 

— Trochę to rozumiem, wiesz? — powiedział w zamyśleniu. — Obaj jesteście… dobrze dopasowani w jakiś popieprzony sposób. 

— Och, dzięki. — Harry wywrócił oczami, sięgając do swojej szkolnej torby, która leżała na podłodze; zaczął ją przeszukiwać. 

— Szukasz czegoś? — zapytał Seamus, gdy Harry wyrzucił wszystkie rzeczy z torby na łóżko, szybko je przeglądając, nim znalazł to, czego szukał. 

— Tego — odparł, łapiąc zaczarowany kawałek pergaminu. — Jest zaczarowany, możemy przez niego wysyłać sobie wiadomości… 

Przerwał, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco najwyraźniej miał ten sam pomysł, co on. Na pergaminie znajdowały się świeżo napisane słowa i Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, czując gulę w gardle, gdy przeczytał dziewięć słów, których ponad wszystko właśnie w tym momencie potrzebował. 

_Trzymaj się. Jestem tutaj. Znajdź mnie, kiedy będziesz mógł._


	16. Dokopać

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane, więc mam nadzieję, że przeżyjecie ;p

**Rozdział 16: Dokopać**

— Hej, Potter! Gdzie twój chłopak? 

— Harry! Oi, Harry Potterze! 

— Potter! Hej, gejusie! 

— Potter ssie kutasy za galeony! 

— Podobają mi się te ubrudzone spodnie na kolanach! 

— Tak, tak, świetnie — wymamrotał Harry, słysząc za sobą śmiechy. — Naprawdę ekstra, tak, przepraszam, mhm, dzięki za to. — Przepchnął się przez grupę ludzi, która częściowo blokowała korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. 

Udało mu się przecisnąć między ostatnimi osobami stojącymi mu na drodze; szarpnął mocno swoją torbę i zignorował śmiechy, które za nim rozbrzmiewały. Oczekiwał tego od chwili, kiedy rozeszły się wieści o jego homoseksualizmie i, o dziwo, udało mu się dość długo tego unikać, zważając na fakt jak szybko rozchodzą się plotki po Hogwarcie. Do tego sposoby, na które ludzie próbowali się z nim porozumiewać były całkiem niezwykłe. Widać bycie pieprzonym Wybrańcem wiązało się z pewnym ryzykiem zawodowym.   
Niedziela nie była aż taka zła, głównie dlatego, że spędził cały dzień w swoim pokoju, unikając przezornych spojrzeń i zmartwionych twarzy swoich współdomowników; nawet nie rozważał stawienia czoła innym uczniom. Ale teraz nadszedł poniedziałek i nic nie układało się zbyt pomyślnie. 

Seamus i Hermiona byli jedynymi osobami, z którymi rozmawiał poprzedniego dnia. Seamus rozbawiał go tworzeniem listy czynności, których mógłby dokonać, aby odegrać się na Lavender Brown — rozpoczął z pomysłem powiedzenia wszystkim o jej preferencjach w łóżku, a zakończył na rzuceniu na nią Drętwoty i ogoleniu jej głowy. Seamus był na tyle szarmancki, aby nie zwalać na nią całej winy i przyznał, że nie powinien był pisnąć jej nawet słówka. Przeprosił tysiąc razy i poważnie zapewnił Harry’ego, że aby zrekompensować mu swoje zachowanie, będzie towarzyszył mu na zakupach, odwiedzał z nim salony kosmetyczne na manicure, a także obejrzy z nim każdy musical, który przyjdzie tylko Harry’emu chęć zobaczyć. Harry rzucił w niego poduszką. 

Hermiona przyszła do niego po obiedzie, przynosząc mu talerz jedzenia i puchar soku. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, po czym został przyciągnięty do uścisku — przyjaciółka powiedziała mu, że rozumie i że postara się porozmawiać z Ronem. 

— Rozumiesz? — zapytał Harry bezmyślnie. 

— Tak. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie i odrobinę z poirytowaniem. — Myślę, że to ma sens. 

Komfort, który zaoferowała mu Hermiona zdawał się być teraz lata świetlne od niego, kiedy przepychał się przez hordy studentów, którzy uznali jego nowo odkrytą seksualność za coś śmiesznego i otwartego na dyskusje. 

Wszyscy ośmioroczni gapili się na niego rankiem, kiedy przemierzał Pokój Wspólny; Draco znów był nieobecny, ale tym razem nie było również w pobliżu Rona, który nawet nie wrócił na noc do ich sypialni. Jednak nikt nie odezwał się do niego słowem, dopóki nie opuścił zachodniej wieży. Ludzie wytykali go palcami, szeptali i dawali sobie kuksańce, ale to było do zniesienia. Do momentu, kiedy pierwszoroczny Puchon z szeroko otwartymi oczami podszedł do niego i zapytał niewinnie i z zaciekawieniem: 

— Naprawdę lubisz teraz chłopców? 

To proste pytanie zdecydowanie przełamało tamę, bo dosłownie sekundy po tym zaczęły napływać przeróżne pytania od osób, których nigdy nie widział nawet na oczy. Pytania obróciły się w żarty, które obróciły się w nabijanie się z niego i krzyki, które otaczały go teraz zewsząd. 

Przed Wielką Salę przetoczył się dźwięk gwizdów, gdy tylko postawił tam stopę i od razu skierował się do stołu Gryfonów, siadając przy pierwszym wolnym miejscu, które znalazł; blisko drzwi i jak najdalej od stołu nauczycielskiego. 

— Nie martw się — powiedział za nim cichy głos; Neville klepnął go po ramieniu, wyglądając na zmartwionego. — Wkrótce im się znudzi, zawsze tak jak jest. 

— Tak, wiem. Ale serio, jest okej — powiedział Harry, sięgając po grzankę, gdy Neville obchodził stół, aby móc usiąść naprzeciwko niego. 

— Więc… to prawda? — zapytał chłopak, łapiąc za miskę z płatkami. Harry pokiwał głową, nakładając z przygnębieniem masło na grzankę. 

— Yup — westchnął Harry. — Cóż — dodał — część o tym, że jestem gejem jest prawdziwa, nie ta, że obciągam za galeony. 

Neville zakrztusił się płatkami, a potem spojrzał na niego karcąco. 

— Musisz być taki dosadny? 

— To jeden z tych momentów, w których albo się śmiejesz, albo płaczesz — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami; złapał dzbanek i nalał soku sobie oraz Neville’owi. 

— Ludzie naprawdę mówią takie rzeczy? — zapytał Gryfon. 

— Yup. Pomyślałby kto, że mają ciut więcej wyobraźni — westchnął Harry. 

— Harry, jakim cudem jeszcze nie ześwirowałeś? — zapytał Neville, będąc pod wrażeniem. — Normalnie… 

— No cóż, teraz przynamniej gadają o czymś, co jest prawdziwe, zwykle to jakieś bzdury, z którymi nic nie mam wspólnego, a za które jestem obwiniany.

— Więc nie przeszkadza ci to, co mówią? — zapytał Neville. 

— Te krzyki mnie wkurzają, ale… — Harry rozłożył ramiona w „co mogę na to poradzić” stylu. — Nie wstydzę się tego, kim jestem — dodał cicho. — Ludziom w końcu przejdzie. 

— To dobrze — powiedział jego przyjaciel, a potem obniżył głos, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. — Czy… widujesz się z kimś? Z tym kolesiem, który ponoć był w twoim łóżku? Był w ogóle ktoś taki? 

Harry mielił chwilę grzankę, nim odpowiedział. 

— Tak, to prawda. 

— Więc to twój chłopak? 

Harry zaśmiał się krótko, wyobrażając sobie niedowierzanie i pogardę na twarzy Draco, gdyby Harry kiedykolwiek przedstawił go jako swojego _chłopaka_. 

— Tak sądzę. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć ci, kim on jest — dodał, kiedy Neville ponownie rozchylił wargi. 

— Myślę… Myślę, że wiem, kim on jest — wyszeptał Gryfon. 

Harry poderwał głowę, spoglądając na zarumienioną twarz drugiego chłopaka. 

— Serio? 

— Noo, tak — powiedział nerwowo Neville. 

— To kto? — zapytał natarczywie Harry. 

— Pewien sarkastyczny, wysoki blondyn? — zasugerował Neville. 

Szczęka Harry’ego opadła. 

— Skąd to wiesz? — wysyczał. 

— Ciągle się na siebie gapicie! — powiedział Neville, unosząc defensywnie ręce. — To z przyzwyczajenia… Kiedy jesteśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu, obserwuję go, ponieważ kiedyś rzucał na mnie zaklęcia, więc teraz zawsze sprawdzam, gdzie jest, bo inaczej jestem nerwowy i ostatnio zobaczyłem, że często na siebie patrzycie… 

— Chryste, jeśli ty zauważyłeś… — jęknął Harry, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Wiesz, czy ktoś jeszcze się domyśla? 

— Nie sądzę — powiedział powoli Neville. — Chyba wszyscy by o tym gadali, co nie? 

Harry pokiwał głową, sięgając ponuro po kolejną grzankę. 

— Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś się dowiedział, ale co poniektórzy zjawiają się w złych momentach. 

— Kto jeszcze wie? 

— Ty, Seamus i Zabini — powiedział mu Harry. 

— Wow. — Neville pokręcił głową. — Kto by powiedział? 

— Na pewno nie ja — odparł szczerze Harry, wstając i pozostawiając grzankę na talerzu. — Spadam, muszę zdążyć przed wszystkimi. 

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? — zapytał Gryfon. 

— Nie, nic mi nie będzie — zapewnił go Harry. — Do zobaczenia później. 

Przeszedł obok grupy plotkujących Krukonek i usłyszał jak jedna z nich mówi udawanym szeptem: 

— Taka _szkoda_ , że wszyscy przystojniacy okazują się gejami. 

Wszystkie zaczęły chichotać i Harry wywrócił oczami, po czym nagle rozległ się za nim głos. 

— Jaka _szkoda_ , że wszystkie Krukonki to lafiryndy. 

Dziewczyny zgodnie sapnęły i Harry wyszczerzył się, kiedy Hermiona złapała go pod ramię i pokierowała w stronę głównego hallu, rzucając ostatnie zniesmaczone spojrzenie Krukonkom. 

— Moja bohaterka. — Wyszczerzył się szeroko. 

— Ludzie są śmieszni — odparła płasko. 

— Rozmawiałaś z Ronem? — zapytał Harry niepewnie; Hermiona kiwnęła głową. 

— Tak, Ron potrzebuje po prostu trochę czasu, żeby ułożyć to sobie w głowie. Nie przeszkadza mu to, że jesteś gejem, po prostu nie może sobie poradzić z tym, że mu nie powiedziałeś — wytłumaczyła. 

— Ma sens — zgodził się ponuro Harry. — Boże, jestem idiotą. 

— Harry? 

Głos sprawił, że Harry zamarł i razem z Hermioną odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć Ginny, która przyglądała mu się z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy i ramionami założonymi na piersi. 

— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytała cicho. 

Hermiona zerknęła na niego i Harry kiwnął głową, dając znać, że może iść. Ścisnęła uspokajająco jego rękę, nim odeszła, rzucając im ostatnie zmartwione spojrzenie przez ramię. 

— To prawda? — zapytała bezceremonialnie Ginny. 

Odwracając wzrok od jej brązowych oczu, Harry pokiwał głową. Grupki osób tłoczyły się wokół nich, przysłuchując się bezwstydnie i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż czekać na nieuniknione. 

— Przez cały ten czas? Wiedziałeś od początku, kiedy ja na ciebie czekałam? — zapytała. 

— Tak — westchnął Harry ze zrezygnowaniem. — Wiem, że to spieprzyłem… 

— Spieprzyłeś? — powtórzyła ostro Ginny. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno… 

— Jak tobie jest trudno? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. — Spójrz, Ginny, przykro mi, jeśli myślałaś, że między nami coś jest, ale ja nigdy nie mówiłem nic o tym, że się zejdziemy…

— Pocałowałeś mnie! — warknęła ze złością Ginny, sprawiając, że więcej osób skupiło na nich uwagę. 

— Nie — poprawił ją Harry. — _Ty_ pocałowałaś _mnie_. 

_TRZASK._

Uderzyła go mocno w policzek — prawie tak mocno jak Malfoy wieki temu — i jego głowa obróciła się w bok, gdy zszokowane sapnięcia potoczyły się po korytarzu. To było porąbane, prawie tak, jakby znajdował się na scenie, a cała szkoła tworzyła cholerną widownię i wszyscy mieli miejsca na samym przedzie. 

— Ty — Ginny wskazała na niego oskarżycielsko palcem, ale zawiodły ją słowa. — Ty… Wiesz co? Pierdol się, Harry — oznajmiła ze złością i odeszła. 

Stał tam, pocierając twarz i doskonale wiedząc, że zasłużył na ten policzek chociażby za to, że nie był z nią szczery. 

— Wszystko gra? — zapytał nieznany mu głos i Harry obrócił się, dostrzegając jakąś dziewczynę, która stała obok i przyglądała mu się ze zmartwieniem. 

— Cudownie — odparł, zabierając dłoń ze swojej twarzy. 

— Na pewno? Wszyscy są dla ciebie wredni i to nie w porządku, nie po… Hej, dokąd idziesz? 

Harry odszedł, zostawiając za sobą tę dziwną dziewczynę. Nie znał jej i nic jej nie był winien. 

No cóż, przynajmniej miał już za sobą spotkanie z dwoma osobami, które miały najgorzej przyjąć tę rewelację o nim. Zarobił sobie ignorowanie i mocne uderzenie w twarz. No trudno, pomyślał Harry sucho, gdy zmierzał w stronę klasy historii magii. Mogło być dużo gorzej. 

Lekcja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Ron ignorował go kompletnie, siedząc z Hermioną dwie ławki przed nim i nawet nie obrócił się, aby mu   
pomachać albo unieść kciuki do góry. Harry poczuł ukłucie w sercu, ale rozumiał, dlaczego przyjaciel tak się zachowywał. Musiał poczekać i porozmawiać z nim, kiedy ten się odrobinę uspokoi. Draco wpadł do klasy dziesięć minut spóźniony, opadając na krzesło obok Blaise’a, i nawet nie spojrzał na Harry’ego. Gryfon nie uznał tego za zły znak; blondyn prawdopodobnie był czujny i nie chciał dać nikomu więcej tematów do plotek, co tylko wpędziłoby Harry’ego w większe kłopoty. Albo coś w ten deseń, nadal miał problemy z rozczytywaniem Draco. 

Historia w końcu się skończyła i Harry wyszedł z klasy najszybciej jak mógł, ale kolejny rocznik już czekał na swoje zajęcia. Chciał się między nimi przecisnąć, ale bardzo szeroki w barkach i bardzo wysoki chłopak, którego rozpoznawał jako pałkarza z drużyny Ślizgonów, stanął przed nim, blokując mu drogę. 

— Słyszałem o tobie najnowsze wieści, Potter — powiedział, posyłając wredny uśmieszek. 

— Tak, to super — odparł Harry, starając się przejść obok niego; był świadomy tego, że blokował drzwi do klasy, z której chcieli wyjść jego koledzy. 

— Myślę, że to przezabawne — kontynuował chłopak, a jego koledzy zarżeli. — _Bohater_ czarodziejskiego świata gejuchem. 

Harry wywrócił oczami i zignorował tę odzywkę, przepychając się obok niego; udało mu się przejść kilka kroków. 

— Mój tata miał rację — dodał pogardliwie Ślizgon. — Pedały takie jak ty szkodzą czarodziejskiemu światu. 

To słowo uderzyło w Harry’ego niczym pięść w twarz i wściekłość, jakiej nie czuł od tygodni zapłonęła w nim, sprawiając, że obrócił się na pięcie i sięgnął po różdżkę… ale ktoś był szyby od niego. Właściciel pewnego ciała wybiegł z klasy historii magii i popchnął mocno pałkarza w klatkę piersiową. Ślizgon wciąż patrzył na niego, więc atak wziął go z zaskoczenia, sprawiając, że poleciał do tyłu. Upadł z hukiem na podłogę w akompaniamencie krzyków i gwizdów reszty uczniów. 

Chłopak próbował się podnieść, mrugając kilka razy, gdy zobaczył, kto go popchnął. 

— Malfoy? Co, do kurwy? 

Draco podszedł do niego, wyciągając różdżkę i wskazując nią bezpośrednio między jego oczy. Mina chłopaka zmieniła się w złej na wystraszoną, gdy Draco nacisnął butem na jego klatkę piersiową, przytwierdzając go do podłogi. 

— Masz problem z gejami? — zapytał cicho blondyn. 

Harry obserwował go, stojąc przerażony w miejscu. Oczywiście wiedział, co się działo i dosłownie mógł poczuć wściekłość, która promieniowała od Draco; miało się stać coś bardzo złego. 

— Co? — zapytał chłopak; miał problemy z mówieniem przez ciężar, który znajdował się na jego mostku. 

— Myślisz, że spodoba się twojemu _tacie_ , kiedy usłyszy, że dokopał ci pedał? — zapytał Draco. 

— Nie dokopałeś mi — wypluł chłopak, a jego twarz poczerwieniała z wściekłości. 

Szepty gapiów narosły, gdy wszyscy zastanawiali się, co Draco miał na myśli, dlaczego to powiedział… 

— Och — mruknął prosto Draco i Harry wiedział, że to się zdarzy na sekundę przed tym, jak to się stało; twarz blondyna wykrzywiła się w złości i odrazie, a potem poruszył się zbyt szybko, aby ktokolwiek mógł go zatrzymać i mocno nadepnął na twarz leżącego pod nim Ślizgona. 

Krzyki i wrzaski rozległy się na korytarzu, gdy zraniony chłopak zawył z bólu, łapiąc się za nos, który zdecydowanie został złamany — krew lała się ciurkiem — ale Harry wciąż usłyszał głos Draco ponad hałasem. 

— Teraz już tak — powiedział spokojnie, a potem odszedł, obracając różdżkę między palcami. 

Doszedł do połowy korytarza, nim obrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego z czymś niezbadanym w oczach, nim dziwny uśmiech wykrzywił mu wargi; odwrócił powoli głowę i kontynuował swój marsz, nim kompletnie zniknął z zasięgu wzroku.


	17. Jak wywinąć się z morderstwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niebetowane. 
> 
> Smacznego jajka! ;)

Harry spojrzał w dół na kolesia, który trzymał się za krwawiący nos i wstawał z podłogi przy pomocy kolegów, i wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały; Ślizgona były pełne poniżenia i strachu. 

— Powinieneś to zapamiętać — powiedział mu sucho, odwracając się przez ramię, gdy odszedł kilka kroków. — _Pedały_ potrafią się bronić. 

Wszyscy na korytarzu szeptali z podekscytowaniem, przekazując pomiędzy sobą informacje o tym, co chłopak ze Slytherinu powiedział Harry’emu, co zrobił mu Draco, no i oczywiście najnowszą plotkę, że Draco Malfoy właśnie z hukiem wyszedł z szafy. 

Harry zdecydowanie nie chciał być w pobliżu, kiedy przysłowiowe żarówki zapalą się w głowach uczniów i wszyscy dodadzą dwa do dwóch. Przyspieszył kroku, kierując się do zachodniej wieży; unikał wzroku każdej napotkanej osoby i ignorował krzyki, które za nim rozbrzmiewały. 

Jebać lekcje, pomyślał, a całe jego ciało drżało; schodziła z niego adrenalina po tym, co się wydarzyło. Draco był pieprzonym _idiotą_ — czekała go masa kłopotów po tym, co zrobił, bo już wcześniej wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. 

Harry przeszedł pod gobelinem i pobiegł po schodach, czując się rozdartym między oszołomieniem i dziwną wdzięcznością, że Draco obronił go w tak gwałtowny sposób, a złością, że blondyn wpakował się w ten bałagan. Wyskoczył zza gobelinu na szczycie schodów i rozejrzał się po korytarzu… 

— Petrificus Totalus! 

Krzyk nadszedł ze strony korytarza, której jeszcze nie zdążył skontrolować i poczuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje; nie było nic, co mógł zrobić, aby powstrzymać upadek . Upadł na podłogę z bolesnym hukiem, nie mogąc poruszyć niczym, oprócz swoich oczu. Co do cholery?

Postać zbliżyła się, stając nad nim z założonymi na piersi ramionami i niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Harry Jamesie Potterze, lepiej żebyś miał na to dobre wytłumaczenie — powiedziała Hermiona i wskazała na niego różdżką, uwalniając go z zaklęcia. Ulga przepłynęła przez ciało Harry’ego, ponieważ przez jedną chwilę myślał, że dopadł go ktoś chcący mu zrobić krzywdę. 

— To naprawdę było konieczne? — wyburczał, wyciągając rękę, aby Hermiona pomogła mu się podnieść. 

Dziewczyna zignorowała go, pomagając mu stanąć na nogi. 

— No więc… Malfoy? — zapytała ze zmęczeniem. 

— Wreszcie się domyśliłaś, co? — odparł Harry, łapiąc ją za łokieć, aby móc poprowadzić ją w głąb korytarza. 

— Domyśliłam się? Równie dobrze mógł pocałować cię na środku Wielkiej Sali, to było takie oczywiste… Złamał komuś nos tylko dlatego, że ta osoba była dla ciebie niemiła! — wytłumaczyła Hermiona, bez sprzeciwu pozwalając się prowadzić. — Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby tak się zachował… 

— A ja wręcz przeciwnie — wymamrotał Harry, doskonale pamiętając wszystkie uderzenia i popchnięcia, które zarobił od Draco na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni. 

— Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło — powiedziała mu przyjaciółka. — Ze wszystkich ludzi na tym świecie, skończyłeś z… Och, Boże, czy to ten chłopak, który był w twoim łóżku? 

— Tak — westchnął, kiedy zbliżyli się do schodów, które miały zaprowadzić ich bezpośrednio do zachodniej wieży. 

— Och, Harry — szepnęła Hermiona z poirytowaniem. 

— Tak, wiem, mogłem być ostrożniejszy… 

— W ogóle nie powinieneś był tego robić! _Somniare_ — powiedziała Hermiona, podając hasło do wieży. 

— Co, dlaczego? — zapytał Harry. 

— Bo to Malfoy! — wyjaśniła dziewczyna. — Koleś, który prowokował cię do bójek przez ostatnie… 

— To nie jest takie proste… 

— Koleś, który był zachowywał się okropnie przez ostatnie osiem lat… 

— Tak, ale… 

— Koleś, który był śmierciożercą… 

— Hermiono! — krzyknął Harry, przerywając jej, gdy dotarli na szczyt schodów i stanęli w progu pokoju wspólnego, który jakimś cudem był pusty. — Dasz mi wyjaśnić? 

— Na to liczę — odparła Hermiona, siadając na kanapie w ciszy i przyglądając mu się wyczekująco. 

— Cóż… — powiedział Harry, zaskoczony nagłym brakiem komentarzy z tej strony. — Erm… Chodzi o… 

— Jest twoim chłopakiem? — zapytała obcesowo. 

— Zabiłby mnie, gdybym go tak nazwał — powiedział Harry i Hermiona wywróciła oczami. — Ale tak, jeśli musimy to jakoś nazwać to… Tak. 

Gryfonka przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a potem ta część niej, która pamiętała o byciu jego najlepszą przyjaciółką zdecydowanie wygrała nad częścią, która chciała być na niego zła, ponieważ jej ciało się rozluźniło; ramiona opadły wzdłuż jej boków. 

— No dobra, opowiedz mi wszystko. 

Harry szybko złapał swoją szansę, siadając obok niej. 

— To jest… Cóż, naprawdę nie wiem, jak dotarliśmy do tego punktu — powiedział szczerze. — Ale naprawdę mi na nim zależy, a jemu na mnie. 

— Malfoyowi — powiedziała niedowierzająco. — Draco Malfoyowi na tobie zależy. 

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Boże, będzie miał przez to takie kłopoty — dodał, opierając się plecami o kanapę i narzucając ramię na oczy. 

— Jesteś pewien… — zapytała go z wahaniem Hermiona. 

— Tak — powtórzył. — Spójrz, nie mów nikomu, że ci to powiedziałem, bo mnie zabije, ale kiedy jesteśmy razem jest inny. Jakby opuszczał gardę. Uśmiecha się i rozmawia ze mną, rozśmiesza mnie… 

— Mówimy o tej samej osobie? — zapytała przyjaciółka, a kąciki jej ust drgnęły do góry. 

— Jeśli będziesz mi przerywać, to już nic nie powiem — powiadomił ją Harry dziecinnie, zakładając ramiona na piersi z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Wybacz, Harry — powiedziała szczerze dziewczyna, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Zamarła na chwilę i spojrzała na niego. — Naprawdę taki jest? 

Harry pokiwał powoli głową. 

— Czasami wciąż jest wkurzającym gnojem, szczególnie, kiedy ma zły dzień, ale jest… świetny. Traktuje mnie specjalnie, bez traktowania mnie, jakbym był inny. Kocha mnie. 

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. 

— Naprawdę? — zapytała szeptem. Harry kiwnął głową, wiedząc bez wątpienia, że uczucie Draco było prawdziwe. — A ty…? 

Gryfon ponownie skinął głową i Hermiona zagryzła wargę, spoglądając na niego, jakby nie wiedziała, czy na niego nakrzyczeć, czy go przytulić. Koniec końców nie powiedziała nic, za co był jej wdzięczny, i po prostu siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w ciszy. 

Nagle dziwny dźwięk przyciągnął jego uwagę; otumaniony patrzył, jak Hermiona przykłada rękę do ust, starając się powstrzymać chichot. 

— Co? — zapytał skonsternowany. 

Próbowała się opanować, ale jej się nie udało i zaczęła się cicho śmiać. 

— Te wszystkie żarty o tym, że podobasz się Malfoyowi… Ron miał rację. 

Harry wywrócił oczami. 

— Tak, sam już to sobie wytknąłem kilka razy. 

— Wybacz — powiedziała i wzięła głęboki wdech na uspokojenie. — Nie sądzę, żeby Ron dostrzegł tę zabawną stronę… 

— Wiem, będzie na mnie wkurzony — powiedział smutno Harry. 

— Jeśli szok go nie zabije — dodała w zamyśleniu Hermiona, szybko robiąc odpowiednią minę, kiedy Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie. — Przejdzie mu. Powiedział mi, że tak naprawdę nie jest zły, potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu — zapewniła go. 

— Pogadam z nim jutro — obiecał i Hermiona pokiwała z wdzięcznością głową. 

— Co zamierasz teraz zrobić? — zapytała go. 

— Muszę znaleźć Malfoya — powiedział Harry. — Dowiedzieć się, czy wpadł w kłopoty przez dzisiejszą akcję. 

— To jest okropny pomysł — powiedziała Hermiona i Harry zamarł, spoglądając na nią ostrożnie. — Obaj wpadacie w wystarczająco dużo kłopotów osobno, a co dopiero razem. 

Harry posłał jej słaby uśmiech, wstając z kanapy. 

— Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać — powiedział. — Po prostu zrób mi przysługę, okej? — poprosił. — Kiedy spotkasz Rona, powiedz mu, że pogadam z nim wkrótce. 

Przyjaciółka pokiwała w zrozumieniu głową, również się podnosząc, i uścisnęła go. 

— Obyś był szczęśliwy — wyszeptała mu do ucha. 

— Liczę na to, że tak będzie, kiedy ten bałagan się skończy. — Uśmiechnął się, odsuwając się. Następnie odnalazł Mapę Huncwotów. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie dostał szlabanu… 

*

 

— W jak wielkie kłopoty się wpakowałeś? 

Draco obrócił się, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszał głos Harry’ego. Gryfon włóczył się w jego kierunku z rękami w kieszeniach i uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — zapytał Draco, z powrotem opierając się o wierzbę i spoglądając na jezioro. 

— Magia — odparł Harry i Draco skrzywił się na niego. Chłopak podszedł i oparł się obok niego o twardą korę, również spoglądając na jezioro. — Wiesz, że teraz wszyscy się domyślą — dodał po chwili spokojnie. 

Draco poruszył się, stykając razem ich ramiona. 

— Wiem. Przepraszam. Nie myślałem, po prostu zareagowałem. 

— To moja praca — zażartował Harry cicho. — Najpierw coś robię, a potem myślę. 

— Najwyraźniej spędzamy razem za dużo czasu — odpowiedział Draco. — Źle wpływasz na mój mózg. 

Zapadła między nimi cisza; Draco na razie się nie odzywał, wiedząc, dlaczego Harry przyszedł i że w końcu będą musieli pogadać, ale jeszcze nie w tym momencie. Był wdzięczny, że Gryfon nie był na niego zły za to, co zrobił, ponieważ taka możliwość istniała aż do paru minut wcześniej. Dokładając do tego fakt, że McGonagall jeszcze go do siebie nie wezwała, sprawiał, że naprawdę był szczęściarzem. 

— Jak duże masz przez to problemy? — zapytał w końcu Harry, nie patrząc na niego. 

— Nie mam żadnych — odparł Draco i Harry posłał mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. — Naprawdę! — dodał defensywnie. — Nikt nic nie powiedział i wątpię, żeby tak się stało. 

— Złamałeś komuś nos — powiadomił go sucho Harry. — To już nie jest pyskowanie czy bluźnienie… 

— Nic nie powie — mruknął Draco. 

— Niby jak, do cholery, to wydedukowałeś? — zapytał chłopak. 

— Ponieważ, po pierwsze, będzie musiał przyznać, że dokopał mu gej, po drugie, będzie musiał przyznać, że nazwał _ciebie_ pedałem i naprawdę sądzisz, że to skończy się dla niego dobrze? — wyjaśnił krótko Draco. 

Harry zdawał się uspokoić po jego słowach. 

— Więc nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie, żeby wpaść w kłopoty? 

— Nie, po prostu puściły mi nerwy — powiadomił go Draco, marząc o tym, żeby wzrok Harry’ego był skupiony na czymś innym niż on. — Teraz jest inaczej, wiesz o tym. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Gryfon; te cholerne zielone oczy wpatrywały się w twarz Ślizgona, co sprawiało, że czuł się odsłonięty w sposób, w jaki nie był nigdy wcześniej. 

— To przez ciebie — wymamrotał Draco, gapiąc się pewnie na jezioro. — Od kiedy… Sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz i to, co mówisz… Uszczęśliwiam cię. 

— No cóż, to prawda — powiedział Harry, marszcząc twarz, jakby Draco właśnie powiedział największą oczywistość na tym świecie. 

— No. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Sprawianie, że jesteś szczęśliwy to lepszy sposób na spłatę długów, niż pakowanie się w tarapaty, prawda? 

Zmarszczka zniknęła spomiędzy brwi Harry’ego, gdy zrozumiał, co Draco miał na myśl i sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka, delikatnie pocierając skórę kciukiem. Ślizgon nagle zamarzył, aby chłopak nie miał na sobie rękawiczek i aby skóra pocierała o skórę. 

— Jesteś taki dziwny — wyszeptał Harry z pół uśmiechem. 

— Tak, wiem — mruknął Draco. — Nic się nie poradzi. 

Dreszcz przepłynął przez niego, gdy Harry pochylił się i pocałował go, teraz obiema dłońmi obejmując jego twarz. Bycie szczerym naprawdę było teraz opłacalne. 

Harry odsunął się, pocierając razem ich zmarznięte nosy i uśmiechając się. 

— Chcesz wracać? Mój pokój pewnie jest pusty — wymamrotał Draco z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się uczuciem ciepłego oddechu Harry’ego na swojej twarzy. 

— Nie — powiedział Gryfon i odsunął się. Draco otworzył oczy i zmarszczył na niego brwi; chłopak spojrzał na chwilę w dół, a potem znów na niego w sposób, który mógł być jedynie opisany jako nieśmiały. — Chciałbym pójść na spacer… Razem z tobą. 

Harry wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń — Draco przyjrzał jej się przez chwilę, nim uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarz, a on sam zaśmiał się cicho. 

— Chętnie. — Spojrzał w górę, uśmiechając się, ale to było w porządku, ponieważ, pieprzyć wszystko, był szczęśliwy i nie zamierzał się nie uśmiechać tylko dlatego, że chciał coś udowodnić. — Byłoby mi miło. 

Ujął dłoń Harry’ego i wywrócił oczami, kiedy ten wyszczerzył się promiennie. 

— Łatwo cię zadowolić, Potter. 

— To znacznie ułatwia ci pracę — powiadomił go psotnie Gryfon i Draco się zaśmiał. 

— Można tak powiedzieć — przyznał, siląc się na powagę. — Co znaczy, że możemy spędzać resztę czasu na uszczęśliwianiu _mnie_. 

— Chodź — powiedział Harry, odciągając go od drzewa. 

— Wiesz, że ludzie _zdecydowanie_ się o nas domyślą, kiedy będziemy chodzić po błoniach za rękę — powiadomił go z rozbawieniem Draco. 

— Myślałem, że nie masz nic przeciwko — odparł chłopak, gdy zaczęli iść. 

— Bo nie mam. Pomyśl tylko, jak zazdrośni będą wszyscy, kiedy dowiedzą się, że to ja jako pierwszy ujarzmiłem Harry’ego Pottera. 

Harry pokiwał głową; w połowie rozbawiony, w połowie poirytowany. 

— Tylko ty mógłbyś spojrzeć na to z tej strony. 

— A niby jak inaczej mam na to patrzeć? — zapytał zaskoczony Draco. 

Harry nie mógł rozgryźć, czy było to szczere czy udawane. 

— Och, co ty na to, że powinieneś się czuć niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że przejrzałem twoje zagra… 

— Bla bla bla — przerwał mu Draco i Harry popchnął go wolną ręką, sprawiając, że Ślizgon się potknął i roześmiał. 

— Wiesz, Hermiona zapytała mnie dzisiaj, czy jesteś moim chłopakiem. 

— Że _co_? — zapytał Draco, wyglądając na tak oburzonego, jak Harry sobie wyobrażał. 

— Powiedziałem jej, że nim jesteś. 

— Lepiej, żebyś sobie żartował. 

— Za późno. 

— Jesteś dupkiem. 

— Kochasz to. 

*

— Jesteś pewien? Mogę tu poczekać z pół godziny… — zaproponował Draco, spoglądając ostrożnie na schody do zachodniej wieży. 

— Tak, jestem pewien — pospieszył go niecierpliwie Harry. — To nie tak, że tam wejdziemy i zaczniemy się pieprzyć na jednej z kanap. 

— Moglibyśmy — powiedział szelmowsko Draco i Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie. 

— Wszyscy pomyślą, że po prostu razem szliśmy po schodach, albo… 

— Och, jasne, bo ludzie są _aż tak_ głupi… 

— Gdzie, _do diabła_ , się podziewaliście? — Za nimi rozległ się irlandzki akcent i obrócili się, aby dostrzec Seamusa i Blaise’a, którzy wchodzili po schodach, wyglądając na uspokojonych, choć lekko rozdrażnionych. 

— Co wy dwaj robicie razem? — zapytał Draco zszokowany. 

— Szukamy was! Robimy to odkąd odwaliłeś tę szopkę wcześniej — odparł ze złością Blaise, dźgając go palcem w klatkę piersiową. 

— Aww! Kutas — wyburczał Draco, pocierając się po piersi. 

— Ty jesteś kutasem — odparł Blaise, ale nie brzmiał, jakby naprawdę tak uważał. — No dalej, powiedz, w jakie kłopoty się wpakowałeś? 

— Brzmisz jak on — powiedział z poirytowaniem Draco, wskazując głową na Harry’ego. 

— Cóż, może, gdybyś choć trochę o siebie dbał, to nie musiałbym… — zaczął z pasją Zabini. 

— Nie mam kłopotów, nikt nic nie naskarżył — przerwał mu Draco. 

— Co? — zapytali jednocześnie Blaise i Seamus. 

— Nie mam kłopotów — powtórzył powoli Draco. — Możemy iść już na górę, czy zamierzamy spędzić tu cały wieczór? 

— Jesteś niesamowity — powiedział jego przyjaciel, kręcąc głową. 

— Teraz _zdecydowanie_ brzmisz jak on — powiedział Draco i Harry uderzył go w tył głowy. 

— Tym razem nie w tym dobrym sensie — powiadomił go Harry, ruszając za nim w górę schodów. Był wdzięczny, że pojawił się Zabini z Seamusem, dzięki czemu ich wejście do pokoju wspólnego było odrobinę mniej podejrzane, niż gdyby weszli tylko we dwóch.  
W środku znajdowało się kilka osób z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu; wszyscy rzucili ich czwórce ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Harry pokierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał go głos Blaise’a. 

— Potter, gdzie ty się wybierasz? 

Harry obrócił się zaskoczony i zobaczył Draco, Blaise’a i Seamusa patrzących na niego z wyczekiwaniem. 

— Potrzebujemy czterech osób, żeby grać w pokera, ruszaj dupę — powiadomił go Seamus i Harry wyszczerzył się, zawracając, aby tym razem podążyć do pokoju Ślizgonów. 

Kiedy usiadł na łóżku Draco, obserwując jak Blaise wyczarowuje znikąd odpowiedni stolik, jak Seamus wyciąga butelki piwa kremowego ze swojej torby i jak Draco wygrzebuje talię kart z szafki nocnej i zaczyna ją tasować, olbrzymi uśmiech sam pojawił mu się na ustach. Jego wieczór przybrał nieoczekiwany lecz niezwykle przyjemny obrót; spodziewał się, że spędzi tę noc w towarzystwie podręcznika do eliksirów, ale ta opcja była zdecydowanie lepsza. 

Przegrał wszystkie gry oprócz jednej, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i pili; Harry czuł się dobrze po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Spędził sporo czasu obserwując Draco, który zawsze to dostrzegał i wywracał oczami, ale potem wychylał się, aby móc go pocałować. Seamus i Blaise udawali, że się krztuszą i Draco rzucał w nich poduszkami, co wywoływało u Harry’ego salwy śmiechu. W tym małym pokoju zapomniał o wszystkim — o reakcji reszty świata na jego homoseksualizm, o Ginny, który była na niego wkurzona i o poważnych problemach, w które na pewno wpakował się blondyn. Zamiast zamartwiania grał w karty, śmiał się z przekomarzań Blaise’a i Seamusa, i ściskał dłoń Draco; to było cudowne, niesamowite i proste uczucie.


	18. Bez odbioru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeden dzień poślizgu, nie jest źle xd 
> 
> Niebetowane.

_Don't take the fall we'd hate to see.  
That's entertainment— get some*._

Harry obudził się wcześnie, marząc o tym, aby móc zostać w łóżku przytulony do Draco, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Wczorajszy wieczór był jak sen, wspaniały sen, w którym reszta świata zdawała się nie istnieć. Spędzenie z Draco całego dnia i wieczoru, nie wspominając o tym, że byli z nimi też Seamus i Blaise… Odczuwał to wszystko, jakby wydarzyło się miliony lat temu, a teraz musiał stawić czoła rzeczywistości. 

Obrócił się i zapatrzył się na śpiącego blondyna, po czym kilka minut później pocałował go delikatnie i wysunął się ostrożnie z łóżka, aby go nie obudzić. 

Ubierając się szybko, Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele osób domyśliło się, że to Draco jest tajemniczym chłopakiem z jego łóżka. Po wczorajszym wybuchu Ślizgona nie powinno być to takie trudne do odgadnięcia i byłby zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że nikt nie zobaczył, jak wieczorem wędrowali po błoniach, a potem szli razem do zachodniej wieży. 

Nawet po tym jak cicho wymknął się do swojego pokoju (Ron znowu był nieobecny), wziął długi prysznic i pozbierał potrzebne mu szkolne przybory, okazało się, że był jednym z pierwszych uczniów, którzy zjawili się w Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. 

Uniknął wzroku kilkorga Krukonów, którzy siedzieli przy swoim stole i rozsiadł się na końcu stołu Gryffindoru. Szybko rozejrzał się po reszcie pomieszczenia i zabrał do nakładania jedzenia. Był wdzięczny, że nie musiał przepychać się dziś przez tłumy i brać udziału w konfrontacjach, ale musiał przyznać, że był nerwowy, a wyczekiwanie nieuniknionego zjadało go żywcem. 

Coraz więcej uczniów wchodziło do Wielkiej Sali, a on cały czas pewnie wpatrywał się w swoje śniadanie; nawet nie spojrzał, żeby sprawdzić, czy Draco również już przyszedł i dać ludziom wymówkę do gadania…

Podskoczył, kiedy jakieś ciało opadło obok niego na ławkę i spojrzał do góry, gotowy, aby się odezwać, ale słowa zamarły mu w gardle. Seamus i Neville usiedli po obu jego stronach, a naprzeciwko rozsiadła się Hermiona z Ronem. 

Wdzięczność i miłość do przyjaciół wezbrały w nim z prędkością nadmuchiwanego balonu, kiedy wszyscy przywitali się z nim i zajęli nakładaniem swojego śniadania, rozmawiając o nadchodzących zajęciach. Gdy zmartwiony Neville wypytywał Hermionę o pracę domową z zaklęć, Harry spojrzał na Rona, niedowierzając, że on naprawdę tu jest. Ron również na niego spojrzał, przytrzymując jego spojrzenie, gdy uniósł do góry kącik ust w słabym uśmiechu. 

Harry oddał uśmiech, ale nic nie powiedział; był wdzięczny, że otrzymał chociaż tyle. Obecność jego przyjaciół była wystarczająca, aby mógł sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. 

— Wszystko gra, stary? — zapytało go Seamus i Harry pokiwał głową.

— Dziękuję wam — powiedział, a kiedy Neville podał mu kubek kawy, dodał: — _Dzięki_. 

— Na tym polega nasza rola — odparła pewnie Hermiona, a w jej oczach błyszczała psotna iskierka. 

— Wiem, ale… 

— Harry, patrz. 

Niski i ponaglający głos Neville’a przerwał mu i Harry szybko na niego spojrzał. Chłopak wskazał palcem stół nauczycielski, gdzie trzech ubranych w czarne płaszcze aurorów rozmawiało z dyrektor McGonagall. Harry rozpoznał jednego z nich – wysokiego, szczupłego i łysiejącego mężczyznę, który przesłuchiwał go po bitwie o Hogwart – ale pozostałych z nich nie widział wcześniej na oczy. Zapewne byli nowi. 

— Myślisz, że przyszli do ciebie? — zapytał Seamus, gdy Ron i Hermiona wychylili się ze swoich siedzeń, aby lepiej widzieć. 

— Możliwe — przyznał powoli Harry. 

Aurorzy często chcieli z nim rozmawiać, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie przerwaliby śniadania, aby to zrobić. 

Mężczyźni odwrócili się od dyrektor McGonagall, która wyglądała na _zmartwioną_. Alarm zaczął bić w jego głowie, kiedy zobaczył jej dziwny wyraz twarzy i powoli odstawił kubek z kawą, obserwując ich, jak zmierzali prosto do stołu Ślizgonów. 

Harry zamarł w miejscu. Nie słyszał jak Seamus przeklina, zbyt skupiony na aurorach, którzy kroczyli w dół stołu, coraz bliżej Draco; chłopak nieświadomy niczego rozmawiał z Theo Nottem i zajadał się jagodową babeczką. 

Wszystko co słyszał to odległy szum i walenie swojego własnego serca; wycie w uszach, które zakłócało nawet rozmowę blisko niego. Aurorzy zatrzymali się przy Draco i jeden z nich położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, pochylając się, aby powiedzieć mu coś do ucha… 

Harry poderwał się gwałtownie, ledwie świadomy Neville’a, który próbował go powstrzymać, błagając go, aby trzymał się z dala od kłopotów. Mężczyźni zmienili pozycje, kiedy Pansy, Blaise i Theo poderwali się w proteście, blokując swoimi płaszczami postać Draco. 

Jeden z aurorów próbował namówić trio Ślizgonów, aby usiedli z powrotem na miejscach i Harry mógł ledwie oddychać, _och, kurwa_ , co się działo… A potem trzeci auror poruszył się, ściskając mocno ramię Draco i odsłaniając widok jego rąk spętanych z tyłu pleców.

— _Nie!_ — Harry wyrwał się z uchwytu Neville’a i zmusił swoje nogi do ruchu, ponieważ _musiał_ się ruszać; miał serce w gardle, gdy obserwował, jak prowadzą Draco do wyjścia… Nie, nie mogli go zabrać. Udało mu się ich dogonić, kiedy dotarli do drzwi wyjściowych Wielkiej Sali. 

— Malfoy! — krzyknął desperacko i Draco obrócił głowę; jego twarz była nawet bledsza niż normalnie, a jego spojrzenie zachmurzone, gdy napotkał wzrok Harry’ego. 

Auror postąpił krok w jego kierunku, a za jego ramieniem jego współpracownik kłócił się z Blaise’em i Pansy, którzy nie ustępowali, podążając za nimi; Blaise gestykulował dziko, a dziewczyna wyglądała na wściekłą… 

— Pan Potter! — powiedział zaskoczony autor, zerkając ukradkiem na jego bliznę. 

— Tak, pan Potter — warknął Harry. — Co, do kurwy, się tutaj dzieje? 

— Dostaliśmy rozkaz, aby aresztować Draco Malfoya za złamanie warunków zwolnienia warunkowego jako byłego śmierciożercy. Wczoraj wydarzyło się… 

Mdłe, okropne uczucie pojawiło się w brzuchu Harry’ego. Wiedział, kurwa, wiedział, i _mówił_ Draco… 

— Pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć — zażądał. 

—Ale… — zaczął mężczyzna, widocznie zdezorientowany, dlaczego wściekły Harry Potter kłócił się z nim w momencie, gdy wykonywał swoją pracę przy rutynowym aresztowaniu. 

— Teraz! — wykrzyknął Harry i ogień w świeczkach zamigotał niebezpiecznie. 

Jego rozmówca kiwnął głową, odsuwając się i drugi auror, który trzymał Draco za nadgarstki, również oddalił się z pola rażenia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Harry był wdzięczny za bycie Wybrańcem; wiedział, że nikomu innemu aurorzy by tak łatwo nie ustąpili. 

Drżąc na całym ciele, przybliżył się do Draco. Chłopak był biały jak ściana; jego twarz niesłychanie blada, a szczęka mocno zaciśnięta. Harry widział, że Blaise i Pansy niepewnie obserwowali całe zdarzenie, niezdolni do ruchu, ponieważ ich przejście blokowali pracownicy ministerstwa. 

— Wiedziałeś, że to się stanie? — zapytał Harry, a jego głos się załamał. 

— Nie — odszepnął Draco i Harry nie mógł tego znieść; blondyn wyglądał na tak cholernie zagubionego i wystraszonego. 

Harry pokonał ostatni krok i rzucił mu się na szyję, przytulając go tak mocno jak tylko mógł, co sprawiło, że chłopak zachwiał się na nogach, niezdolny do zachowania równowagi przez ręce związane z tyłu pleców. 

— Naprawdę myślałem, że mi się upiecze — powiedział cichym i drżącym głosem Draco, niezdolny do oddania uścisku przez tę cholerną linę, która pętała jego nadgarstki razem. 

— Pogadam z nimi — powiedział Harry. — Sprawię, że zrozumieją… 

— To tym razem nie zadziała, Potter — szepnął blondyn. — Nienawidzą śmierciożerców bardziej, niż kochają ciebie, a teraz mają idealną wymówkę do… 

— Ale zrobiłeś to dla mnie, powiem im, co się stało… 

— Mają to gdzieś — mruknął krótko Draco i Harry słyszał, jak blisko krawędzi był, że trzymał się ostatków swojej samokontroli. 

— Nie możesz odejść — powiedział mu, przyciskając swój policzek do jego i zaciskając mocno oczy. — Nie teraz. 

— Spróbuj to powiedzieć im — powiedział bez humoru Draco i Harry czuł drżenie jego ciała. 

— Gdzie cię zabierają? — zapytał go, delikatnie pocierając o siebie ich policzki. 

— Nie wiem. 

— Nie możesz… — Harry przerwał nagle, wiedząc, że się rozpłacze, jeśli spróbuje powiedzieć coś jeszcze. 

Draco zrobił to, żeby go bronić, a teraz ponosił tego konsekwencje; to było gorsze, niż Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić. Spodziewał się zawieszenia w prawach ucznia, a w najgorszym przypadku przymusu opuszczenia szkoły, ale w żadnym momencie nie pomyślał, że Draco zapłaci taką cenę za jedną chwilę złości… 

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że cała szkoła się gapi — powiadomił go cicho Draco i Harry poczuł muśnięcie jego ust. 

— Mam to gdzieś — odparł gwałtownie i odchylił się, aby móc spojrzeć na Ślizgona. 

Draco poruszył się błyskawicznie, dociskając ich usta razem. 

Harry oddał pocałunek, przerażony, że to ostatni moment, kiedy to robią, kiedy go smakuje; rozpacz narastała w nim, gdy w tym samym momencie w jego umyśle pojawiały się miliony pytań: dokąd go zabierali? Co się z nim stanie? Kiedy znów go zobaczy? 

Draco przerwał pocałunek, opierając czoło o jego i zamykając oczy. Harry nadal go ściskał, nie chcąc pozwolić mu odejść… 

— Panie Potter… 

Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i Harry gwałtownie się szarpnął. 

— Odpieprz się — wywarczał. 

— Nie pakuj się w kłopoty — powiedział ponaglająco blondyn. 

— Ale… _Nie_ — zaprotestował z furią Gryfon. 

— Słuchaj mnie — szepnął Ślizgon. — Trzymaj się. Coś wymyślimy, a póki co musisz myśleć trzeźwo. 

Harry kiwnął otępiale głową i Draco pocałował go ostatni raz; pojedyncze łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy, gdy aurorzy wreszcie się ruszyli. Dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu Harry’ego, pociągnęła go do tyłu, gdy w tym samym czasie drugi auror zaczął wyprowadzać Draco z Wielkiej Sali. 

Harry stał i gapił się, czując beznadzieję, strach i zagubienie. Ktoś podbiegł do niego i poczuł dłoń Hermiony wsuwającą się w jego własną, gdy obserwował jak Draco jest wyprowadzany poza zasięg jego wzroku.

*fragment piosenki Chevelle - Get Some, skąd zapewne wziął się tytuł oryginału.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, drama xD


	19. Ślepe zaułki i dylematy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie ten poślizg, ale jest akcja na Gospodzie i wciągnęło mnie tłumaczenie stereków ;P 
> 
> Niebetowane.

— Harry, no chodź… 

Dźwięki w Wielkiej Sali nagle powróciły i Harry poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za łokieć, próbując wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Hałas był przytłaczający; słyszał krzyki, podekscytowane szepty i plotki, ale nic z tego się nie liczyło, ponieważ Draco nie było, a on nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło… 

— Do kurwy nędzy, Harry, rusz się! — Głos należał do Seamusa i Harry ledwie zarejestrował, że powinien pozwolić przyjacielowi poprowadzić się gdziekolwiek ten chciał, ponieważ jego mózg przestał działać i nie mógł myśleć, a co dopiero pozbierać się i zacząć używać swoich własnych stóp… 

— Do góry — powiedział Seamus, kiedy doszli do głównych schodów. — Zabini spotka się z nami w pokoju wspólnym, jazda. 

Harry odciągnął swoje myśli od pobladłej, wystraszonej twarzy Draco i skupił się na schodach przed sobą, zmuszając swoje nogi do ruchu i do wniesienia go na górę bez załamywania się. 

— Mówiłem mu. Kurwa. — Harry usłyszał swój własny głos. — _Mówiłem_ mu, że wpakuje się w tarapaty. 

— Wszystko się ułoży — powiedział mu Seamus. — Zawsze pakujecie się w kłopoty i jakoś z nich wyłazicie. 

Harry chciałby uwierzyć w słowa Irlandczyka, ale nie potrafił, zwłaszcza, że ten nie brzmiał stuprocentowo pewnie. 

— Hej, Harry! Dokąd zabrali twojego chłopaka? 

Krzyk nadszedł od osoby, której Harry nie rozpoznawał i wysłał przez jego ciało impuls wściekłości; obrócił się, gotowy _zabić_ kogokolwiek, kto to powiedział, ale Seamus załapał go, nim miał okazję. Neville nagle pojawił się po jego drugiej stronie, wyglądając na zdeterminowanego, gdy chwytał go za wolne ramię. 

— Jeszcze raz coś krzyknij i skończę twój żywot — warknął Seamus za siebie, gdy Neville odciągał Harry’ego z miejsca zdarzenia. — Wezmą twoją różdżkę i wepchnę ci go gardła, jasne? Idziemy. 

We trójkę pospieszyli na górę; Harry czuł się chory, a serce prawie wyskakiwało mu z klatki piersiowej. 

Rzucił się na jedną z kanap, ledwie rejestrując to, co działo się wokół niego; był zagubiony we własnych myślach, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej zdesperowane. Zupełnie, jakby krzyk narastał w jego klatce piersiowej, naciskając na żebra, grożąc, że je połamie i rozerwie go na pół, ponieważ to nie mogło się dziać… 

— Potter. 

Niski głos sprawił, że uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Blaise’a Zabini, który opadł na kanapę obok niego, wyglądając na wstrząśniętego. Pansy Parkinson również tam była, zaciskając szczęki i zmuszając się do nie płakania, choć oczy miała pełne łez. 

— Dokąd go zabierają? — zapytał Harry Blaise’a łamiącym się głosem. 

— Zapewne do Azkabanu — odparł bezbarwnie chłopak. — Zasady jego zwolnienia warunkowego były dość surowe. 

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc słyszeć nic więcej o losie Draco. Jego głos znów się załamał, kiedy udało mu się odezwać: 

— To moja pieprzona wina. 

— Nie. To, co robi Draco to tylko jego wina — zapewnił go pewnie Blaise. — Wiedział, co się stanie, jeśli nie będzie uważać, to nie była twoja… 

— Ale powinienem był… 

— _Zamknij się_ , Potter — warknął Ślizgon. — Udało ci się sprawić, że Draco znów zaczął się o coś troszczyć. My próbowaliśmy tego dokonać bez skutku przez cały rok, więc przestań teraz tarzać się w poczuciu winy. Jak dla mnie, to zasługujesz na jebany medal za dotarcie do niego. 

Harry poczuł się dziwnie dotknięty słowami Zabini’ego, więc się przymknął. Oczywiście, że nie tylko on cierpiał przez tę sytuację; przyjaciele Draco, którzy spędzali cały swój wolny czas, aby pomóc blondynowi, przechodzili to równie ciężko, co on. Harry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się nad sobą zapanować. Zachowywanie się jak szaleniec nie było zbyt pomocne. 

Szok, że Draco został aresztowany powoli mijał, ustępując miejscu czemuś, co można było opisać jako żałość. Nawet, jeśli czuł, że powinien się temu poddać, niczym sztormowym falom na rozszalałym morzu, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz. Przypomniał sobie, co Draco mu powiedział, zanim się rozstali i wiedział, że chłopak miał rację; musiał zachować zimną krew i podjąć kroki do rozwiązania tego bałaganu. 

Kiedy myśl ta dotarła do metodycznej i działającej na autopilocie części mózgu Harry’ego, zmniejszając ból i panikę, zaczął w pośpiechu wyszukiwać pomysłów, bo musiał _pomóc_ … 

— Idę do McGonagall — powiedział nagle Harry; słowa opuściły jego usta, nim pomysł w pełni uformował się w jego głowie. — Może uda mi się… 

— Nie liczyłbym na to — odparł płasko Blaise. 

— No cóż, Harry i tak spróbuje, co nie? — Blaise obrócił się i dostrzegł zaskakująco zdeterminowanego Neville’a. 

— Tak — potwierdził z wdzięcznością Harry, wstając; nogi wciąż mu się trzęsły. — Spróbuję. 

— Odprowadzę cię do jej gabinetu — powiedział Neville i _skarcił_ wzrokiem Blaise’a, który wyglądał na zawstydzonego. — Chodźmy. 

Podejście Gryfona zachęciło Harry’ego do akcji, dając mu siłę, aby pokiwać głową i podążyć w dół schodów. Seamus truchtał za nimi, spoglądając z podziwem na Longbottoma. 

Kiedy schodzili w dół schodów, trzy postacie wpadły na nich, pędząc do pokoju wspólnego i prawie przewracając Neville’a. 

— Harry! Co się dzieje…? — wydyszała Hermiona, która najwyraźniej biegła całą drogę, aby z nim porozmawiać. Za nią znajdował się Ernie MacMillan, który starał się złapać oddech i pocierał się po boku, jakby chciał rozmasować kolkę, a tuż za nim znajdował się cichy i blado wyglądający Ron. 

— Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, idziemy do McGonagall — powiadomił ich pewnie Neville, przepychając się obok Hermiony. Trio zagapiło się na Gryfona w zdziwieniu i Harry szybko sobie przypomniał, że powinien za nim podążać, więc zrobił to, unikając zaskoczonych spojrzeć, które na sobie czuł.

***

— No dalej — popędził go Seamus, kiedy Harry stanął przed spiralnymi schodami, prowadzącymi do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojej wyobraźni, która podsunęła mu obraz Draco, znajdującego się w tym samym miejscu wiele razy, aby wysłuchać nagany McGonagall za swoje zachowanie. Poczuł ukłucie, gdy wyobraził sobie Draco, jak stoi przed dyrektorką, ponury i cichy, albo mający wszystko gdzieś, niezainteresowany tym, co się z nim stanie. — _Idź_. 

Seamus popchnął go, sprawiając, że Harry się zachwiał i wpadł na schody; wyprostował się w ostatniej chwili, aby zobaczyć jak twarze przyjaciół znikają z zasięgu jego wzroku. 

Serce waliło mu o żebra, sprawiając, że zrobiło mu się _niedobrze_ , a schody zdawały się poruszać wieczność. Kiedy dotarł na szczyt, drzwi do gabinetu były już otwarte, a profesor McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem, nalewając herbaty do dwóch białych filiżanek z ozdobionego malunkami wierzbowych gałązek czajnika. 

— Zastanawiałam się, jak dużo czasu minie, nim się tu zjawisz — powiedziała, nie odwracając się w jego stronę. — Wejdź do środka. 

Wszedł i usiadł na krześle, które wskazała, a także odebrał od niej filiżankę z herbatą bez pytań czy kłótni. Kobieta podsunęła w jego stronę talerz z herbatnikami, ale potrząsnął głową, czując się zbyt chorym, aby cokolwiek zjeść. 

— Więc — zaczęła, siadając na krześle po tej samej stronie biurka, co on. — Pozwolę sobie zapytać o sytuację między tobą a panem Malfoyem. 

— Gdzie go zabrali? — zapytał Harry. 

— Do Ministerstwa. Będzie tam na razie przetrzymywany — powiedziała. 

Iskierka ulgi przemknęła przez Harry’ego, że chłopak nie trafił od razu do Azkabanu. 

— Muszę zapytać, Harry. Ty i Draco… 

Sugerowane pytanie w tych słowach było oczywiste, ale Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien odpowiedzieć. 

— Byliśmy… razem — odparł wreszcie, czując się niezręcznie, że przyznawał się do swojej seksualności i doboru partnera akurat przed profesor McGonagall. Chociaż, zważając na okoliczności, to raczej nie była już tajemnica… 

Wspomnienie ich pocałunku z Wielkiej Sali przywołało falę nieszczęścia, które przetoczyło się przez Harry’ego i chyba było to widać na jego twarzy, ponieważ, kiedy uniósł głowę, aby wziąć łyk herbaty, w zwyczajowo surowym wzroku McGonagall czaiło się współczucie. 

— I od jak dawna jesteście razem? — zapytała, używając profesjonalnego i nie oceniającego tonu. Harry był wdzięczny za to, że pytania dotyczyły tego gdzie i jak, a nie _dlaczego_. 

— Od kiedy… pobiliśmy się w Hogsmeade. Kiedy wysłała nas pani do zamku — odpowiedział. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu zastanawiał się, czy to była do końca prawda; on i Draco zdecydowanie zaczęli się wtedy pieprzyć, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie dokładnego momentu, kiedy pieprzenie zamieniło się w bycie parą… 

Nagle wspomnienie pojawiło się w jego umyśle i sobie przypomniał: leżeli z Draco przytuleni w łóżku po pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy, przyznając przez sobą jak się czują i niepewne pytanie blondyna: _więc jesteśmy…_ i jego własna prosta odpowiedź: _tak_. 

Zasłonił dłonią oczy, nie chcąc, aby McGonagall zobaczyła jego łzy. Serio, ze wszystkich ludzi, przed którymi mógł się załamać… 

— Wypij, to pomoże — powiedziała i posłuchał jej, biorąc łyk herbaty i czując, jak spokój spływa w dół jego ciała, odrętwiając go na tyle, aby mógł wziąć głęboki wdech na zapanowanie nad sobą. 

— Jest coś, co może pani zrobić? — zapytał, kiedy wiedział, że jego głos zabrzmi pewnie. 

— Nie wiem — odparła kobieta i żołądek Harry’ego mocno się zacisnął. — Starałam się trzymać w tajemnicy zachowanie pana Malfoya przed ministerstwem tak długo, jak mogłam, ale są limity. 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

— Mogę… mogę złożyć apelację do ministerstwa? Do Kingsleya? — zapytał. 

Dyrektorka przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę i westchnęła. 

— Mógłbyś, ale nie wiem, ile dobrego to przyniesie. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana. — Wzięła kolejny łyk herbaty, nim kontynuowała: — Kingsley ma związane ręce przez prawo, jest w końcu Ministrem, nie może sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele swobody tak szybko po wojnie, a udzielenie amnestii Draco Malfoyowi właśnie tak będzie widziane… 

— Powie, że to na moje życzenie — powiedział nagląco Harry. 

— Harry — powiedziała łagodnie. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek chcesz mieć normalne życie… Pytanie Ministra o przysługi nie pomoże ci w tym w ogóle. 

Harry rzucił jej nieprzychylne spojrzenie, wiedząc, że ma racje. 

— Więc teraz pani rozumie, że chcę być traktowany normalnie — powiedział gorzko, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed tymi słowami. 

— Twój wybuch w Hogsmeade sprawił, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, jak jesteś traktowany przez wszystkich w szkole, włączając w to mnie samą — przyznała ze wstydem. — Jednak zanim przekazałam wiadomość gronu pedagogicznemu, obrałeś zupełnie inne zachowanie. Teraz wiem już dlaczego — dodała. 

— A kiedy wieści dotrą do reszty społeczeństwa, nie wydaje mi się, że to coś pomoże — powiedziała powoli i Harry musiał wziąć kolejny łyk herbaty, aby nad sobą zapanować; filiżanka drżała mu w dłoniach. — Było wiele osób, w tym aurorów, którzy nie chcieli, aby Draco powrócił do Hogwartu, mówiąc, że będzie miał zły wpływ na uczniów, a szczególnie na _ciebie_. 

— Ale to nie prawda, nie miał złego wpływu na… 

— Wszyscy będą widzieć wasz związek jako coś negatywnego, Harry — wytłumaczyła mu łagodnie dyrektorka, powodując u niego chęć do płaczu. — Będą mówić, że nie powinieneś zadawać się z kimś takim jak Draco i będę szczerze zaskoczona, jeśli nie oskarżą go o używanie nielegalnych środków, aby doprowadzić do waszego związku. 

— Ale niby dlaczego miałby to zrobić? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry, a potem zrozumiał. — Przecież nie mógłby… Och, pomyślą, że używa mnie, aby wszystko odzyskać. 

Kobieta pokiwała głową. 

— To oczywiście kompletnie śmieszna teoria dla kogokolwiek, kto spędził z nim pięć minut na rozmowie od zakończenia wojny — powiedziała; jej nozdrza zafalowały i zaczęła przypominać zwyczajową, surową siebie. — Ale aurorzy potrafią być bezwzględni i niektórzy z nich posuną się do wielu rzeczy, aby cię chronić. 

— Czyli nie mogę nic zrobić — powiedział słabo Harry. — Utknąłem… 

— Przykro mi, Harry — powiedziała McGonagall, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę tak było. Cisza znów zapadła na kilka chwil, gdy oboje dopijali swoje herbaty, zagubieni w myślach. — Poręczyłam za Draco — dodała cicho. — Aby aurorzy zgodzili się na jego powrót do Hogwartu. To jedynie chłopiec. Chłopiec, który podjął kilka złych decyzji. 

— Mogłaby pani złożyć ponowną apelację? — zapytał jej Harry. 

— Być może na formalnym przesłuchaniu — powiedziała powoli. — Musisz zrozumieć, że podałam do Wizengamotu listę pożądanych zachowań, a Draco zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, czego oczekiwałam swoimi czynami. I musiałam złożyć raport z wielu z nich do ministerstwa… 

— Ale to ostatnie… to ostatnie było przeze mnie, ponieważ ktoś powiedział o mnie coś złego… — Harry przerwał, gdy zrozumienie uderzyło w niego z całą siłą. — Merlinie, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, prawda? 

— Przykro mi, Harry — powtórzyła dyrektorka. — Starałam się pomóc Draco, ale on nie zrobił nic, aby pomóc samemu sobie. 

— Rozumiem — wykrztusił Harry grubym głosem. — Czy mogę iść? 

— Oczywiście — powiedziała McGonagall. 

Harry wstał i wyszedł, czując żałość i nieszczęście, które przygniatały go siłą kilku ton. Nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić, a jego sława po raz kolejny była przekleństwem, udaremniając mu jakiekolwiek działania.

***

Harry rzucił się na łóżko, będąc sam w pokoju. Wrócił do wieży z Nevillem i Seamusem, niezdolny do wyjaśnienia tego, co się wydarzyło, ale udało im się odgadnąć wszystko, co najgorsze po jego minie.   
Stanął na niestabilnych nogach, czując jak narasta w nim desperacja. Poszedł do łazienki i opryskał twarz zimną wodą, starając się tym uspokoić, ale nie mógł… 

Musiał spróbować. Pieprzyć to, co powiedziała McGonagall, zamierzał zmusić Ministerstwo do zwolnienia Draco, nawet jeśli będzie musiał rozebrać budynek cegła po cegle, aby go odnaleźć. Spojrzał w lustro na swoje odbicie, nie będąc zaskoczonym tym, jak chorobliwie blado wyglądał. 

— Pieprzyć to — warknął i odepchnął się od umywalki; wrócił do pokoju i złapał plecak, nie wiedząc, co robił, ale wiedząc, że musiał _iść_. 

Skupił się na pakowaniu swoich najcenniejszych rzeczy; z przyzwyczajenia wziął Mapę Huncwotów, a potem przypomniał sobie, że Peleryna Niewidka wciąż była w sypialni Draco, więc skupił się na zbieraniu ciuchów… 

— Harry? 

Był tak zaabsorbowany swoim zadaniem, że nie usłyszał, jak ktoś nadchodzi. Obrócił się i zobaczył, że Seamus niepewnie go obserwuje. 

— Co robisz?

— A na co to wygląda? — warknął Harry, wracając uwagą z powrotem do pakowania. 

— Harry, nie możesz iść… — zaczął Seamus. 

— Tak? To patrz — rzucił z jadem Harry. 

— Ale… 

— Muszę iść — krzyknął Harry. — Nie ma ani jednej pieprzonej rzeczy, którą mogę zrobić… A przynajmniej nie ze szkoły. Nie ma opcji, że samemu uda mi się wyciągnąć Draco, więc zamierzam… 

— Harry, tylko zaczekaj! 

— NIE CHCĘ CZEKAĆ! — wydarł się Gryfon, mając gdzieś zmartwioną minę Seamusa, ponieważ wszystko, czego chciał to dostanie się do Draco, nawet jeśli to była ostatnia, pieprzona rzecz, jaką zrobi. 

— Proszę, chodź ze mną i zobacz coś, nim uciekniesz — błagał go Seamus. Harry gapił się na niego twardym wzrokiem i chłopak naprędce znów przemówił: — Doszliśmy do wniosku, że McGonagall powiedziała ci, że nie ma nic, co mógłbyś zrobić, więc my… Sam chodź i zobacz — dodał łagodnie, a potem, pomimo swojego instynktu, aby iść i odszukać Draco, Harry kiwnął głową. 

Seamus westchnął z ulgi i wskazał, aby Harry za nim podążył. Harry praktycznie deptał mu po piętach, gdy schodzili na dół, nadal sfrustrowany, że przyjaciel wstrzymał jego odejście i zdziwiony, że Seamus uważał, że istnieje coś ważniejszego niż uratowanie Draco z piekła, w którym zapewne się znalazł. 

Zatrzymali się trzy stopnie przed końcem schodów i Seamus przyłożył palec do ust, bezgłośne mówiąc mu, aby się nie odzywał i przycisnął plecy do ściany. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił czar ukrywający ich obecność, nim powoli pokonał ostatnie stopnie z ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry podążył za nim, czując ukłucie ciekawości przez zachowanie Seamusa, co odrobine rozproszyło jego umysł od obsesyjnego myślenia o uratowaniu Draco. 

Zatrzymał się i usłyszał głosy dochodzące zza sklepionego przejścia, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich widzieć dzięki zaklęciu i ścianie. 

— … nie o to chodzi! 

— No to o co chodzi, był dla nas okropny… 

— Wy też nie byliście jakoś szczególnie _mili_ … 

— I czyja to wina? 

— Nie powinien był… 

Nagle głos Hermiony przebił się ponad kłócące się osoby; głośny i pełen autorytetu. 

— Wszyscy na chwile się zamknijcie. 

Seamus posłał Harry’emu znaczące spojrzenie i Harry przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, zastanawiając się, co działo się w pokoju wspólnym; był zdesperowany, aby usłyszeć każde słowo. 

— Zobaczcie… — kontynuowała Hermiona. — Mam gdzieś to, co myślicie. Harry jest zakochany w Draco i musimy go odzyskać. To proste. 

Jej słowa spotkały się z krzykami, gdy wszyscy zaczęli mówić naraz. Harry był w stanie oddzielić głosy Rona, Ginny, Ernie’ego, Neville’a, Blaise’a i Pansy, nim nastąpił głośny huk i wszyscy zamilkli. 

— To prawda — powiedział Zabini. — A uskarżanie się na to nic nikomu… 

— Niby skąd wiemy, że Malfoyowi zależy na Harrym? 

Tym razem odezwał się Neville i Harry miał ochotę wyskoczyć do pokoju i powiedzieć im wszystkim, że _wie_ , że Draco na nim zależy, powiedzieć im, aby mu zaufali, ale z drugiej strony był zdeterminowany, aby pozostać dokładnie tam, gdzie był; usłyszeć, co wszyscy mają do powiedzenia, a w szczególności Ron, jeśli ten w ogóle się kiedyś odezwie. 

— Draco jest zakochany w Harrym, od kiedy skończył jedenaście lat — odparł niecierpliwie Blaise. 

— Malfoy zachowywał się jak kutas, od kiedy się spotkali — powiadomiła wszystkich Ginny i Harry skrzywił się zarówno na jej słowa, jak i ton głosu. 

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Blaise, a ton jego głosu przybrał taką barwę, jakby próbował wytłumaczyć coś bardzo małemu dziecku. 

— Ale to niedorzeczne… 

— Och, na brodę Merlina, Ginny, zamknij się — powiedział nagle jakiś głos i serce Harry’ego puściło się galopem, ponieważ to był _Ron_ , co znaczyło, że na pewno był po stronie Harry’ego i Draco, że popierał słowa Blaise’a… — Chcesz, żeby był szczęśliwy, tak? — dodał szorstko. — A jeśli ten dupek go uszczęśliwia, to jakoś go odzyskamy. 

— Ale widywał się z nim za moimi plecami — zezłościła się Gryfonka; jej zranione uczucia zdecydowanie się objawiały. — Harry nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, gdyby nie chodziło o Malfoya… 

— Ginny, tu nie chodzi o ciebie! Harry jest _gejem_ , pogódź się z tym — wywarczał Ron, a po jego słowach nastała cisza. 

Harry poruszył się, wewnętrznie rozzłoszczony na to, co mówiła Ginny i jednocześnie dumny z tego, co mówił jego przyjaciel, a także z tego, w jaki sposób to mówił. Położył nacisk na słowo gej, ale ku uldze Harry’ego nie było to wypowiedziane tonem pełnym zniesmaczenia i rozczarowania. Ron brzmiał, jakby stwierdzał oczywisty fakt, jak to, że Harry jest chłopakiem albo ma bliznę; nacisk został położony dla Ginny, która nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do wiadomości. 

Głos Rona przerwał ciszę, choć tym razem odezwał się znacznie spokojniej i ciszej; Harry wstrzymywał oddech, aby usłyszeć każde jedno słowo. 

— Serio, przykro mi, że cię w to wplątał i lepiej, żeby naszykował dobre przeprosiny, ale to nie jest coś, co może zmienić. To nie była jego wina. 

— Ron ma rację — poparła go cicho Hermiona. 

— Ale… 

Ron najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość i Harry z Seamusem skrzywili się, kiedy ponownie odezwał się ostrym tonem. 

— Ginny, albo pomożesz albo możesz się odwalić! 

Harry z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie tę scenę; Ron i Ginny naprzeciwko siebie, czerwoni na twarzach, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i wkurzonymi spojrzeniami, czekając, aż to drugie się wyłamie… 

— Okej — wyszeptała w końcu Ginny zrezygnowanym głosem. — Przepraszam. Pomogę. 

— I o to chodziło — powiedział głośno Ron. — Zróbmy to. 

Seamus odwrócił się do Harry’ego z małym uśmiechem i kiwnął głową; Harry zrobił to samo, czując jak jego serce staje się odrobinę lżejsze po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zabrali Draco. Nie był w stanie wyrazić słowami jak cudownie było mieć Rona po swojej stronie i tych wszystkich ludzi, gotowych mu pomóc. 

— No dobra, skoro Gryfoni skończyli już swoje moralne dylematy — odezwała się Pansy Parkinson, brzmiąc na rozbawioną, a nie zirytowaną. — Jaki jest nasz plan? 

Głos Blaise’a był następny. 

— Granger? 

— Napiszemy list do Kingleya, ponieważ Harry nie może — oświadczyła Hermiona i przez grupę przeszedł szept. 

— List — powtórzyła Pansy, brzmiąc sceptycznie. 

— Nie jakiś zwykły list — dodała Hermiona ponuro. — List i odwołanie, w którym zawrzemy wszystkie rzeczy, które Malfoy zrobił, a które postawią go w dobrym świetle. Harry nie może poprosić o żadne przysługi ani się w to mieszać przez media, które szybko to rozgłoszą, dlatego zrobimy to za niego. Damy im wszystko, co tylko możemy. 

— Granger, ty geniuszu — powiedział nagle Blaise. — Dokładny plan akcji, proszę? 

Nastała pauza i Harry z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Hermiona siedzi lub stoi, przyciskając palce do ust i marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, co zrobić… 

— Pansy. Pójdziesz do nauczyciela, który lubi Malfoya i poprosisz o referencje o nim… 

— Vector — wcięła się Pansy. — _Kocha_ Draco, bo jako jedyny naprawdę interesuje się numerologią. 

— Dobrze — kontynuowała raźno Hermiona. — Neville, ty zdobędziesz kopię dokumentów o warunkowym zwolnieniu Draco od McGonagall, zabierz ze sobą Ernie’ego, pomoże ci z prawnymi kwestiami. Nott, ty znajdziesz Seamusa i zdobędziecie od Filcha kopię dokumentów z ostatniej bójki… Och, nie patrz tak na mnie, nic wam nie będzie. Ginny, ty pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey i poprosisz ją bardzo ładnie o _te_ książki ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Zabini, ty idziesz ze mną do biblioteki. 

— Research — westchnął dramatycznie Blaise. — Moje ulubione. 

— A co ze mną? — zapytał niepewnie Ron. 

— Ty — powiedziała pewnie Hermiona. — Ty znajdziesz i pocieszysz Harry’ego. 

Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać; musiał zobaczyć ich wszystkich na własne oczy i dowiedzieć się, co mu powiedzą w twarz, dlatego wziął głęboki wdech i przeszedł przez sklepione przejście. Cała grupa natychmiast odwróciła się w jego kierunku, wyglądając na zaskoczonych i uważnie się w niego wpatrując. 

— Podsłuchiwałeś? — zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona i Harry uśmiechnął się słabo z miną winowajcy. 

— Zdecydowanie spędzał zbyt dużo czasu w towarzystwie Draco — wymamrotał Blaise i Pansy pokiwała w zrezygnowaniu głową. 

Harry miał gdzieś to, co mieli do powiedzenia, od razu zwrócił swoje oczy na Rona, który wstał szybko z kanapy, rumieniąc się i niepewnie na niego spoglądając. 

Przez chwilę obaj zastanawiali się, co powiedzieć, a potem Ron złamał się pierwszy i zapytał niepewnie: 

— Ee… przytulić cię albo coś? 

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, Blaise parsknął śmiechem, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami, wyglądając na sfrustrowaną. 

— Myślę, że tak — odparł Harry cicho i ratując Rona przez potencjalnymi kłopotami zapoczątkowania kontaktu, podszedł do niego i go przytulił. 

— Wybacz — wymamrotał przyjaciel, poklepując go niezręcznie po plecach, co nadal można było uznać za przytulenie. 

— W porządku — mruknął Harry, odsuwając się. 

— No dobra — przerwał im Blaise, po raz kolejny brzmiąc na zniecierpliwionego. — Koniec sentymentalnych bzdur. Mamy robotę.


	20. Gość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, mega trudno mi się tłumaczyło ten rozdział, więc przepraszam za wszelkie dziwne zdania.   
> To trochę taki zapychacz, ale później zaczyna sie akcja ;))

— Harry. Harry, chodź. 

Harry poczuł klepnięcie w ramię i niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od kominka, w który wpatrywał się prawdopodobnie już od dłuższej chwili; obserwował taniec ognia. Większa część grupy rozeszła się już jakiś czas temu — niektórzy poszli na lekcje, inni do biblioteki albo wykonać zadanie, które powierzyła im Hermiona, co pozostawiło Harry’ego sam na sam z jego myślami. 

Ron stał obok niego, wyglądając na zatroskanego. 

— Pieprzyć lekcje, stary, no chodź. Pójdziemy się zaszyć na górze. 

Harry zobaczył, że przyjaciel rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i automatycznie zrobił to samo. Kilkoro ośmiorocznych wciąż tam siedziało, bezwstydnie go obserwując. Parvati i Lavender były zagłębione w rozmowie i sądząc po tym, że spojrzały na niego, gdy tylko się poruszył, temat konwersacji był dość jasny. 

— Okej — powiedział Harry i podążył za Ronem w stronę schodów. 

Jego do połowy spakowana torba wciąż znajdowała się na łóżku, ale Ron nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób; jedynie zdjął ją na podłogę. 

— Usiądź, nim się przewrócisz — zaproponował przyjaciel i Harry wykonał polecenie, z radością kładąc się łóżku. 

Zapadła między nimi cisza i Harry zamknął oczy, gdy Ron poruszał się cicho po ich sypialni. Oszukiwał sam siebie, wyobrażając sobie, że to Draco chodzi po pokoju, szperając mu w rzeczach albo szukając książki, która nie zanudziłaby go na śmierć. Wyobrażał sobie jego głos, przecinający ciszę, pytający, dlaczego Harry nie ma nic lepszego do czytania, żeby chwilę później zdecydować, że i tak ma coś ciekawszego do roboty. Potem pochyliłby się i pocałował Harry’ego z uśmiechem… Harry zatracił się tak głęboko w myślach, że podskoczył, kiedy Ron zabrał głos: 

— Powiesz mi… jak to się stało? 

Harry przewrócił się na bok i otworzył oczy — jego przyjaciel siedział po turecku na łóżku, pociągając za luźną nitkę w swojej skarpetce i przyglądając mu się z zaintrygowaniem. 

Przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się mówić o tym bez załamania, ale Ron cały czas go obserwował, wyglądając na niepewnego. Wiedział, że jest winien przyjacielowi wyjaśnienia za jego wsparcie… Wsparcie, które musiało być trudne do okazania. 

— Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, ale sam do końca nie jestem pewien — powiedział cicho i powoli. — Przeszliśmy od kłótni do… Wymsknęło mu się, że mu się podobam, co spowodowało całą lawinę zdarzeń. 

Ron pokiwał powoli głową, spoglądając po raz kolejny na swoją skarpetkę, nim ostrożnie powiedział: 

— I naprawdę go lubisz? 

— Tak. 

— I jesteś gejem? 

Harry spojrzał na Rona, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, który drżał w kącikach jego ust. 

— Wydawałeś się tego całkiem pewien, gdy krzyczałeś na Ginny. 

Ron uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. 

— Musiała to usłyszeć. 

Cisza zapadła między nimi po raz kolejny i Harry starał się nie pozwolić swoim myślom powrócić do Draco, ale to było niemożliwe; nie było go ledwie pół ranka, a on czuł się chory z potrzeby, aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. 

— Chcesz mi o nim opowiedzieć? — zapytał niepewnie Ron, choć zapewne nie był zbyt chętny, aby o tym słuchać i dlatego poczucie wdzięczności Harry’ego do przyjaciela mocno się zwiększyło.

Potrząsnął głową. 

— Sam nie wiem… Jeśli zacznę o nim mówić, wtedy… — Gula, która narosła mu w gardle uniemożliwiła mu kontynuację; szybko zamrugał, aby pozbyć się łez. 

Ron zdawał się rozumieć, gdy pokiwał głową. 

— Mogę… Mogę o coś popytać? Nie za dużo… Tylko żeby się upewnić… — zapytał i Harry się zgodził. Ron zdawał się zastanawiać nad pytaniem przez dłuższy czas, ale kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był czysty i pewny. — Jak to jest być z kolesiem? 

— Rozważasz przejście na ciemną stronę mocy? — zapytał sucho Harry i drugi Gryfon się skrzywił. Harry nie był pewny, czy przyjaciel rozumiał nawiązanie do mugolskiego filmu, ale zdawał się pojmować, o co chodzi. 

— Nie, po prostu jestem ciekawski — odparł szczerze chłopak. — Założę się, że wszystko jest inaczej, co? 

— No coż, nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia, żeby mieć z czym porównywać — powiedział Harry. 

— Więc ty nie… Nie zrobiliście za dużo? — zapytał niepewnie Ron. 

— Raczej w tę drugą stronę, Ron — powiadomił go Harry, rozdarty między rozbawieniem na tępotę przyjaciela, a rozpaczą na myśl o _robieniu_ czegoś z Draco, czego może nie doświadczyć przez naprawdę długi czas. 

Ron zmarszczył brwi, a potem rozchylił usta i zmrużył oczy, nim w końcu spłynęło na niego zrozumienie, które jasno objawiło się na jego twarzy. 

— Więc ty i Malfoy… Zrobiłeś z nim więcej, niż z dziewczynami, tak? 

Harry kiwnął głowa, decydując o nie mówieniu przyjacielowi jak daleko dokładnie zaszedł z Draco. Zbyt mocno lubił ponowne rozmawianie z Ronem, aby przyprawić go o zawał tymi rewelacjami. 

— No cóż — mruknął Ron w zamyśleniu, marszcząc lekko nos; to jasno pokazywało, że nie chce myśleć o Harrym i Draco w ten sposób. — Chyba mnie to cieszy. 

— Czemu? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. 

— Z tego wychodzi, że nigdy nie przespałeś się z moją siostrą. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. 

Harry zaśmiał się, czując się zaskoczonym, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że jest do tego zdolny w tej sytuacji. Dobrze było czymś się rozproszyć i nie myśleć o aresztowaniu Draco. 

— Więc mówisz, że wolisz, abym przespał się z Draco Malfoyem niż z twoją siostrą? — zapytał w rozbawieniu. 

— Tak — odparł Ron bez zawahania. — Chociaż jestem trochę załamany, bo nie będę mógł się z ciebie nabijać. Przypuszczam, że Malfoy jest równie zdolny do przeklęcia mnie, co Ginny. 

Harry kiwnął ponuro głową. 

— Masz świętą rację. 

— Naprawdę nie mogę tego wszystkiego pojąć. Zobaczenie was dwóch jak się całujecie… Nie wiem — powiedział Ron. — Ze wszystkich rzeczy, których człowiek nie spodziewa się nigdy zobaczyć… 

— Wiem — mruknął Harry. — Sam czasami tego nie pojmuję. Staram się rozpracować, dlaczego tak się czuję, ale nie mogę… 

— To w końcu uczucia, nie? — zaoferował przyjaciel. — Tu nie chodzi o to, aby je rozumieć, masz je po prostu czuć. 

Harry zastanowił się nad tymi słowami i pokiwał głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Jego przyjaciel miał rację, niektóre rzeczy nie były przeznaczone do rozumienia. 

— Pójdę załatwić nam coś do żarcia, ty tu zostań — powiedział Ron, wstając i przeciągając się. — Musisz się przygotować. 

— Na co? — zapytał ostrożnie Harry. 

— Na to, że skopię ci dupę w szachy. Rozstaw wszystko, a ja przyjdę za niedługo. 

Zgodnie z obietnicą Ron skopał mu bezlitośnie tyłek i to kilka razy. Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ cieszył się ze spędzaniu czasu z przyjacielem. 

Hermiona dołączyła do nich na lunch i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy mógł sobie przypomnieć, byli tylko we troje; właśnie tego Harry potrzebował. Swoich dwóch przyjaciół, których obecność łagodziła nerwy i ból, które szarpały jego klatką piersiową. 

Popołudnie sprowadziło więcej gości; takich, których Harry się nie spodziewał. Blaise i Pansy pojawili się z torbą słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa, talią kart i rozsiedli się z nimi na wiele godzin. 

Jasne było, że oboje cierpieli, choć u Pansy było to bardziej widoczne. Blaise przywdział maskę i udawał, że wszystko jest okej, ale Harry w sekundę go przejrzał; przebywał zbyt wiele czasu z Draco, aby nie widzieć takich rzeczy. 

W końcu nadeszła noc i Ron z Hermioną poszli po obiad, mimo protestów Harry’ego, że mogliby zjeść w Wielkiej Sali. Zignorowali go i pojawili się z pełną tacą jedzenia, wliczając w to całą tartę melasową, którą Ron ponoć wyrwał z rąk grubego drugoklasisty, nim ten miałby chociażby okazję, aby ją powąchać. 

Kiedy zjadał trzeci kawałek, Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, że jeszcze parę tygodni temu takie zachowanie by go wkurzyło; przyjaciele traktowali go specjalnie, robiąc dla niego wszystko. Ale teraz było inaczej, bo wiedział, że nie robili tego dlatego, że był Wybrańcem i zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze, ale dlatego, że byli jego przyjaciółmi i zwyczajnie chcieli pomóc mu przetrwać ten bałagan. 

— Masz — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, kiedy skończyli jeść i zaczęli rozważać pójście spać, wciskając mu w dłoń małą fiolkę. — Eliksir słodkiego snu. 

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, starając się oddać fiolkę. 

— Inaczej nie zaśniesz — zaprotestowała dziewczyna. 

Harry gapił się na nią, czując jak zaciska mu się klatka piersiowa. Jeśli wziąłby eliksir, nie było szans, aby Draco odwiedził go w snach. Pamiętał swój pierwszy sen o nim; kiedy zbiegali ze wzgórza, a blondyn miał wokół szyi zaplątany szalik Gryfonów i powiedział mu, że go kocha… 

— Wiem — mruknęła cicho Hermiona, przyciągając go w uścisk, kiedy Harry przycisnął dłonie do oczu, starając się powstrzymać łzy. — Ale musisz być wypoczęty, ponieważ potrzebujemy twojej pomocy przy wypełnianiu dokumentów. 

Kiwnął głową, wiedząc, że Gryfonka ma rację. Przetarł dłońmi oczy, przełykając ślinę, gdy przyjaciółka się odsunęła. 

— Do łóżka — nakazała i wykonał polecenie, ruszając do łazienki, aby się przebrać. 

— Nieszczęścia chodzą parami — wyszeptało lustro, ale zignorował je, nie patrząc na swoje odbicie, gdy mechanicznie wykonywał czynności przed snem; słyszał, jak Ron i Hermiona szepczą do siebie. 

Nie chciał spać, ale spędzanie godzin na rozmyślaniu o Draco zdawało się jeszcze gorsze. Dlatego wszedł do łóżka, zdjął okulary i podniósł eliksir, który Hermiona zostawiła na jego szafce nocnej; wypił go jednym haustem i ledwie udało mu się odłożyć pusty flakon z powrotem na szafkę, nim zasnął.

*

Następne dni były wykańczające i to nie tylko dla Harry’ego, ale dla wszystkich innych zamieszanych w projekt, okrzyknięty przez Seamusa jako “wyciąganie tyłka Malfoya z więzienia”. Hermiona oczywiście przejęła dowodzenie nad całością i przydzieliła wszystkim pracę nad organizowaniem dokumentów, tłumaczeniem aktów prawnych, ustalaniem terminów, znalezieniem podobnych spraw w książkach w bibliotece i przejrzeniem grubego stosu papierów o zachowaniu Draco, który dostali od Filcha. 

Harry obudził się po przespanej nocy, gotowy, aby pomóc. Hermiona przywitała jego entuzjazm z dumą, od razu dając mu pełną listę rzeczy do zrobienia. I chociaż cieszył się z tego, że był zajęty i produktywny, że dostał tyle samo pracy co cała reszta, to nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego lista zadań skupiała się wokół innych czynności niż reszty grupy. Był chłopcem na posyłki do biblioteki albo do McGonagall, prosił o różne książki i dokumenty, a nawet chodził do kuchni po picie i jedzenie. Czasami też pomagał w przeglądaniu książek, ale nic nigdy nie miało wspólnego z samym Draco. Zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego, kiedy spojrzał przez ramię Neville’a na dokument z opisem szlabanu Draco po ich bójce w Hogsmeade; żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł, upuścił książki, które trzymał w dłoniach i nagle odczuł panikę, ponieważ zagrożenie było _prawdziwe_. 

Przytyki reszty szkoły o jego seksualności gwałtownie zniknęły, chociaż prawie wszyscy byli zainteresowani jego związkiem z Draco. Niektórzy mieli na tyle jaj, aby mówić o tym w zasięgu jego słuchu, a jeszcze inni byli tak bezczelni, że podchodzili i pytali go o to bezpośrednio. 

Seamus zarobił szlaban za przeklęcie szóstorocznej Krukonki, która podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali podeszła do Harry’ego… I to pierwszego dnia, który Harry spędził bez Ślizgona. 

— Było warto — powiedział Seamus, wzruszając ramionami i powrócił do jedzenia bekonu. 

Chłopak nie był jedynym, który bronił Harry’ego. Tego samego dnia dowiedział się, że _Ginny_ jest odpowiedzialna za rzucenie na pałkarza Slytherinu, który nazwał go pedałem, upiorogacka tak silnego, że zabrało pani Pomfrey godzinę, aby pozbyć się wszystkich trzepoczących dodatków z ciała chłopaka. 

Trzecią osobą, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, była Pansy Parkinson. Stała tuż obok Harry’ego, kiedy trzecioroczny uczeń zapytał go, jak długo jego chłopak będzie siedział w więzieniu. Nim Harry mógłby chociaż pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, dziewczyna odwróciła się i uderzyła dzieciaka w twarz zrolowanym Prorokiem Codziennym, którego akurat trzymała w dłoniach. Tym samym Prorokiem, którego właśnie czytała w Pokoju Wspólnym po raz ósmy, krzywiąc się. 

— To śmieszne — warknęła, ciskając spojrzeniem sztylety w papier. 

Blaise spojrzał na nią z fotela, który zajmował, przesuwając wzrokiem po raz kolejny po nagłówku: _WYBRANIEC ZAKOCHAŁ SIĘ W ŚMIERCIOŻERCY_

— Wiem, Pans, ale nic nie możemy zrobić. Odłóż to, nim znów się rozzłościsz. 

Jej wściekły wzrok skupił się teraz na nim, ale podążyła za jego radą i odłożyła gazetę na bok, rzucając jej ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie. Artykuł był mało pochlebny, w niektórych miejscach zwyczajnie nieprzyjemny, pokazując Draco jako manipulatora, który szuka uwagi i Harry’ego jako zagubionego i zbyt ufnego. 

— Czekaj tylko, aż Potter dowie się, że dostałaś szlaban za bronienie go — powiedział Blaise, chichocząc. 

— Nie broniłam go — powiedziała Pansy, przechodząc przez pokój wspólny, gdzie Potter zasnął na jednej z kanap z przekrzywionymi okularami, trzymając w dłoniach książkę. Weasley próbował zdjąć mu buty, bez obudzenia go. — Zrobiłam to dla Draco. 

— Teraz to jedno i to samo — skomentował Blaise, zerkając na Harry’ego. — Robimy to dla nich obu. 

— Możliwe — zgodziła się, zrzucając gazetę z kanapy, jakby ta nie zasługiwała na wygodne miejsce. Szmatławiec spadł na podłogę i chociaż pogniotły się strony, fotografia i nagłówek nadal były widoczne; zdjęcie Harry’ego i Draco razem w Wielkiej Sali na sekundę przed tym, jak blondyn został zabrany. Nikt nie wiedział, kto był za to odpowiedzialny, ani jak wylądowało to w Proroku Codziennym. 

— Myślisz, że tworzą dobrą parę? — zapytała Pansy Balise’a. 

— Och, tak — zgodził się ogólnikowo chłopak, wracając wzrokiem do raportu przed sobą. — Kto inny na tej planecie jest tak porąbany jak Draco? 

Pansy uśmiechnęła się lekko, obserwując, jak Hermiona Granger rzuca czar na Harry’ego, który pozwolił Ronowi podnieść go i zanieść do pokoju. Może Blaise miał rację, pomyślała. Jeśli Potter był w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana w wieku siedemnastu lat, to mógł sobie poradzić z Draco Malfoyem. 

Jej rozważania zostały przerwane przez Hermionę, która przeszła przez pokój i usiadła obok nich, wyglądając na niesamowicie zmęczoną. 

— Jak wam idzie? — zapytała Blaise’a, który marszczył brwi. 

— Niezbyt dobrze — przyznał Ślizgon. — Znajduję coraz więcej faktów, które zaprzeczą temu, co próbujemy zrobić… Draco naprawdę wykopał sobie dołek. I to nie mówię tutaj dołek jako coś małego, ale o gigantycznej dziurze wielkości kraterów na księżycu… 

— Wiem — mruknęła Hermiona, a jej znużony ton od razu sprawił, że Ślizgoni poczuli się nerwowi. Aż dotąd cały czas zarzekała się, że ich plan zadziała, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że wszystko się zmieniło. 

— Myślisz… — Blaise nie miał odwagi tego powiedzieć. 

— Nie wiem, czy to zadziała — powiedziała Gryfonka, pocierając twarz. — Nigdy nie było takiej sprawy jak ta, więc nie możemy jej użyć jako przykładu, no i sam powiedziałeś… Malfoy część zachowywał się jak palant niż poprawny uczeń. 

— Ale… — obruszyła się Pansy, gotowa, aby przypomnieć Granger, jak wiele zrobił Draco, aby uratować ich tyłki podczas wojny, ale Blaise jej przerwał. 

— Ma rację, Panse. — Zawahał się i dodał: — Sam nie jestem pewien… 

Popadł w ponurą ciszę, a Hermiona przygryzała wargi i marszczyła brwi. 

— Po prostu nie mamy _autorytetu_ — powiedziała. — Jesteśmy tylko uczniami, którzy starają się dotrzeć do ministerstwa i nie ważne, jak wiele znajdziemy na poparcie wniosku, nikt nie rozważy nas poważnie. 

— Szczególnie na papierze — zgodził się Blaise. — To nie jest formalne odwołanie, gdzie możemy się kłócić i wszystko udowodnić. Papiery zwyczajnie odrzucą. McGonagall nie może podpisać się tam nawet swoim nazwiskiem, bo Draco złamał zasady, kiedy ostatnim razem za niego poręczyła. 

— Nie ma kogoś innego, kto może to zrobić? — zapytała Pansy, spoglądając na nich. — Jakiś inny dorosły, który… 

— Nikt tak ważny jak McGonagall — powiedział Blaise. — Nie możemy wziąć nikogo z ministerstwa, bo to kłóci się z tym co… Hej, dokąd idziesz? — zapytała, kiedy Pansy nagle wstała, zaciskając szczęki i wyglądając na przeraźliwie zdeterminowaną. 

— Do mojego pokoju — odparła, a potem poszła, zostawiając Hermionę i Blaise’a, którzy wymienili się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. 

— Co to było? To przeze mnie? — zapytała Gryfonka. 

— Nie — zapewnił ją chłopak. — To jeden z jej humorów. Nie przejmuj się. 

Hermiona nie była zbyt przekonana. Mina Pansy przedstawiała absolutne zdeterminowanie, jakby zadecydowała coś ważnego… Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, z powrotem rozkładając się w fotelu i wzdychając. Boże, była wykończona i zmartwiona, że pomimo ich najlepszych chęci, nie uda im się wyciągnąć Malfoya z tego bałaganu.

*

— OBUDŹ SIĘ! 

Harry poderwał się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej, słysząc krzyk dochodzący gdzieś od strony łazienki i rozejrzał się wokół. Dostrzegł rozmazany kształt w przejściu, a potem postać Rona, który nadal był w łóżku, pocierając twarz i starając się wolną ręką wygładzić pościel; również musiał zostać obudzony przed sekundą. 

— Wstawaj, Potter, masz gościa! 

— Co? Kogo? — wycharczał Harry, wciskając okulary na nos; Blaise Zabini stał w drzwiach, wyglądając na podekscytowanego i lekko nerwowego. Emocje, które rzadko kiedy pokazywał. 

— Czy to…? — zaczął Harry, czując, jak podskakuje mu serce. 

— Nie, to nie Draco — powiedział szybko Ślizgon i Harry opadł z powrotem na łóżko, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. 

— No to mam to gdzieś — mruknął niewyraźnie. 

— Nie będziesz miał gdzieś, jak się dowiesz, kto to jest — powiadomił go Blaise napiętym głosem. — Potter, mówię poważnie. 

Harry znów się podniósł, marszcząc brwi. 

— Kto? — zapytał. 

— Po prostu się ubierz. 

Przeklinając siebie samego za wrodzoną ciekawość, która teraz dosłownie go przygniatała, sprawiając, że chciał iść z Blaise’em, zamiast wrócić do snu, wstał z łóżka i na chybił trafił wyciągnął ciuchy z szafy. 

— Dzisiaj! — warknął Ślizgon, gdy Harry przebierał się w łazience, ziewając szeroko. 

— Mógłbyś mi po prostu powiedzieć… — zawołał Harry przez drzwi, nie mając zbyt wiele nadziei na to, że uzyska jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi o swoim tajemniczym gościu. _Ślizgoni_ , pomyślał ponuro. 

— Chodź już — powiedział Blaise. — Zapomnisz o byciu złym, kiedy zobaczysz, kto to. Tak w ogóle to powinieneś się złościć na Pansy, bo to jej wina. Ta cudowna, podstępna pinda. 

Harry potarł oczy i dołączył do Blaise’a, który wskazał na wyjście. 

— Gabinet McGonagall — powiedział przez ramię. 

Pokój wspólny był opustoszały i Harry zastanawiał się, jak wcześnie było. Przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy Ślizgon wskazał groźnie na schody. 

— Tak, idę — powiedział ze zmęczeniem Harry, nie pokazując, jak bardzo ciekawy i zainteresowany był; to znacznie przewyższało jako zmęczenie i zdenerwowanie na bycie obudzonym tak wcześniej, szczególnie w sobotę. 

Szedł szybko w stronę gabinetu, zastanawiając się nad możliwościami tego, kogo zobaczy. Na pewno był to ktoś ważny, zważając na fakt, że Blaise odrobinę się denerwował, ktoś, z kim Parkinson wpadła na pomysł, aby nawiązać kontakt… Nagle poczuł dziki strach, że chodziło o coś złego związanego z aresztowaniem Draco, ale Blaise na pewno by mu wtedy powiedział? I Blaise powiedział, że Pansy jest cudowna i podstępna; słowo podstępna odrobinę go martwiło, ale cudowna musiało oznaczać coś dobrego, prawda? 

Mimo tego, że nadal odczuwał strach, dotarł na szczyt schodów i zapukał. Niski głos udzielił mu wstępu i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do środka i odczuł szok, gdy zobaczył, kto to jest. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, kiedy blada, elegancka kobieta wstała i delikatnie schyliła w jego kierunku głowę; jedwab jej szaty zamigotał lekko, gdy się poruszyła. 

— Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać, panie Potter — powiedziała cicho. 

Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, oprócz gapienia się z rozchylonymi ustami, gdy Narcyza Malfoy z powrotem usiadła i wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.


End file.
